Fossil Fighting Randomness
by ilovedogs12
Summary: This is just a random story involving Fossil Fighters/Fossil Fighters Champions characters in different situations. Mostly FFC, with some FF. Contains, randomness, lots of the characters on a LOT of coffee, and Rupert getting attacked by a banana. Enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a story that involves randomness from Fossil Fighters/Fossil Fighters Champions. It will be serperated into parts. The first part is: What if the Fossil Fighters Champions characters found out they had to make a TV Series based on what happened? This will basically be a group of bloopers and what the BB Brigade trio, Pauleen, Rupert, and Dina did when they found out they had to go back into the Bonehemoth.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Todd's fail:**

**1st try:**

Todd: Someone must have dropped an angel because I can see myself in your eyes.

Dina: *Holds up sign that says 'EPIC FAIL'*

Pauleen: *starts laughing*

Todd: Huh? *Turns to see sign* DINA!

**2nd Try:**

Todd: Some one must have dropped an angel because I can see my-

Dina and Pauleen: *Start laughing*

Todd: Come on you two!

**3rd Try:**

Todd: Someone must have-

Dina and Pauleen: *Start laughing uncontrolably*

Todd: *Starts laughing*

Director: We'll come back to this!

* * *

**The Bonhemoth:**

**1st try:**

Bonehemoth: *Starts to come up*

Dina: You will never catch me alive! *Starts running*

BB Brigade and Pauleen: *Start to follow*

Rupert: 0_0

**2nd try:**

Bonehemoth: *starts to come up*

Cole: Well, we're about to die.

Dina: I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! :0

Pauleen: Is it to late to run?

Lester: Probably.

Bonhemoth: *Opens its mouth*

Lola: It's like waaaaaaaay to late now.

Rupert: 0_o I don't understand you guys...

Everyone else: HEY! *They and Rupert get eaten by Bonehemoth*

* * *

**Rainbow Canyon incident:**

**1st try:**

Todd: Hey! BB Brigade commander guy! We'll show you what happens to people who kidnap girls and treat them really well!

Dina: Yeah, 'cause that's bad.

Cole: HEY!

Dina: 0_o What?

Cole: You interrupted my line.

Dina: -_-' (**A/N: YAY! Sweatdrop face! :D**)

**2nd try:**

Todd: *Just finished his line*

Cole: Ok, Plan B!

BB Goon: 0_o ...Plan B? 0_o

Cole: Yeah. Plan B.

BB Goon: We don't have a Plan B.

Cole: SO MAKE ONE!

BB Goon: With what?

Cole: You know. People have problems with us treating girls well. That plan B.

All BB Goons, kidnap girls, Dina, Pauleen, and Todd: 0_o

Cole: What?

* * *

**A/N: So, here's the first chapter. Sorry it's kinda short. I am accepting ideas, so if you have any good ones, tell me. Tell me what you think. And please check my poll. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! :D Oh, since the stroy already happens, the real Joe is playing ZZ while he was in his body and for Don B. (Lol. I just used Lola's nickname for him) they're using Robo Don. Reviews:**

**Blossomlight907: Thanks! :D**

**Ninja of Night: Thanks! :)**

**Leopardus: Thanks. :)**

**Tacogirl456: Thanks. And thanks for those ideas. I'll probably use them later in the change parts of the storyline section. If you have any blooper-like ideas for the TV show section, please tell me. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Super Electromintes(At Joe's place):**

**1st try:**

Joe: *Just finished whatever he says*

Dina: HHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I!

Joe and Pauleen: 0_o

**2nd try:**

Joe: *Finished what he says*

Dina: *points at Joe* You're a person! :D

**3rd try:**

Joe: *Same as the last two*

Dina: I like dinosaurs! :D

Director: What's up with you?

Dina: I'VE HAD 5 CUPS OF COFFEE! :D

Director, Joe, and Pauleen: 0_0

* * *

**Super Electrominite (Icegrip Plateu)**

**1st try:**

Lola: *Says whatever she says*

Dina: Give back the Super Electrominites! Or, I'll do something!

Lola: 0_o Do what?

Dina: Simple.

Pauleen: This isn't how this is supposed to go. -_-'

Dina: Anyway, you know the announcers for the Caliosteo Islands?

Lola: Are they like those to dinosaurs?

Dina: Yep. And one of them has a HUGE crush on you. I'll go get him if you want.

Lola: 0_0

**2nd try:**

Lola: *Whatever she says*

Dina: Ok, since you won't give them back, hey! Trip! Lola's over here!

Lola: 0_o

Trip Cera: HI! *runs over to Lola* I love you!

Lola: 0_0

Pauleen: 0_o

Cole and Lester: *Step out from behind the rock they hid behind* 0_o

Trip: We should go get married and live on a mountain! :D

Lola: 0_0

Rupert: *comes running up and sees what's going on* Dina, you are evil you know that?

Dina: Yep. XP

* * *

**A/N: Ok, sorry there are only two...but the last one was kinda long. So, in case you haven't played the game or payed attention to the announcers, Trip Cera, whose one of them and a Triceratops, has a HUGE crush on Lola. And he actually said he wanted to marry her. And here's a list of faces I'll use:**

**:) - smile**

**:D - Huge smile**

**:( - frown**

**:'( - cry face**

**0_0 - don't know how to explain...**

**0_o - confused**

**:P - stick tounge out face**

**XP - laughing stick tounge out face**

**XD- laughing face **

**And that's it. Anyway, please tell me which is your favorite out of these and the orevious chapters (please pick a certain one. what I mean is, pick one of the tries). I'll update as soon as I can. Please review, and send in blooper ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! I'd like to thank Blossomlight and Magma Red for giving me two of these (They'll be marked).**

**Reviews:**

**Magma Red: Good idea. I'm using it in this chapter. And, thanks for following and faving this story.**

**Tacogirl456: Ok. That's fine. :) Tell me if you come up with any more.**

**Ninja of Night: :D**

**Blossomlight907: Thanks for the idea! :D I'm using it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Blossomlight907's idea:**

**1st try:**

Dina: We aren't stalking you.

**2nd try:**

Rupert: *says whatever he says*

Dina: All we want is a Fossil Battle.

**3rd try:**

Rupert: Well, if it will keep you from- *falls into water*

Todd and Dina: *start laughing*

Rupert: *still sitting in the water* It's not funny... :(

* * *

**Magma Red's idea:**

**1st try:**

Rupert's dad: *steps out of helicopter and slips on the ice*

Rupert: Father!

Rupert's dad: I'm ok!

**2nd try:**

Rupert's dad: *slips on ice again*

**25th try:**

Rupert's dad: *slips on ice for the 25th time* Why does this keep happening?!

* * *

**BB Brigade becomes good (A/N: or as I like to call this one, Cole's fail)**

**1st try:**

Cole: I mean, look at us. You've got a vain hipster, a creepy rocker, and a ditsy hippie. ...I think I just made fun of all three of us...

**2nd try:**

Cole: I mean, look at us. You've got a creepy hipster, a ditsy rocker, and a vain hippie. ...Wait, what?

**3rd try:**

Cole: I mean, look at us. You've got a vain rocker, a creepy hippie, and a ditsy hipster.

Director: Cole, what's going on with you?

Cole: I don't know.

**4th try:**

Cole: I mean, look at us. You've got a creepy hippie, a ditsy hipster, and a vain rocker. *growls* WHY CAN'T I GET THIS RIGHT?!

**5th try:**

Cole: I mean, look at us. You've got a creepy rocker, a ditsy hippie, and a vain hipster. Ok, I officially give up. *leaves*

Director: Well, at least he only got the order wrong this time... -_-'

* * *

**Rainbow Canyon incident (A/N: This takes place the same day as the previous one)**

**1st try:**

Cole: You don't get this pretty by accident, you know?

Dina: *starts to laugh*

Cole: What's so funny?

Dina: You. XD

**2nd try:**

Cole: *says whatever he says before starting to laugh*

Dina: *starts to laugh with him*

Todd: 0_o

**3rd try:**

Cole and Dina: *start laughing uncontrolably without either of them saying anything*

BB Goons, Kidnapped Girls, Todd, and Pauleen: 0_o

Director: Dina, calm down. And Cole, what is wrong with you today?

Cole: I don't know. XD

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! So, out of these three chapters, which blooper thing is your favorite (You can pick one for each chapter)? And send in any ideas you have. And review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! I'd like to thank Blossomlight907 and Tacogirl456 for two of them.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: You didn't have to pick, it was just a little questions.**

**Blossomlight907: I'm using 1 of those. I'll probably use the other two later. And thanks. :)**

**Tacogirl456: Thanks. :) I'm using that in this chapter.**

**Leopardus: Thanks. :)**

**Oh, first, I've already said this, but, Joe is being ZZ while he was in his body, and they're using Robo Don for Don Boneyard since the story's already happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters champions.**

* * *

**Blossomlight907's:**

**1st try:**

Robo Don: You must not trust the present Joe Wildwest, because he is-

Dina: A banana?

**2nd try:**

Robo Don: *says whatever he says*

Dina: I got it! He's a monkey!

**3rd try:**

Robo Don: *same as last two*

Dina: Is he a Ptera?

**4th try:**

Robo Don: *I think you get it by now*

Dina: He's Todd! :D

Todd: *comes in* 0_0

* * *

**Tacogirl456's:**

Joe: *whatever he says as Todd gets the Pipsquek*

Todd: *falls off of the tower and screams*

Joe: Did he fall?! *lets out Ptera who go gets Todd*

Todd: *clinging to Ptera, and laughs nervously as he holds up the Pipsquek* I got it...

* * *

**Todd's fail:**

**1st try:**

Todd: Someone must've chased a pineapple because I can see a monkey in your eyes!

Dina and Pauleen: *laughing uncontrollably*

Todd: I feel odd now...

**2nd try:**

Todd: Something must have eaten a house because I can feel a piece of paper in Antartica!

Dina, Pauleen, and Director: *almost dying of laughter*

Todd: Uh... I can get this...

**3rd try:**

Todd: Someone must have dropped a freezer on a gas station because a lion chased a T-Rex Lord!

Dina, Pauleen, and Director: *die of laughter*

Todd: I give up...

* * *

**Rainbow Canyon Incident (I've done a lot of these...)**

**Cole's plan:**

Cole: We spoil... uh... um... we spoil the... what was my line?

**Todd's stomach ache:**

Todd: Why did I have to eat that shark I found in a puddle?

Dina: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWW!

Cole: Why would you eat a shark you found in a puddle?!

Todd: Oops...

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! So, if you have any ideas for people messing up their lines, tell me. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Oh, I put a different poll on my profile, but the other one is NOT closed, I just felt like putting a different one up for a few days. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5!**

**Reviews:**

**Blossomlight907: Ok! Thanks! And I hope you can get a account later too. And I'll follow and fav you too. :) And thatnks for the idea. I'm using it. I added a little bit to it though.**

**Ninja of Night: Ok. :)**

**Tacogirl456: You're welcome. And I'm using that idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Blossomlight907's:**

**1st try:**

Pauleen: It's small, curvy, and it doesn't to protect me... wait, what?

**2nd try:**

Pauleen: It's huge, flat, and helps to hide me. May I try again, digadig?

**3rd try:**

Pauleen: It's evil, bent, and helps to scare people. I give up, digadig. :(

* * *

**Tacogirl456's:**

Pauleen: *hitting random buttons on VMM in boenehemoth and randomly gets teleported somewhere*

Rupert, Dina, and Robinson: 0_0

Pauleen: *looks at where she is* Um... Where am I?

* * *

**The missing princess:**

1st try:

Minister Pomposa: I am Minister Pompo.

**2nd try:**

Minister Pomposa: I am Pomposa Minister.

**3rrd try:**

Minister Pomposa: I am not Minister Pomposa.

* * *

**Prof. Scatterly:**

**1st try:**

Prof. Scatterly: I am not Proffeser Nigel Scatterly, the curator of The Caliosteo Museum.

Dina: Then who are you?

**2nd try:**

Prof. Scatterly: I am Proffesor Nigel Scatterly, the destroyer of the Caliosteo Museum.

Dina: You destryed your own museum?! 0_0

**3rd try:**

Prof. Scatterly: I am Proffesor Nigel Scatterly, the eater of the Caliosteo Museum.

Dina: Now you ate it?! Is that why you destroyed it?!

Prof. Scatterly: No.

**4th try:**

Prof. Scatterly: I am Proffesor Nigel Scatterly, the owner of the Vivosaur Island Museum.

Dina: You work on Vivosaur Island now?!

* * *

**A/N: So, here's chapter 5. So, send in ideas for people messing up their lines, except, this time, have it involve the BB Brigade. So, as always, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6.**

**Reviews:**

**Fuzzy: Thanks for the idea. :)**

**Tacogirl456: Thanks for the ideas! :D I'll use at least one of them in the next chapter. And, Tell me if you get any more ideas. And take your time.**

**Blossomlight907: YAY! You got an account. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Fuzzy's:**

**1st try:**

Todd: Oh, why did I eat those oysters I found in the swimming pool?

Dina: There's a swimming pool on these islands? Woo-hoo!

**2nd try:**

Todd: Oh, why did I eat those oysters I found in the swimming pool?

Dina:You found oysters in a swimming pool? Todd, hose were probably plastic! We need to get you to the hospital right now! *calls 911*

* * *

**Super Electrimites:**

**After battle:**

**1st try:**

Lester: I AM NOT ANGRY!

Cole: You call THAT not angry?

**2nd try:**

Lester: I AM SO HAPPY!

Lola: That's, like, soooooooo not happy.

**3rd try:**

Lester: I AM SO SAD!

Dina: That's sad?

**4th try:**

Lester: I AM NOT A PERSON!

Cole and Lola: 0_0 *slowly look at each other before looking back at Lester and running away*

Dina, Rupert and Pauleen: 0_0

* * *

**Super Electrominites:**

**Lola's plan:**

**1st try:**

Lola: I don't think you were listening to me. Rember when I, like, said I wanted the Fighters to be happy about the Cup?

Dina: You WANT us to be happy?

**2nd try:**

Lola: Rember that I, like, said that Fighters wanted the BB Brigade to be sad about the Cup?

**3rd try:**

Lola: Rember when I, like, said I wanted to be happy about the Cup?

Pauleen: You want to be happy about the Cup?

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! :) Ok, so, next chapter is going to be a BB Brigade exclusive chapter. So, if you have any ideas about the BB Brigade, tell me. And review!**


	7. Chapter 7: BB Brigade Exclusive

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! This is the BB Brigade exclusive chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**Blossomlight907: Thanks for saying it was funny. And thanks for the idea. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Blossomlight907's:**

**1st try:**

Cole: You're going to steal my style, aren't you?

Dina: 0_0 Umm... Your style is stupid and lame.

**2nd try:**

Cole: YOU'RE NOT STEALING MY STYLE! *starts laughing and running around like a maniac*

Dina: 0_0' Ummmmmmmmm... I think Cole's either insane or has had a LOT of coffee. Probably both.

**3rd try:**

Cole: You steal here style you aren't. Wait, WHAT DID I SAY?!

Dina: *slaps forehead and groans*

* * *

**Tacogirl456's:**

**1st try:**

Lola: She was caaaaaaalm, man.

Dina: I thought she was wild.

**2nd try:**

Lola: She was not wiiiiiid, man.

**3rd try:**

Lola: She was weeeeeird, man.

**4th try:**

Lola: She was... she was... something...

* * *

**Super Electrominites (After battle):**

**1st try:**

Lester: I AM SO ANGRY!

Cole, Lola, Dina, Rupert and Pauleen: 0_0

**2nd try:**

Lester: I AM SO ANGRY!

Cole: Calm down.

Lester: *gives Cole a death glare*

Cole: 0_0

**3rd try:**

Lester: *looks SUPER angry*

Dina: Lest, I agree with Cole. Calm down.

Lester: *starts to chase Cole and Dina*

Lola, Pauleen, and Rupert: 0_o

Director: Lester! Stop chasing them!

Lester: NEVER!

**5 hours later:**

Cole and Dina: *exhausted*

Director: I can't believe he chased them for five hours... -_-'

* * *

**BB Brigade Base (After Lester fails his plan):**

**1st try:**

Robo Don: I will not accept victory!

BB Brigade trio: 0_o

**2nd try:**

Lola: I maybe could not use help from the girls...

Lester: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Cole: I am NOT a girl!

Lola: Oops...

**3rd try:**

Lola: Ypu're totally not gonna loooooove this plan... whoever you are. I promise.

**4th try:**

Lola: Oh, wooooooow. It's like the five of you are completely different guys.

Cole: There are five of us? 0_o

Director: Lola, why can't you get anything right?

Lola: I don't know.

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! The next chapter will be a Joe exclusive! And review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Joe Wildwest Exclusive

**A/N: Here's chapter 8! I have 4 notes, 1: I probably won't update this again 'til I get at LEAST 2 chapters on my FFC replay story, and 2: Hunter is the name I use for the hero from the first game. 3: I have decided to start naming the blooper things I put up. 4: Every 10 chapters, I'll swap categories. I'll come back to one I was previously done, after I do a couple of different ones.**

**Reviews:**

**Blossomlight907: I enjoyed our chat too. :D And, it's ok if you run out of ideas.**

**Taxogirl456: THANKS. :D And thanks for the idea.**

**LOL: Thanks for the idea. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters or Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Tacogirl456's:**

Joe: *misses Dina's hand*

Dina and Todd: *screaming as they fall*

Joe: *has his Ptera catch them in its beak*

Dina: Never. Do. That. Again.

Joe: Ok... I am SO SORRY pardners...

Todd: *clinging to Dina like crazy even though the Ptera had him* O-o-o-okay. Thanks for... apologizing.

* * *

**LOL's:**

Joe: You folks won't love it here and dreams don't come true.

Dina: They don't? I'm outta here! *jumps on helicopter*

* * *

**Joe's offer to join the BB Brigade:**

Joe: I want y'all to join the BB Brigade!

Todd and Pauleen: 0_o

Dina: I accept!

Todd: You accept?!

Dina: Yeah. Why not? The BB Brigade is good now.

Pauleen: But-

Joe: I meant The Caliosteo Patrol Team... -_-'

* * *

**Joe reveals he is everyone in the Fossil Fighters universe. ...Except the person he was supposed to say he was.**

**1st try:**

Joe: I am Joe Wildwest!

Dina: Uh, Joe?

Joe: Yeah?

Dina: I get your not ZZ, but you have to say the line right.

Joe: Oops... What was it again?

Dina: "I am Zongazonga." -_-'

**2nd try:**

Joe: I am not Zongazona!

**3rd try:**

Joe: I am Don Boneyard!

**4th try:**

Joe: I am Todd!

Todd: 0_o

**5th try:**

Joe: I am Rupert!

**6th try:**

Joe: I am Prof. Scatterly!

**7th try:**

Joe: I am Terry!

**8th try:**

Joe: I am Kent!

**9th try:**

Joe: I am Minister Pomposa!

**10th try:**

Joe: I am Robinson! (**A/N: Otr whatever that guy's name is**)

**11th try:**

Joe: I am Cole!

**12th try:**

Joe: I am Lester!

**13th try:**

Joe: I am Holt!

**14th try:**

Joe: I am Dr. Diggins!

**15th try:**

Joe: I am Saurhead!

**16th try:**

Joe: I am Raptin!

**17th try:**

Joe: I am King Dyanal!

**18th try:**

Joe: I am Mr. Richmond!

**19th try:**

Joe: I am Rex!

**20th try:**

Joe: I am Snivels!

**21st try:**

Joe: I am Capt. Bullwort!

**22nd try:**

Joe: I am Hunter1!

**23rd try:**

Joe: I am Dina!

**24th try:**

Joe: I am Pauleen!

**25th try:**

Joe: I am Stella!

**26th try:**

Joe: I am Lola!

**27th try:**

Joe: I am Joanie!

**28th try:**

Joe: I am Princess Pooch!

**29th try:**

Joe: I am Rosie!

**30th try:**

Joe: I am Nevada!

**31st try:**

Joe: I am Vivian!

**32nd try:**

Joe: I am Duna!

Everyone he just mentioned: *die of laughter*

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 8! So, it may be a while 'til I get the next chapter up because, like I said, I want to get a few chapters of my FFC replay up. Anyway, the next chapter will be a Todd exclusive. So send in ideas and review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Todd Exclusive

**A/N: Here's Chapter 9! This actually took me much less time than I thought it would to get up. Anyway, this is the Todd exclusive chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**Tacogirl456: Thanks! :D And thanks for the idea!**

**Magma Red: Thanks! :D And since I went over the OC part in the review, I won't say anything. Oh, and for your idea, I'm gonna use that in the next chapter.**

**Dragon girlMew: Thanks for the idea! :D**

**MasterIcePhoenix: Thanks! :D And, I'll use that next chapter.**

**Fuzzy: Thanks! :D And thanks for the idea!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Tacogirl456's:**

**1st try:**

**Todd:** *trips as he runs to save you*

**2nd try:**

**Todd: ***Trips again*

**100th try:**

**Todd: ***trips AGAIN*

* * *

**Dragon girlMew's:**

**Todd: ***runs into a tree at Jungle Labryinth and knocks himself out*

**Dina: ***walks over* Uhh... Todd?

* * *

**Fuzzy's:**

**1st try:**

**Todd: **Darn, I shouldn't have eaten that honeydew!

**Dina: **Why? Are you alergic or something?

**2nd try:**

**Todd: **Darn, I shouldn't have eaten that human flesh!

**Dina****: **...What?

**3rd try:**

**Todd: **Darn, I should've eaten lunch... Sorry, Dina. I'm too hungry to help.

**Dina: **...Close enough.

* * *

**Todd wants to eat the BB Brigade:**

**1st try:**

**Todd: **Yeah! I'll fake stomach aches whenever I try to stop the BB Brigade!

**Joe, Pauleen, and Dina: **0_o

**2nd try:**

**Todd: **Yeah! I'll do whatever it takes to eat the BB Brigade!

**BB Brigade Trio: ***come in just in time to hear him say that* 0_0 *run away*

**3rd try:**

**Todd:** BB Brigade! I'll takes stop to the yeah!

**Joe, Pauleen, and Dina: ***die of laughter*

* * *

**Todd likes Pauleen:**

**Pauleen: ***jumps out from behind the bush*

**Todd: ***screams* It's the person I have a crush on!

**Pauleen: **Y-you do?

**Todd: **u-uhh... yeah...

**Dina: **Unattended romantic moment! :D

* * *

**Todd is a pineapple:**

**Todd: **I'm a pineapple!

**Rupert: **0_o That was... random...

* * *

**Todd married a piece of chocolate that's named Coffee:**

**Todd: **Everyone, this is my wife, Coffee. *hold up piece of chocolate*

**Joe, Pauleen, Dina, BB Brigade trio, Prof. Scatterly, Joanie, , Staff leaders, and Director: **0_o

**Rupert: **Uh... I hate to break this to you Todd, but, that's a piece of chocolate.

**Todd: **How dare you!

**Coffee: **Yeah. He really did marry me!

**Everyone mentioned in really long thing except Rupert: **0_0

**Rupert: **This makes NO SENSE!

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 9! So next chapter, send in the funniest ideas you can think of. Also, I'm adding a section with OCs, so send in OCs.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's chapter 10! :) So, I have a few things to say. 1: I'll probably not update as quickly because I've started school, which is evil. And, I have become re-obssessed with Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs. 2: For** those** of you who like my FFC replay, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I promise. 3: This is the last of the blooper section for now. I may come back to it if I can come up with any more after this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Magma Red's:**

**Delvivery boy: ***randomly shows up during the scene where the BB Brigade becomes good*

**Everyone but Lester: **0_o

**Lester: **There's my pie! :D

**Cole: **You ordered PIE?! In the middle of something like this?

**Lester: ***starting to eat pie* You got a problem?

**Dina: **Yeah! How come you didn't order pie for anyone else?!

**Everyone but Cole, Lester, and the Director: **YEAH!

**Lester: **Delivery boy, GET MORE PIE!

**Everyone except Cole and the Director: **YAY! :D

**Cole and Director: **-_-

* * *

**Tacogirl456:**

**1st try:**

**Rupert: **I don't wish to kill you in the finals!

**Dina: **0_0 ...Kill me...?

**Rupert: **What...? oh... Well, I said I DIDN'T wish to kill you...

**2nd try:**

**Rupert: **I wish to eat you in the finals!

**Dina: **What do you have against me today?!

**Rupert: **Uhhhh... oops...

* * *

**Guest's:**

**1st try:**

**Pauleen: ***talking to ice sculpture* Hi it's a horrible day, isn't it, digadig? Wait, that wasn't right.

**2nd try:**

**Pauleen: ***to Dina* So, I bet your wondering why I was talking to Rupert, huh?

**Dina: **Ummmm... Pauleen, that's not Rupert... *points to ice sculpture*

**Pauleen: **Ohhh... It must have been the mask then...

**Dina: **Pauleen, you're not wearing the mask.

**Pauleen: **Really?

**Dina: **Are you on a new medication or what?

* * *

**Poor Cole can't get this one line right... (Some of you may rember Cole messing up this one line a lot in Chapter 3)**

**1st try:**

**Cole: **I mean, we're weirdos that people mistake for a rock band.

**Dina: **0_o people mistake you for a rock band?

**Lola: **Yeaaaaaaaaaaah...

**2nd try:**

**Cole: **I mean, look at us. You've got a vain hippie, a ditsy hipster, and a creepy rocker.

**3rd try:**

**Cole: **I mean... Uhhhh... I mean... uh... something about ducks...?

**Lester: **Seriously? Ducks?

**Cole: **I can't get this line right... :'(

* * *

**Example of next section:**

**Todd: **I am a cow!

**Dina: **No! I'M a cow!

**Rupert: **Neither of you are cows. -_-'

**Joe, BB Brigade, Pauleen, and other random people: **WE'RE THE COWS!

* * *

**A/N: So, here is the last of the bloopers for a while. So the next section is where OCs can come in. It's basically a section of pure randomness. So, you can use OCs in that section. So, I may be able to put the next chapter up by tonight. Also, thanks to all the people who reviewed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's chapter 11! YAY! Two chapters in one day! This is the first chapter of the pure randomness section.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions, Fossil Fighters, or Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia.**

* * *

**Blossomlight907's:**

**Todd: **I LOVE WAFFLES!

**Acilla (Blossomlight907's OC): **-_-' um, Todd. You're stupid. No offense, but, WAFFLES ARE DUMB AND SO ARE YOU!

* * *

**Tacogirl456's:**

**Pauleen: ***doing the hipshaker dance*

**Rosie, Digadig Cheiftain, and Hunter(hero from 1st game): ***start doing it as well*

**Everyone else from FF and FFC: **0_0

* * *

**People breaking the 4th wall:**

**Dina: **I like cheese. :D

**Todd: **YAY!

**Keith (from Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia): ***randomly comes in* I like cheese too!

**Dina: **You don't belong in this story! I don't rember ilovedogs12 inviting you!

**Cole: ***randomly comes in* Yay! We're breaking the fourth wall! :D *leaves*

**Rythmi (also from Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia): ***comes in and leaves with Keith*

**Todd: **They were nice.

**Me: **Dina, why did you break the fourth wall?

**Dina: **BECAUSE IT'S FUN YOU WEIRDO!

**Me: **I'M NOT WEIRD!

**Todd: **Bananas are people too! :D

* * *

**Bananas are evil...**

**Everyone form FFC: ***watching their bloopers and laughing at each others mistakes*

**Banana: ***come in and starts hitting Rupert with a small piece of paper* DIE!

**Rupert: **0_0 WHY IS THERE A EVIL BANANA ATTACKING ME?!

**Dina: ***takes phone out and starts recording*

**Rupert: **Why aren't any of you helping?!

**Dina: **Because it's too funny to stop.

**Banana: **Well, since you won't die with this... *Puts paper away and grabs a piece of bread* DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!

**Rupert: ***randomly starts crying* Please help me! :'(

**Todd: **I **TOLD**you bananas are people too!

* * *

**Joe's gone insane.**

**Joe: ***come running in crying*

**Prof. Scatterly: **Um... something wrong there old bean?

**Joe: **everyone except you and I DIED! And now their ghost are haunting me!

**Patrol Team and BB Brigade Trio: ***come in with white sheets over them*

**Prof. Scatterly: **Um...

**Dina: ***lifts up the sheet and gives him a 'shhhhh' gesture a whispers* He thinks we're ghost.

**Prof. Scatterly: **Um... you know that they're not ghosts. *points to them*

**Joe: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE GHOSTS ARE BACK! *runs off screaming*

**Patrol Team and BB BRrigade: ***take off sheets and start laughing like crazy*

**Prof. Scatterly: **You guys are evil...

* * *

**NEVER let Cole have 10 cups of coffee...**

**Cole: **I AM A BANANA!

**Lola: **That's, like, good to know. I guess.

**Lester: **Have you had any coffee?

**Cole: YEP! **:D

**Lester: **How much...?

**Cole: **10 cups. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

**Lola and Lester: **0_0

**Cole: **A computer ate my B-Plesio!

**Cole's B-Plesio: **0_o

**Cole: **Then a monkey ate Lola and Lester! :'(

**Lester and Lola: **0_0

**Lola: **Ummm... Cole... are you, like, okay?

**Cole: AHHHHHHHHHHH!** It's a ghost! *runs off*

**Lola: **0_o

**Lester: **Well, I don't know about you, but I think that was pretty entertaining. :)

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 11! I'm still happy I got two chapters up on the same day. I forgot to say this, but, feel free to have little cameos from people from other things. However, if I don't know them well or at all, I won't put them. I'm sorry. Anyway, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, so, before the chapter, I want to say a few things. First, to fans of my FFC replay, I'm sorry that I haven't got the next chapter up. Schools getting in the way, and I don't know where to end the chapter, so I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. It may be a little bit though. This one is basically to tell you I am still working on it. Oh, speacking of that story, the blooper section of this is connected to it. Well, basically everything is. Second, I won't be able to update as fast because of school. I have a couple of things, but I'll ask at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except some of the ideas, and two OCs I may or may not put in at some point.**

* * *

**Dragon girlMew's:**

**Rupert: ***walking*

**Oris (Dragon girlMew's OC): ***comes up with her Lucario* Hi rich boy!

**Rupert: **Do I know you?

**Oris: **Nope.

**Rupert: **I'm doing something, so, please leave.

**Oris: **WHAT DID YOU SAY?! *starts attacking him*

**Rupert: **0_0 *runs of with Oris chasing him*

* * *

**A lot of things are evil...**

**Everyone from FF/FFC: ***doing nothing*

Piece of paper: *comes in with a iPod*

**Dina: **Why does that pice of paper have an iPod?*

**Piece of Paper: **'Cause I'm awesome like that!

**Banana from last chapter: ***sees Rupert and takes out piece of bread* **DIE!**

**Rupert: **HOW COME I GET ATTACKED BY EVIL BANANAS WHENEVER I'm near you guys?!

**Mammoth Vision: **I'm a evil giant TV! *start laughing like an insane person before getting out a giant thing of plastic food and throwing the food at people*

**Joe: **How could you betray me like this?!

**A bunch of random stuff: ***come and start tthrowing random things, like dog toys and pie at everyone*

**KL-33N: ***come s in with a tray of drinks for everyone* 0_0 Um... did I miss something-BOOP?

* * *

**NEVER let the Patrol Team or BB Brigade Trio have a lot of sugar and coffee. Or anyone else you will see in this.**

**Todd: **I like bananas that marry ears that are named Steve! :D

**Pauleen: **I LIKE TO EAT HOUSES! :D

**Rupert: **My Mapo King chased a flying pizza. 0_0

**Dina: **I AM A UNICORN THAT'S SCARED OF A CATTERPILLAR NAMED HGJGUGDYFTFYTCDTYFYCTDTCYTCY ! :0

**Lester and Lola: ***chasing Cole while wearing white sheets over them*

**Cole: **WHY ARE THE GHOSTS CHASING ME?! (**A/N: Some of you may rember this from last chapter**)

**Prof. Scatterly: **I LIKE SCIENCE! :D

**Joe: **A skull took over my body! :'(

**Nick Nack: **I LIKE RANDOM THINGS NOBODY CARES ABOUT! :D

**Capt. Woolbeard: **I'm a ghost!

**Duna: **Humans are weird...

**Raptin: **I agree...

**Dynal: ***standing there watching*

**Dr. Diggins: **I like Stegosaurus!

**Todd: **Me too!

**Dr. Diggins and Todd: **YAY! :D :D :D :D :D :D

**BB Bandit Trio: ***come in, and start doing completely random stuff*

**Hunter: **I stopped a planet eating alien! :D

**Dina: **Oh yeah?! Well, I stopped a body stealing skull!

**Hunter: Th**at's nothing!

**Dina: **Oh, really?!

**Hunter and Dina: ***continue to argue*

**Rosie: ***talking to Pauleen* Why do we have pink hair? That's not normal!

**Pauleen: **I don't know! Maybe the evil king of monkeys made our hair pink by making us eat bread!

**Vivosaur Island staff and Caliosteo Staff leaders: **We're here doing nothing! YAY! :D :D

**Keith: **I LIKE PIE!

**Ginka: **I like hamburgers and Beyblades!

**BB Bandit trio, Go-Rock Quads, Sinis Trio, Red Eyes, and Blue Eyes: **We used to work for psychotic weirdos!

**Rythmi: **Why are we here...?

**Sven: **'Cause it's fun to break into stories that are in a different category. :D

**Wendy: **0_0 It is?

**Tai: **I like digimon. :D

**Ash: **I'm a kid who hasn't aged since 1999! :D

**Me: ***comes in* WHY ARE RANDOM PEOPLE HERE?! Eh, who cares? *leaves*

* * *

**A/N: I'll give people a year's supply of fake virtually cookies that everyone knows don't exist if they can figure out who all the people NOT from FF/FFC are from. Anyway, to all the people who reviewed, thanks! :D And thanks for the blooper ideas, I'll defintally use them when we get back to the blooper section, but, if you don't mind, at the moment could you send in completely random ideas? And to Fuzzy, yes you can request stuff. That'll never end. And I have two questions.**

**1: Do you like how I'm randomly crossing over things in this section?**

**2: So, you know how at the auther's note at the beginning of a lot of stories how they have the characters in the stories talking and stuff? Well, I was wondering, do you think I should do that? I've seen this in a lot of stories, and I was wondering if I should do it. This is for both my stories.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, Tacogirl456 and Chidori Minami each get a year's supply of fake virtual cookies! :D Oh, for Chidori Minami, it turns out his name is spelled with both. I was looking at something with Beyblade and his name is spelled Gingka.**

**Dina: YAY!**

**Me: That was random... -_-' and yep, I'm trying it.**

**Dina: I like coffee. :D Also, ilovedogs12 doesn't own anything exept some of the ideas and a ton of virtual cookies.**

**Me: Sooo... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis's: Random Tripping**

**Todd: ***trips over candy wrapper*

**Dina: ***starts laughing*

**Todd: **That's not nice. *trips over his shoelace*

**Dina: ***laughs hard*

**Todd: ***starts crying and trips on the flat ground*

**Dina: ***starts laughing so hard she falls over*

**Todd: ***runs to Jungle Labryinth*

**Dina: ***follows him*

**Todd: ***screams and gets eaten by a Krypto*

**Dina: **0_0

**Lola: ***falls out of the sky* Groooooooovy man.

**Dina: **What the heck? 0_o

* * *

**Fuzzy's:**

**Zongazonga/Robo Don: **I don't understand any of this! *explodes*

**Dina: **Well, thank goodness that's over!

**Z-Rex: ***resurrects* OM NOM! *eats Dina*

**Rupert: **Dina! My love! I shall resc-

**Z-Rex: ***eats him too*

* * *

**Guest's:**

**Hunter: **Hey, Rosie, why do I always have to save you?

**Rosie: **I don't know. Why do you think your the best?

**Hunter: **Because I'm boss like that! :D

**Rosie: **0_o

**Hunter: **You're just jealous because I'm more awesome than you. And why did you kiss me on the cheek that one night? Were you on new medication?

**Rosie: **-_-'

* * *

**Bananas really don't like Rupert.**

**Banana from last two chapters: ***goes up to Rupert* Why won't you die?!

**Rupert: **Maybe it's because you're trying to kill me with completely useless things.

**Banana: **WHAT?! Well, GO T-REX LORD! *throws a T-Rex Lord Dino Medal*

**Rupert: **0_0 Ummm... *throws Dino Medal* Go Mapo King!

**T-Rex Lord: ***touches Mapo King, which turns into a Dino Medal*

**Rupert: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *starts running around like crazy and starts crying* I'M GOING TO DIE! :'(

**Lola: **Wooooooooow. Bananas REALLY, like, don't like you, do they?

**Rupert: **WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING?!

**Banana: ***comes over with the small piece of paper and touches Rupert with it*

**Rupert: ***faints*

**Banana: **HE'S DEAD! *starts laughing like an insame person*

**Lola: **0_0 *starts to slowly walk out of the room*

**Patrol Team, Joe, Cole, Lester and Prof. Scatterly: ***come in before Lola can leave and sees what happened*

**Cole: **Ummmm... Lola... what happened? 0_o

**Lola: **I don't know. I've never, like, seen any of them in my life. *leaves*

* * *

**Pies can dance.**

**Pie: ***comes in and starts dancing*

**Everyone From FF/FFC: ***come in and start dancing*

**Pie: **ONLY **I **CAN DANCE! Now, DIE! *grabs the from last things banana*

**Rupert: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO! *faints*

**Dina: **Soooo... *starts dancing again*

**Pie: **NOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU MUST DIE!

**Red (From Pokemon Adventures/Special): ***comes in* Hi. *leaves*

**A bunch of people from Pokemon (Anime, Games, Manga, and Ranger): ***come in* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! A BANANA IS ATTACKING A PIECE OF PAPER! *leave*

**Todd: **I told everyone that bananas are people too, and do they believe me? NOOOOOOOOOO. Todd's crazy. Todd's insane. Well, I'm NOT! YOU HERE THAT?! I'M NOT! *starts laughing like a crazy person that's gone insane then drank 10000000000000000000000000 cups of coffee*

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter 13! :D Anyway, time for reviews:**

**Fuzzy: Thanks for the ideas. :) **

**Chidori Minami: Well, I said part of this in the beginning. And yes he does. 'Cause in the anime, he's constantly eating hamburgers. And, like I said earlier, you get a year's supply of virtual cookies for getting everything right. :)**

**Blossomlight907: That's okay. And I'm sorry I forgot to use her. I will in a few chapters. 'Cause the next few chapters will be themed chapters.**

**Dragon girlMew: Sure to both. Just don't kill him.**

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: I already replied to this... soo...**

**Tacogirl456: You get a year's supply of virtual cookies. :) And, it's okay. Half the people were from Pokemon Ranger, so you may not have known them. And thanks, but I don't have an account on there.**

**Guest: Thanks for the idea.**

**Guest who reviewed chapter 3: Yep. :) That makes no sense.**

**So, the next 3 or 4 chapters will be themed. So, this one is, make fun of the BB Brigade. :) Feel free to have them OOC (that's actually the whole point of this section), and you can include Joe because he's technially the leader of the BB Brigade. Also, to you guys who are fans of my other FFC story, I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow, but no promises. I'll try my best though.**


	14. Chapter 14: BB Brigade Exclusive

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! This is the make fun of the BB Brigade chapter! This is going to be fun... *starts laughing like a mentally insane person***

**BB Brigade trio and Joe: 0_0**

**Cole: I'm scared...**

**Me: Good. You should be. ESPECIALLY you. :D **

**Cole: 0_0 Now I'm REALLY scared...**

**Me: Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters/Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Magma Red's:**

**Joe: ***doing nothing*

**Random girl: **Are you Joe Wildwest?

**Joe: **Yes...

**Random girl: **I LOVE YOU! :D Girls, I found him! *a bunch of girls come*

**Joe: **0_0

**Random girl: **You see, we're HUGE fangirls of you, and we've had a BUNCH of sugar and we also have had about 100 expressos.

**Joe: **Not the sugar high fangirls... *starts to run away*

**Random Girl: **DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! *starts to follow with all the girls*

**Joe: ***gets over run by fangirls*

**-5 hours later-**

**Joe: ***comes into place where BB Brigade trio and Patrol Team are*

**Cole: **0_o What happened to you?

**Joe: **Fangirls.

**Rupert: ***walks up and puts a hand on his shoulder* I feel your pain.

* * *

**Cole and Lester have the weirdest contest ever.**

**Cole and Lester: ***arguing, AGAIN*

**Lola: **Why are you two, like, always arguing?

**Lester: **'Cause Cole's a little weirdo.

**Cole: **Little? I'm taller than you!

**Lester: **Whatever. Anyway, do you want to have a contest to see who's best?

**Cole: **Sure. But don't be too upset when I beat you.

**Lester: **I'm going too beat YOU! You hear me?!

**Cole: **Whatever. So, you pick the first challenge.

**Lester: **Alright. Whoever can eat the most pies in 5 minutes wins.

**Cole: **-_- Seriously? You'd win that no problem.

**Lester: **That's my point.

**Cole: **That's not fair!

**Lester: **Fine. Whoever can run to the top of Mount. Krakanak fastest wins the first round!

**Cole: **Okay. From where?

**Lester: **Here.

**Cole: **Alright.

**Cole and Lester: ***take off running*

**Lola: **-_-'

**-Top of Mount. Krakanak-**

**Cole: ***gets there first* OH YEAH!

**Lester: ***growls* Okay. I have a new one.

**Cole: **Hey! It's my turn!

**Lester: **I don't care. Anyway, whoever can annoy Lola and Joe first wins.

**Lola and Joe: **0_0

**Joe: **Please don't...

**Lester: **Okay. Joe, you were a skull! :)

**Joe: **-_-

**Lester: **And then you almost sank your own park.

**Joe: **:(

**Lester: **And you were evil.

**Joe: **-_-

**-Meanwhile...-**

**Lola: **Sooooo... Like, why are you doing this again?

**Cole: **I don't know... Soooooo... How do I annoy you?

**Lola: **I'm not telling.

**Cole: **I understand... So... Wasn't it gross when we got eaten then thrown up by the Bonehemoth then we had to do it again for that TV show thing they made based on what happened with Zongazonga?

**Lola: **Don't mention it... -_-'

**-Back with Lester and Joe-**

**Lester: **And THEN you called me, Cole, and Lola idiots.

**Joe: **Can't ya at least use proper grammar? -_-'

**Lester: **Oh, and then you apologized when we weren't even mad at you.

**Joe: **Fine. Ya have officialy annoyed me. -_-

**Lester: **YAY! :D

**-Back with Cole and Lola-**

**Cole: **I mean, why'd we have to get thrown up? First, the fish guts ruined my hair, then we get thrown up by a whale.

**Lola: **Stop. Please.

**Cole: **Oops... I annoyed you without even trying, didn't I?

**Lola: **Yep.

**Cole: **Sorry. Well, I should go annoy Joe now. *leaves*

**Lester:** *runs in*LOLA! Rember the Bonehemoth thing?

**Lola: **-_-' Not again...

**-With Joe and Cole-**

**Cole: **Sooooooooo... Hi.

**Joe: **0_o ...Hiiiii...

**Cole: **So...

**Lester: ***runs in* I WIN THIS ROUND! YAY!

**Cole: **Fine. Okay, now what?

**Lester: **I don't know.

* * *

**Couldn't come up with a title...**

**BB Brigade (and I literaly mean, the entire BB Brigade) and Patrol Team: ***somewhere, doing nothing*

**Trip Cera (one of the announcers from FFC if you don't know): ***sees Lola and runs over* HI LOLA! I LOVE YOU! :D

**Lola: **Not again... -_-

**Rest of BB Brigade: **0_0

**Trip Cera: **Lola, I love you. Will you marry me?

**Dina: **Awwwww... :)

**Lola: **No.

**Trip Cera: **Why? :'(

**Lola: **You're, like, a _dinosaur_.

**Trip Cera: **I don't care. I love you. I will fight for your love for the rest of my life if I have too.

**Lola: **0_0

* * *

**Cole has a REALLY bad day (Co-Written with Blossomlight907).**

**Cole has bad luck (Blossomlight907's idea, I came up with the bad luck):**

**Cole: ***falls into mud*

**-later-**

**Some random person that's eating ice cream: ***spills ice cream on Cole*

**-later-**

**Cole: ***gets chased by fangirls*

**-after fangirls-**

**Cole: ***gets chased by wolves*

**Cole fails at everything (Blossomlight907's idea, I came up at what he fails at):**

**Cole: ***fails at throwing Dino Medals*

**-later-**

**Cole: ***fails at talking*

**-later-**

**Cole: ***fails at walking*

**-later-**

**Cole: ***fails at standing*

**Cole losses his memory (Blossomlight907's idea):**

**Lester: **Hey, Cole, have you seen my Dino Medals?

**Cole: **You're you? And who's Cole? And what's a Dino Medal?

**Cole fails at... Well you'll see. Then his boneysaurs turn on him (Blossomlight907's idea):**

**Cole: ***nervous* Um... Lola... Would... Um... Would you like to go out sometime?

**Lola: **Sorry I can't. I hope you understand.

**Cole: **Wha... Oh. Okay. Well, bye. *leaves* Why'd she say no? :'( (**A/N: Aww... crying face) **

**Cole's B-Rex: ***comes out of Dino Medal and eats Cole*

* * *

**A/N: HI. :) Ok, So, Blossomlight907 and I like ColeXLola, but we were just trying to be mean to Cole. :)**

**Cole: She said no... :'(**

**Me: Yep. Then you're B-Rex ate you.**

**Cole: Yeah. At least I'm alive though. :) But Lola said no... *crys***

**Me: Okaaaaaay. Anyway, this section has been shortened to 5 chapters. The reason for that is because I'm REALLY excited about the next section I couldn't wait that long. I won't tell you what tha section is though. Anyway, the next chapter is a Patrol Team exclusive. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Patrol Team Exclusive

**Me: Okay, here's the last chapter of this section (for now)! This is a Patrol Team exclusive. (smiles evily)**

**Dina: YAY!**

**Todd: I'm scared.**

**Rupert: Me too.**

**Pauleen: ilovedogs12 doesn't own Fossil Fighters Champions or McDonalds, digadig.**

**Dina: Also, Oris and her Lucario, Anubis, belong to Dragon girlMew and Acilla belongs to Blossomlight907.**

* * *

**Magma Red's:**

**Rupert: ***doing nothing*

**Sugar high expresso fangirls from last chapter: ***start to chase Rupert*

**Rupert: **0_0 *starts to protect his hair*

**-10 days later-**

**Rupert: ***finally out runs fangirls* That took FOREVER! -_-'

**Fangirls: **There he is!

**Rupert: **Not again...

**Dina: **Tro! Lugmos Sphere!

**Fangirls: ***get hit by attack*

**Rupert: **Th-thanks Dina.

**Dina: **No problem. But you know, I'm just so awesome that that was easy. :)

**Rupert: **-_-

* * *

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis's:**

**ZZ's castle: ***starts to collapse*

**Todd: ***he and Pauleen land on tower with Ptera* The Patrol Team's here!

**Pauleen: **Jump on, digadig!

**Rupert and Dina: ***nod and jump on but the castle falls before Ptera can take off*

**Director: **That's the tenth time we had to call the ambulance TODAY!

**Joe and Everyone Else: **Well, at least have McDonalds. *run off*

**Director: **-_-'

* * *

**Dragon girlMew's and Blossomlight907's OCs are in this one.**

**Rupert: ***doing nothing*

**Acilla: **Hi Rupert! :)

**Rupert: ***ignores her*

**Acilla: **Hey! You can't ignore me!

**Oris: ***comes up* Is he annoying you?

**Acilla: **Yeah.

**Oris: **Good. *takes out chainsaw*

**Acilla: **We're attacking him with chainsaws? Awesome. :) *takes out chainsaw*

**Anubis: ***prepares a Bone Rush attack*

**Oris, Acilla and Anubis: *st**art to chase Rupert*

**Rupert: **0_0 *runs like an insane person*

* * *

**Pauleen's insane:**

**Pauleen: **I got killed by a nose! Now I'm a ghost and I'm gonna chase the rest of the Patrol Team, digadig! And then, I'm gonna get a milkshake. :3

* * *

**The return of the Banana:**

**Rupert: **Bananas are evil...

**Dina: **Do we care?

**Rupert: ***starts crying* You meanie! :'(

**Todd: **I TOLD YOU BANANAS ARE PEOPLE TOO! AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T BELIEVE ME! HOW COULD YOU?!

**Dina: **'Cause you're a psychotic weirdo?

**Todd: **Am not! Just to prove it, banana! Come here!

**Banana that doesn't like Rupert: ***comes in*

**Rupert: ***starts crying even harder* We're all gonna die...

**Dina: **I'm not scared by a banana!

**Banana: ***starts to hit Dina with a piece of bread* DIE!

**Dina: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm gonna die! *starts crying before she faints*

**Banana: **:) *looks at Rupert*

**Rupert: ***faints*

**Todd: ***starts laughing like an insane person before he faints*

**Banana: ***leaves*

**Pauleen: ***comes in* 0_o Did I... miss something, digadig?

* * *

**Me: And that's the last chapter of the section! :) Sorry it's kinda short. Okay, so, I know I haven't been answering reviews lately, so, sorry about that. I'll get back to it this chapter. But I won't for the next section because the next section is... a Q & A thing. :) So, you ask characters stuff, and I'll try to answer. The reason fir that is because, well, the chapters will basically be doing that. This section will be 25 chapters long, with one chapter for each character from FF/FFC. Before I tell you who the first character is, I'm going to do reviews.**

**Blossomlight907: Thanks. :) And thank you SO much for the help. :) And, okay. I'll ask for help if I need it again. :)**

**Magma Red: Thanks for the idea. :) And, you like making characters get chased by sugar high expresso fangirls, don't you?**

**Luna23111: Thanks. :)**

**Dragon girlMew: He got to be chased. :3**

**Tacogirl456: Sorry for not answering reviews. I kept forgetting too. Sorry. And, it's okay. :)**

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: Thanks for what you said and the idea. :)**

**Okay, so, the first character is Hunter, AKA the hero from the first game.**

**Hunter: YAY! :D**

**Me: So send in questions for Hunter. :) 'Til next chapter, bye. :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Hunter

**Me: Okay, So here's how this section is gonna work. I'll answer the questions in the chapter, and in the ending A/N I'll do the rest. Anyway, I don't own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

**Me: **So, Hunter, Blossomlight907 has four questions. First, Blossomlight907 asks, "Hunter, why are you so attracted to Rosie?"

**Hunter: **Let's see... Well, she's cute, nice, she can be annoying at times, and she's really nice. :)

**Me: **Okay. So, next, Blossomlight907 asks, "WHY DID YOU NOT LIKE DUNA? WHY?"

**Hunter: **Okay, first, calm down. Second, it's not tat I don't like her, it's just that I like Rosie more.

**Me: **Okay. Next Blossomlight907 asks, "Are you hyper on caffiene?"

**Hunter: **Yes. :D

**Me: **Okay, next Blossomlight907 gives you 100000000 cupcakes.

**Hunter: **YAY! :D

**Me: **Don't eat them until the end of the chapter. We need you sitting down and calm for this. Anyway, Tacogirl456 asks "If Dina and Pauleen were extra choices to take with you on Guhnash, you would you pick?"

**Hunter: **Let's see... if you mean along with Rosie and Duna, then I'll still pick Rosie. If you mean just those two, then I'd pick... Rupert's gonna kill me but probably Dina. But ONLY if I had to pick between her or Pauleen.

**Rupert: ***comes in* I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

**Me: **Security!

**Security: ***come and take Rupert away*

**Me: **Okay. So, Dragon girlMew asks, "Hunter, who do you seriously like? Rosie or Duna?

**Hunter: **Rosie. Sorry Duna. But, Rosie.

**Me: **Okay. Magama Red asks, "Hunter, do you have a family back home?"

**Hunter: **Yep. There's my parents, then I have an older brother, and a younger sister who's nine. We all like dinosaurs. My mom's a paletologist, my dad's a Fossil Fighter like I am, my brother's training to be a paletologist, and my sister wants to be a Fighter. She's got posters of all the famous Fighters.I mean, there's me, my dad, Joe, Dina, um... I think there's a few of Rosie, Pauleen, Todd, and Saurhead. Then there' Rupert. SO MANY Rupert posters. -_-'

**Me: **Magma Red asks, "Do you dream of Rosie/Duna?"

**Hunter: **Sometimes I dream of Rosie. The other times I dream of either weird or embarissing things. Like once I dreamed everyone, I mean, everyone from around the time I faced Guhnash AND the people from around when Dina defeated ZZ, I dreamed that... they all caught me singing I'm Sexy and I Know It from LMFAO. Wait, WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?!

**Me: ***laughing* Okay, anyway, Magma Red asks, "What was your reaction when you found out Rosie got kidnapped?"

**Hunter: **I was like, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GONNA COME GET YOU ROSIE!"

**Me: **Okay, Magma Red also asks, "What was your reaction when Duna turned into a Dinaurian?"

**Hunter: **I was like, "0_0 Okaaay... Duna's an alien..." Then I had a little freak out.

**Me: **Okay, 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis asks, "Hunter, why did you pick Rosie but not Duna?"

**Hunter: **Because I just feel closer to her.

**Me: **Okay, 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis asks, "Why not Duna?"

**Hunter: **Like I said, I feel closer to Rosie. It's not that I don't like Duna, it's just that I like Rosie better. Sorry to all MeXDuna fans. Anyway, like I said, Duna's nice and all, but I just felt like picking Rosie.

**Me: **Okay, here's the last question. 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis asks, "Hunter, why do you like Rosie?"

**Hunter: **Is it just me or are the questions startsing to repeat? Anyway, she's nice, funny, annoying, gets into a lot of trouble, gets kidnapped, and stuff like that. But, like I said, she's really nice.

**Me: **Okay, and that's it for this chapter. The next character is... Rosie! So, send in questions for you know, they don't have to be all serious like the ones you sent in this time. For example, for people like Rosie, Vivian, Pauleen, Rupert, and people like them, you can ask something like, "Why is your hair _ color?" Btw, that was a blank because they all have different hair colors. Or you could ask Snivels, "Why is your nose so long?" Get what I mean? Anyway, bye. :)

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there's the first chapter of the new section. Okay, reviews:**

**Blossomlight907: :) And, okay, I will.**

**Magma Red: :) I like making people get chased by fangirls too. :)**

**Tacogirl456: That's not it. I honestly forgot. Besides, I love you guys. You all like my stories. :)**

**Dragon girlMew: :3 And, I don't wanna know where Anubis hit him...**

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis:**

**Guest: I know. I'll do more of the old characters when I get back to that section. And, yeah it would be fun to do that to Raptin. He'd get really mad and that'd be funny. :)**

**Okay, so, review. And don't forget to send in questions for Rosie. Oh, and when I made the last A/N, I came up with a little bit of a different thing for this. But, to be honest, I don't want to go back and change a few things so I'll do the new thing next chapter. Just for a reminder, Rosie is the person for next chapter.**

**Hunter: Also, Blossomlight907, thanks for the cupcakes. :D I'm gonna eat them in a minute. Anyway, don't tell anyone about that dream I had.**


	17. Chapter 17: Rosie

**Me: Here's the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

**Me: **Okay, this chapter is Rosie's. :)

**Rosie: **Hi. :)

**Tacogirl456: **Why do you have pink hair?

**Rosie: **Umm... I don't know. Quit asking me stuff. Why are you asking me stuff?! *freaks out and hides behind chair*

**Me: **-_-' Okay, who gave Rosie coffee?

**Duna: **Sorry!

**Me: ***sighs* It's okay, Duna. Rosie, can we countinue?

**Rosie: **Wha? Oh. Sure. *comes out from behind chair and sits down* Right. I have no clue why I have pink hair. Maybe something happened when I was younger and my hair got permanatly dyed pink.

**Tacogirl456: **What is it with you and bad luck?

**Rosie: **I don't know. I guess there's something about me that makes bad things like me. Like maybe, I have a giant arrow pointing to me saying, "Come get me! :D"

**Dragon girlMew: **WHY DID YOU TAKE HUNTER AWAY FROM DUNA?!

**Rosie: **D: I'm sorry... I didn't mean too...

**Me: **Okay, it's official. No more coffee for you before a interview like this.

**Rosie: **Quit yelling at me! :(

**Me: **-_-'

**Dragon girlMew: **JK I'm a Rosie/Hunter fan. But did you like him at first sight?

**Rosie: **...What? You like the idea of me and Hunter? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?! HUH?! Sorry. And, kinda. At first I was like, "Hmm... I've never seen him before. Hey, he's kinda cute. Wait, WHAT DID I SAY?!" Yeaaah...

**Dragon girlMew: **How come trouble always comes to you?

**Rosie: **I don't know. Maybe it's the arrow thing I said earlier. Quit yelling at me! :'(

**Me: **-_- Duna, don't let Rosie have something like coffee or sugar before something like this. This is what happens.

**Duna: **Sorry.

**Me: **It's okay.

**Magma Red: **Rosie, what made you decide to kiss Hunter on the cheek?

**Rosie: **Well, he saved me from Capt. Bullwort. And I like him and stuff...

**Magma Red: **Would you rather it had been on the lips?

**Rosie: **Kinda...

**Magma Red: **What did you think the first time you saw Hunter?

**Rosie: **Well, I thought he was kinda cute, and stuff.

**Magma Red: **What did you first think when Hunter came to save you?

**Rosie: **I was like, "He came to save me..." then I was really happy. :)

**Guest: **In Champions, why did you threaten to kick Dina's butt?

**Rosie: **Heh... -_-' I was in a bad mood that day.

**Guest: **And why did you battle with really bad vivosaurs if you planned to do said butt-kicking?

**Rosie: **Hey, don't insult my vivosaurs! Especially my Siamo!

**Guest: **And why do you ALWAYS need someone to save you-can't you protect yourself?

**Rosie: **For the one-thousandth time, I DON'T KNOW!

**Guest #2: **Rosie, do you like Hunter?

**Rosie: **Yes.

**Guest ****#****2: **If so, why? And then kiss him.

**Rosie: **Well, he's cute, funny, brave, cute and nice. And, I'm sorry but I can't kiss him randomly like that. Besides, he's at Vivosaur Island. We're doing this from Cranial Isle.

**Me: **Okay. So, the next person is...

**Rosie: **WAIT! Before you do that, I'd like to say something. First, in the official comic thing, I have no clue why they made me have a crush on Holt. I mean, he's nice and all, but I love Hunter. Also, I'm mad at the comic for another reason. Why did they replace my Siamo with a Venator? I like Venators, but my main and starter is a _Siamo. _That's all.

**Me: **Okay. The next person is... Holt!

**Holt: **Hiya! As you know, I'm Holt.

**Me: **Hey! You're not supposed to be here 'til next chapter! Anyway, so, send in questions for Holt. Rember, the questions can be random. They don't have to be all serious like you've been sending. Bye! :D

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so, like I did with Rosie, I may have the characters complain about the comic. It's not like I don't like the comic, it's just that I don't like how they changed a few things. Also, if anyone has any info for the FFC comic past the first chapter, please tell me. I've seen the first chapter (even though I can't speak or read Japanese), but that's all. So, like I said, if you have any more info, please tell me. Reviews:**

**Blossomlight907: Hunter went insane afterwards. And, hi. :)**

**Magma Red: Thanks for the questions.**

**Tacogirl456: Thanks. :) And, what question? Okay, I'm confused now. 0_o**

**Dragon girlMew: I thought I didn't. And, why are they gonna throw knives at Rupert?**

**Guest: Thanks for questions. :)**

**WolfGirl1700: For your first review, yeah I can so see him doing that too. And for your second review, thanks. :D :D :D :D And, no, I don't mind. I mean, you'll probably come up with different ideas and stuff. Just rember to say that I didn't mind if you do that. Otherwise people may think you stole the idea.**

**Guest (the one that likes to embarass(can't spell that at the moment) Raptin: Hi. :) Thanks for the questions.**

**Guest #2: Thanks for questions. :)**

**Okay, so, rember to send in questions for Holt. Like I said, the questions can be completely random. Also, like I said earlier, if you have any more info on the FFC comic beyond the first chapter, please tell me. Even if you don't know what it says, I can go with just the pictures probably. Oh, I want to ask all of you one thing while I'm talking about the FFC comic. Here it is:**

**1: Does anyone else REALLY want to know what the BB Brigade trio look like in the offical comic? I do. Especially Cole.**

**You don't to answer. Oh, by the way, this is for Rupert fangirls like me, Rupert's SOOOOOOO CUTE in the official comic. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Bye! :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Holt

**Me: Here's the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

**Me: **Okay, so today's Holt!

**Holt: **Hiya! I like pie. :) And chocolate! And V-Raptors! And evil monkeys that eat houses! :D

**Me: **-_-' Okay, who gave Holt sugar?

**Raptin: **Me.

**Me: **Didn't Duna tell you that humans usually go insane when they've had sugar/caffinene?

**Raptin: **Yep. I just did this to be annoying. :)

**Me: **-_- Okay, let's just get to the questions.

**Dragon girlMew: **Holt, why do you work with your UNCLE? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?

**Holt: **I don't know. Why do you want to know? WHY?!

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: **Holt, is McJunker your uncle or just a person you work for?

**Holt: **He's a banana. :D Jk, he's my uncle.

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: **Holt, why do V-Raptors have to be so important to you?

**Holt: **'CAUSE THEY'RE AWESOME!

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: **Holt, do you secretly like Rosie?

**Holt: **No. I mean she's nice and all, but I don't like her like that.

**Raptin Guest (A/N: I hope you don't mind me calling you that): **Why do you have 101 V-Raptors?

**Holt: **'Cause I like V-Raptors.

**Raptin Guest: **Why did the ones you use Odin, Thor, and Steve? Odin and Thor are pretty epic names, but Steve kinda ruins the effect.

**Holt: **First, don't make fun of Steve! And second, I like the names. And I know Steve's name is kinda outta place, but hinestly, I couldn't think of anything else.

**Raptin Guest: **And why haven't you quit your job at McJunker's yet? Do you LIKE kissing his minecars or something?!

**Holt: **First, I DON'T like kissing the minecars. That's just... bizzare, strange, weird, and stuff. And McJunkers my uncle... soo...

**Me: **Okay. That's all the questions.

**Holt: **...Really? That's it?

**Me: **Yeaaaaah... anyway, the next person is Dr. Diggins! So send in stuff for him. Also, I know I've said this before, but feel free to send in completely random questions. You guys don't have to keep sending in serious stuff.

**Holt: **Before you end this, I want my complaints about the comic. First, overall it's good. Okay, I love my V-Raptors, but I wouldn't let someone fall just to catch them. Yeah, that's it.

**Me: **So, bye.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I didn't get many questions for Holt. Anyway, I have something to make up for it. But I'm gonna wait 'til the reviews are done.**

**Dragon girlMew: :) ...Sorry that's all I can think of to say at the moment.**

**Blossomlight907: It's okay. :) And why'd you send in two questions? I only asked 1... And yes, I LOVE how Rupert turned out in the comic. :D**

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: Thanks for the questions. :)**

**Tacogirl456: Oh. Sorry. And you can speak/read Japanese? If so, cool. :) And I doubt they're gonna make one with Dina. :( They should've made it with Dina in the first place. Then there could've been DinaXRupert in the story.**

**Raptin Guest: Like I said earlier, I hope you don't mind me calling you that. And, okay. And don't worry, I don't plan to quit 'til it's done. :)**

**Okay, since this chapter was so short, I'm going to tell you what I think about how the character turned out in the comic thingy.**

**Hunter: He turned out good. :)**

**Rosie: She also turned out good.**

**Holt: Turned out REALLY good.**

**Dr. Diggins: Turned out good.**

**Wendy (or whatever that person's name is): Good.**

**Rex: He turned out... weird. He looked weird to me. I was like, "0_o"**

**Snivels: He turned out funny. I mean, he looks funny in the game and the official picture, but in the comic, he looks really funny. I'm not joking, I laugh whenever I see him in the comic thing. :)**

**Vivian: She turned out good.**

**Capt. Bullwort: Weird. But, he did look like he did in the game, so...**

**Capt. Woolbeard: Funny. :)**

**Duna: Good.**

**Dino: He turned out okay. **

**Todd: ...He looked like a girl. :3**

**Joe: He turned out...weird. Just plain weird.**

**Stella: She turned out good.**

**Rupert: HE TURNED OUT REALLY GOOD! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**Okay, so, the FFC characters I listed were in the first chapter, so... Anyway, now I going to say what I THINK characters from the FFC comic will turn out/turned out.**

**Pauleen: Funny with her mask, good without.**

**Don Boneyard: Good.**

**Joanie: Good.**

**Princess Pooch: Weird. I mean, Rex's a dog and he turned out weird.**

**Terry: No clue.**

**Kent: No clue.**

**Robinson: Weird/Funny.**

**Cole: Funny. :3 I'm not joking I really wanna see how he turned out. :) I mean, he looks funny/weird in the games and his official picture, and Snivels was the same way and he turned out REALLY funny, so why can't Cole turn out the same way?**

**Lester: Same as Cole. I'll bet he looks funny. :)**

**Lola: Good. I'm going with a BB trio thing. So, Snivels and Rex turned out funny, and I think Cole and Lester will turn out funny. And Vivian turned out good, so Lola probably will.**

**Anyway, so, if you want, you guys can send your thoughts about how the characters you've seen turned out, and how you think some FFC characters will turn out. You don't have to though. Anyway, Dr. Diggins is next, so send in stuff. Bye! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Dr Diggins

**Me: Here's the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

**Me: **Okay, so today's Dr. Diggins!

**Dr. Diggins: **Hi. I'm Dr. Diggins. The owner of the Fossil Center, blah blah blah, no one cares about the rest.

**Me: **Okaaaaaay... 0_o Let's get to the questions.

**Blossomlight907: **Why is your name Diggins?

**Dr. Diggins: **I don't know. People can have weird names.

**Blossomlight907: **Why are you the head of the Fossil Center but so dimwitted?

**Dr. Diggins: **First, I'm not dimwitted. I'm scatterbrained. There's a difference. Second, I'm smarter then I may seem.

**Blossomlight907: **Why were you holding the sub idolcomp?

**Dr. Diggins: **To be honest, I can't rember.

**Magma Red: **Dr. D, what would you do if therewas about fifty Dino Cakes in front of you, but you were unable to eat them?

**Dr. Diggins: **Well, first, I'd go insane, then I'd probably blow up then go insane again.

**Magma Red: **Why do you like Stegos so much?

**Dr. Diggins: **Because they're awesome. :D Besides, I found a fossil of one when I was a kid. Not a whole one, just part of it. You see, I broke-

**Me: **Dr. Diggins, we all know the story. Can we just get back to the questions?

**Dr. Diggins: **Wha? Oh, sure.

**Magma Red: **WHY DON'T YOU PUT YOUR REGULAR CLOTHES BACK ON?!

**Dr. Diggins: **Because I don't feel like it. :P

**Magma Red: **Lawlz, y u like caveman clothes?

**Dr. Diggins: **Well, think about it. I was stuck in the Jurassic period and there was a bunch of dinosaurs, I was stuck there for a while. You know, stuff.

**MasterIcePhoenix: **Why do you like stegosaurus so much?

**Dr. Diggins: **Because they're awesome, and I found a fossil of one once.

**Dragon girlMew: **WHY ARE YOU STILL IN YOUR TARZAN OUTFIT?! It makes you look a million years old.

**Dr. Diggins: **Because I was stuck in the Jurassic period for a while.

**Dragon girlMew: **Your name is a pun, you know that?

**Dr. Diggins: **Yes. At least it isn't as bad as Bea Ginner's.

**Bea Ginner: **HEY!

**Dragon girlMew: **Are you gonna trade you cleaning things and telescope for a club and caveman launguage lessons?

**Dr. Diggins: **-_-' No... You're starting to sound like Wendy. She said almost the same thing then called me Thog. -_-'

**Dragon girlMew: **If your a doctor, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE THE DINOSAURS?!

**Dr. Diggins: **I coldn't do that...

**Me: **Before I say who's next, Dr. Diggins, it's time for your comic complaint.

**Dr. Diggins: **Oh, right. So, They didn't get my personality right. I'm not serious all the time. In fact, I'm barely serious. -_-'

**Me: **Okay, the next person is Mr. Richmond! So send in questions for him. Anyway, I forgot to say this, but, you can asks characters what they think about things that happened in the story. Anyway, bye!

* * *

**A/N: Anyway, review time.**

**MasterIcePhoenix: Thanks. :)**

**Blossomlight907: Thanks. :)**

**Magma Red: Thanks for the questions.**

**Dragon girlMew: Lol, she's gonna kill you anyway Rupert.**

**Anyway, review, and send in questions for Mr. Richmond. And rember, you can have random questions and questions that have to do with the story. 'Til next time, bye!**


	20. Chapter 20: Mr Richmond

**Me: Okay, so, before I start the chapter, Fuzzy, I am so sorry I didn't put your questions in last chapter. I didn't see your review 'til after I posted it. So, they'll be answered now.**

**Dr. Diggins: For your first question, Yes. I am a Master Fighter. For your second one, because I'm cool like that. :) Third, it's weird. I don't now how to explain. Fourth, I don't know. Can't stuff like that be like that? And finally, yes I do.**

**Me: Okay. Let's get to the chapter. I don't own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

**Me: Okay, so today is Mr. Richmond, the owner and founder of Vivosaur Island.**

**Mr. Richmond: **Hi.

**1Teffla1Sneliu1Tophis: **How did you feel when Rosie was kidnapped?

Mr**. Richmond: **I felt scared and stuff.

**Me: **...Stuff? -_-'

**Mr. Richmond: **Next question!

**Me: ***growls* Raptin! This isn't funny! Stop giving people coffee before interview thingies!

**Raptin: **NEVER! *laughs evily*

**Blossomlight907: **Why is your grandaughter, Rosie, such a scatterbrain and can't protect herself?

**Mr. Richmond: **Because she got chased by flying underwear! :D

**Me: **RAPTIN!

**Raptin: ***laughing like crazy*

**Blossomlight907: **Why did you let Rosie become a Fossil Fighter even when she got kidnapped?

**Mr. Richmond: **Well, she loves Fossil Fighting. Besides, the monkey king told me too.

**Me: **-_-' I'm gonna kill Raptin...

**Raptin: **You will never catch me! *runs off*

**Me: **-_-'

**Blossomlight907: **Why is your name Richmond? It's... odd.

**Mr. Richmond: **'Cause I'm rich.

**Blossomlight907: **Why do you own a little company? It may seem big but it's LITTLE.

**Mr. Richmond: **It's big. No matter how many tigers eat it, it's BIG.

**Blossomlight907: Why **do you approve of Rosie dating Hunter?

**Mr. Richmond: **Well, he's a nice boy and all...

**Chidori Minami: **Richmond, when you die, will you give Rosie Vivosaur Island? (you DO own it, after all)

**Mr. Richmond: **Yes. I will. But why are we talking about me dying? WHY?!

**Me: **-_- Raptin is so doomed.

**Chidori Minami: **Why are you Rosie's guardian? Doesn't she have parents or something?

**Mr. Richmond: **I'm her guardian because her parents are on this 20 year thingy in Antartica at the moment. YAY! I answered two questions at once! :D

**Raptin Guest: **Does it bother you that the Dinaurians can copy your form with their Holograph Technology?

**Mr. Richmond: **Yep. It does.

**Dragon girlMew: **Okay. So, Mr. Richguy, what's your on Oris? If you thought she's okay she hates rich boys just stay away.

**Mr. Richmond: **She's okay. I guess. PIE! **(A/N: I actually like your OC. Just sayin')**

**Dragon girlMew: **Why does almost everyone in the first Fossil Fighters have puns? You should know know 'cause your the "big guy."

**Mr. Richmond: **I don't know. Can't people have odd names?

**Dragon girlMew: **Last one: Who is Rosie's parents.

**Mr. Richmond: **They're scientist one a 20 year mission to Antartica.

**Me: **Okay, so, next up is the person who I personaly think is the weirdest in the entire Fossil Fighters series... Nick Nack! So, send in questions for him.

* * *

**A/N: So, I just came up with Rosie's parents. I have no clue who they really are and stuff. Reviews:**

**Blossomlight907: :) Yeah, that's a lot of questions. :)**

**Dragon girlMew: Lol. Anyway, I hope you don't mind me cutting out a few things.**

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: Thanks for questions. :)**

**Chidori Minami: Thnaks. :) And I understand.**

**Tacogirl456: Lol. :)**

**Raptin Guest: Lol. Okay, so I'll call you Raptin Guest now. And it's okay.**

**Okay, so, send in questions for Nick Nack. Next chapter should be interesting...**


	21. Chapter 21: Nick Nack

**Me: Okay here's the next chapter!**

**Discalimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

**Me: **Okay, so today is everyone's favorite weirdo... Nick Nack!

**Nick Nack: **Thank you madomiselle **(probably spelled that wrong. Please don't yell if I spell it wrong)** ilovedogs12. :)

**Me: **Yeaaaaaaah... let's just go to the questions. Which there's like a LOT for you.

**Blossomlight907: **Why are you so odd?!

**Nick Nack: **Because I'm awesome like that. :D

B**lossomlight907: **Why do you like odd things?

**Nick Nack: **Ah, Madomiselle Blossomlight907, that is because I'm just like that. :3

**Blossomlight907: **What's up with your name?

**Nick Nack: **Well, my name's Nick Nack, and I collect knick knacks, so the creators probably wanted to make my name a pun like they did with most of the people from the fist game.

**Me: **NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

**Blossomlight907: **DENTURE SHARKS?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

**Nick Nack: **:'( Why don't you get their beauty? :'(

**Me: **-_-' If Raptin gave you coffe I'm gonna kill him...

**Raptin: **And what makes you think I gave him coffee? He's normally like this.

**Me: **Good point... On with the questions!

**Blossomlight907: **If I had to help you, what did you tell me to fetch? (Acilla's question)

**Nick Nack: **Dropping Fossils! :D

**Blossomlight907:** If I fetched you Denture teeth, what did you say?

**Nick Nack: **YAY! MY TEETH!

**WolfGirl1700: **WHAT IS WITH YOU AND THE DROPPING FOSSILS?!

**Nick Nack: **Well, they're awesome. And pink. :D

**Me and Raptin: **-_-

**Chidori Minami: **Nick, WHY ARE YOU SO WEIRD?!

**Nick Nack: **Because I'm like that! :D

**Chidori Minami: **And... why would you send a couple of kids to get things like dentures from a denture shark?

**Nick Nack: **Because they have vivosaurs and are good with Fossil Cattles. :)

**Tacogirl456: **Why did you collect Dino Droppings?

**Nick Nack: **I still collect them. :3 And I love them. Don't you?

**Luna23111: **Why are you so into weird things?

**Nick Nack: **Because they are weird, so people don't like them. It makes me sad. :(

**Luna23111: **You almost got Hunter and Rosie killed looking for those denture shark teeth.

**Nick Nack: **Actually, it was only Hunter.

**Luna23111: **What's with your outfit?

**Nick Nack: **Why don't you like my outfit? :'(

**Luna23111: **Why is your name Nick Nack?

**Nick Nack: **Ah, like I told madomiselle Blossomlight907, the writers wanted my name to be a pun.

**Me: **And I told you to stop breaking the fourth wall.

**Tumbleweed: **Are you ever going to give Dr. Diggins his (now fossilized) sandals back?

**Nick Nack: **NO! They are mine! *takes them, runs off somewhere and hides them, then comes back* Now you shall NEVER find them.

**Raptin Guest: **Did someone drop you on the head when you were a baby?

**Nick Nack: **How should I know? I was a baby?

**Raptin Guest: **Do you name your dropping fossils?

**Nick Nack: **Yes. One's named Pinky, one's named Swirly, and I've named everyone.

**Raptin Guest: **Will you and Hunter ever that giant cereal party you were telling him about?

**Nick Nack: **Yes. It will be held once this interview is done.

**Raptin Guest: **Why do you twitch?

**Nick Nack:** I twitch? Well, can't people be like that.

**KillerBanana: **Why are you so crazy?!

**Nick Nack: **I am just like that.

**KillerBanana: **Why do you dress weird?

**Nick Nack: **Because I'm AWESOME! :D

**Killer Banana: **Why do you collect random stuff?

**Nick Nack: **Because most people don't get the beauty of weird things.

**Killer Banana: **Why do you talk weird?

**Nick Nack: **Because I just talk like that.

**KillerBanana: **Why are you just plain weird?

**Nick Nack: **Because I was born that way! And I like cheese.

**Fuzzy: **When are you gonna have that cereal festival? Huh?

**Nick Nack: **I'm gonna have it after this.

**Fuzzy: **How do you plan on fitting the shark dentures in your mouth?

**Nick Nack: **What makes you think I'm planining on putting them in my mouth?

**Fuzzy: **...How do you feel about Hunter? ;)

**Nick Nack: **Not the winking face... He's a friend. And ,if I properly understand what you are saying, I actually have a girlfriend. :) She likes the same stuff I do. :D And we go looking for dropping fossil together.

**Me: **Wow. it's surprising you ACTUALLY have a girlfriend...

**Nick Nack: **I know! I'm so happy!

**Dragon girlMew: **WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU AND DROPPING FOSSILS?!

**Nick Nack: **Nothing is worng. I just like dropping fossils. So does my girlfriend. :)

**Dragon girlMew: **YOUR NAME'S A PUN!

**Nick Nack: **I know.

**Dragon girlMew: **WHERE'S THE CEREAL PARTY? WHERE? WHERE?

**Nick Nack: **It's at Cranial Isle, after the interview. :)

**Guest: **What's with you and the poop?

**Nick Nack: **They're awesome. :)

**Guest: **Really?! Bugshell?! Kidding! I have a bug that's in the middle of molting! :D

**Nick Nack: **Really? Cool! You HAVE to invite me over so I can see it. :3

**DunalN2: **Really? Fossil bug shell thhingummy? Jk, I have a grasshopper that's in the middle of molting.

**Nick Nack: **Cool! Wait... are you the person from before?

**DunalN2: **I have the plop of a random dinosaur. ...In a way, you're like me. Don't you think that's weird? I do.

**Nick Nack: **Yes I think it's weird.

**DunalN2: **A cereal fiesta? Really?

**Nick Nack: **You don't like it? :'(

**DunalN2: **Fossil Cattle time? :/ Grassy us, donkey shakes? **(Me: I hope you don't mind me combining the questions)**

**Nick Nack: **What's wrong with how I talk?

**Me: **And that's it.

**Nick Nack: **Okay, so my cereal fiesta is starting in a few seconds. It's here on Cranial Isle, and all you reviewers are invited! I'm going to go change. *leaves to get ready for the party*

**Me: **Okay, so the next person is... King Dynal! So send him stuff.

**Nick Nack: ***comes out in his normal outfit but he's wearing a HUGE sombrero **(A/N: probably spelled wrong)* **CEREAL FIESTA! YAY!

**Raptin: **How does that guy have a girlfriend?

**Me: **I don't know Raptin. I don't know...

* * *

**A/N: SOO sorry it took me so long. As some of you may know, about a month or two ago, our house got hit by lighting, which took down our internet. We got it fixed, but it's been working weird. We FINALLY managed to get someone out to our house to fix it. So, the internets working well again. :) But, this week the internet's been working terrible.**

**Reviews:**

**DunalN2: Here's the update. :) And thanks. And I'm sorry the review thingy doesn't like you.**

**Raptin Guest: Here's the update. :) Like I said, our internets been working terrible recently. And I'll rember those questions.**

**Guest: Thanks. :)**

**Dragon girlMew: Lol. :)**

**Fuzzy: No problem. :)**

**Tumbleweed: Thanks for the question. :)**

**Luna23111: Thanks for the questions. :)**

**Tacogirl456: Thanks for the question. :)**

**KillerBanana: Thanks for the questions. :)**

**Chidori Minami: Thanks for the questions. :)**

**WolfGirl1700: Thanks for the questions. :)**

**Blossomlight907: You're welcome. :) And, wow that's a lot of questions.**

**So, I should've said this earlier, but, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Anyway, Dynal's next! And if you want, join the cereal fiesta! :D Everyone from the Fossil Fighters series is gonna be there and I'm gonna be there. :) Well, for now, bye!**


	22. Chapter 22: King Dynal

**Me: Okay here's the next chapter!**

**Discalimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

**Me: **Okay, so today is the king of the Dinaurians, King Dynal!

**Dynal: **Hello.

**Me: **Seriously? That's all you have to say? Oh, to DunalN2, I did not mean to spell Dynal's name 'Dyanal.' I didn't see that 'til after I posted the chapter. And, wow you sent a lot of questions. I'm sorry if I don't answer them. Anyway, on with the questions!

**Blossomlight907: **Dynal, WHY ARE YOU SO EPIC IN BATTLE?! You're too awesome for your own good. :3

**Dynal: **It's because I'm the king.

**Me: **You're not very talkitive today, are you? Anyway, keep going with the questions.

**Blossomlight907: **Why do use so much FP?

**Dynal: **Because of how strong my moves are, they take more FP than normal moves. At least I'm not as bad as Zongazonga.

**Raptin Guest: **Since your full name is Dynal the 14th, does that mean your dad/grandad/great grandad were ALL named Dynal?!

**Dynal: **Technically, it's the sixteenth. And, yes, the people who have been kings in my family are all named Dynal.

**Raptin Guest: **How did you meet Duna and Raptin?

**Dynal: **Well, Raptin is my brother's son, and Duna is the daughter of a good friend of mine. **(A/N: This is made up.)**

**Raptin Guest: **How did you choose who to bring on the starship to save from Guhnash, and who would be eaten?

**Dynal: **I didn't pick. Even if I did it would be almost pointless.

**Raptin Guest: **WHAT in the HECK is a space sandwich?!

**Dynal: **Excactly what it sounds like. A sandwich from space.

**Me: **-_-'

**Raptin Guest: **...Do you know that they have your personal info in the Fossilary museum?

**Dynal: **Yes. Where do you think they got all that info? I gave it to them.

**Me: **You did? Okay then.

**Raptin Guest: **Why were you so pompous in the second game?

**Dynal: **...I don't rember. I think I was in a bad mood that day.

**Raptin Guest: **How long did you yell at Raptin for bringing Guhnash to Earth?

**Dynal: **A while. I'd say two days. Maybe three.

**Raptin Guest: **Who was responsible for Guhnash eating Dinauria? ...Obiviously besides Guhnash, that is.

**Dynal: **The main idolcomp.

**Me: **That's all you're saying? Wow you're not talkitive today.

**Raptin Guest: **So...You cloned your battle form and gave it to Dina and Hunter?

**Dynal: **Yes.

**Raptin Guest: **You do realize that they could, like, make your clone stick it's head in a toilet, and then take a picture and post it on Youtube, right?

**Dynal: **0_0 Well, I don't think they'd do that. Well, not Hunter. Dina might though...

**Tabitha6000: **Why are you king?

**Dynal: **Well, my family has been royalty for a long time. So, it's in the family.

**Tabitha6000: **How do you make those machines?

**Dynal: **Well, we start with- *5 hours of boring talk about making machines later* And that's how you make them.

**Me: ***had fallen asleep and woke up when Dynal was done talking* Wha? It's over? FINALLY. Anyway, continue questions.

**DunalN2: **What did you do to Raptin when he summoned Guhnash?

**Dynal: **Yelled at him for two days. Then forbid him for battling for a while. And when I yelled at him, it was really and stuff...

**DunalN2: **Why did you shoot Duna with your stun-ray thingy when she was just walking by with Diggins?

**Dynal: **...Well, I was mad at her then...

**DunalN2: **Why, oh why were you and Raptin such jerks in both Champions and the original game?

**Dynal: **...It's just our personalites.

**DunalN2: **Okay, so in Champions, why do your Dinomatons have more health than you? I beat you in litteraly three turns... :D

**Dynal: **Because the creators thought it'd be a good idea to lower my health a lot. I mean, Super Evolvers, Zongazonga, and about half of the regular vivosaurs have higher health than me! *goes on complaining for five minutes*

**DunalN2: **Is Duna, like, your daughter or something? I've always wanted to know...

**Dynal: **No. She's the daughter of a good friend of mine.

**DunalN2: **If Dina were to actually lose to you, would you eat her like Raptin said you would?

**Dynal: **No. Raptin just said that to scare her... -_-'

**DunalN2: **Really? "Run home and cower beneath your straw?" You made me laugh so hard when you said that.

**Dynal: **...Yeaaaaah... And thanks.

**DunalN2: **Okay, (something totally unrelated to Fossil Fighters) if you could own any pokemon, what would they be?

**Dynal: **Hmmm... Let's see... probably a Salamance, Uxie, and Arceus, but that's all I can think of at the moment. **(A/N: I've actually been making a thing with the FF/FFC people having pokemon. So far, those are the only I can think of for him. I'll tell you when I think of the others. And, I couldn't help giving him Areceus. :D)**

**DunalN2: **What's the king system like? Is it a dynasty, or an election, or what?

**Dynal: **Well, my family's been the royal family for a really long time.

**DunalN2: **You cloned ?! That's just plain creepy...

**Dynal: **Well, we had to get Hunter and Rosie's trust somehow...

**DunalN2: **From what the Dinaurians in the Starship told me, you were an absolute jerk to them. BTW, Raptin told me that.

**Dynal: **What? No I wasn't... RAPTIN!

**DunalN2: **Did you know your personal info is on the Fossil Mueseum's database?

**Dynal: **Yes. I gave it to him.

**DunalN2: **This kinda gets into Raptin's personal life, but, does he have a girlfriend?

**Dynal: ***smiles evily* No. But he has a crush on Duna.

**Raptin: **HEY!

**DunalN2: **Do YOU have a girlfriend? :D

**Dynal: **No... :'(

**DunalN2: **Did Raptin drag you to the Cereal Fiesta? Slap him if he did. :D

**Dynal: **Yes he did. I didn't want to go to that weirdo's fiesta but he made me. And, RAPTIN!

**Raptin: **Yes?

**Dynal: ***slaps him*

**Raptin: **0_0

**Me: ***laughing to hard to say anything.

**Raptin: **Anyway, I'm next. So send in stuff for me. Well, bye.

* * *

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this took me so long. Between school, homework, and other stuff, I haven't had much time to work on this. Anyway, I forgot to say this when I started this section, but, the limit's 15 questions. I'm sorry, but I can't do a lot from one person. Anyway, review time.**

**Blossomlight907: :)**

**Ninjataco183: Yep. :)**

**Raptin Guest: Raptin needs to stop giving people coffee. :) And like I've said, I've been busy this week.**

**Dragon girlMew: Yeah, the questions do repeat, don't they?**

**Tabitha6000: Thanks for the question. :)**

**DunalN2: Thanks for the questions. And, here it is. Sorry it took so long.. And, sorry I didn't use all your questions.**

**Anyway, I won't be able update so often because of school. Anyway, Raptin's next. So, bye!**


	23. Chapter 23: Raptin

**Me: Okay, so before I start the chapter, I want to say something. This story is now going to be writen in book form. I'm not sure if I'm going to re-do all the other chapters, but from this chapter on it will be book form.**

**Note: I'm not used to writing this story in book form, so sorry if it's kinda bad at first.**

**P.S. Note: The only ones talking should be me and Raptin, so I may not say who's talking. But... Actually, I'll make me in bold. Rember, I'M in BOLD and Raptin/any one else will be in normal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

**"Okay, so today's Raptin!" I say. "Okay, Raptin, _Guest/Blossomlight907_ (A/N: I could tell when you said Acilla. :P) asks, _"I can't help it, but do you have a crush on my OC?"_**

"Who? Oh, your little person. Sorry, but no. I mean, she's nice, but, you know..." Raptin says.

**"Okay. So, _Guesst/Blossomlight907_ asks, "_I know you're insane, BUT REALLY?! QUITE MAKING PEOPLE HYPER! If you don't, I'm letting Acilla Slap and punch you." _**

"NEVER! Well, first, I'm not insane. Second, no. It makes the interviews REALLY funny."

Acilla, Blossomlight907's Oc, radomly comes in, slaps and punches Raptin, then leaves.

"**Well, that was funny. Okay, _Raptin Guest_ asks, _"Do you regret freaking out after Hunter beat you in a battle, then again when you summond Guhnash?"_**

"Well, I kinda regretted it after the Hunter thing. And of COURSE I regret summoning Guhnash. But to be fair, I thought it would make the humans go through the evoulution process again. That's not much better, but..."

**"Okay, next, _Raptin Guest _asks, _"Did you have an actual job on Dinauria before it was eaten? What was it?"_**

"No. I didn't have a job. I like pie."

**"You gave yourself coffee? Seriously, Raptin? Anyway,** **_Raptin guest_ asks, _"Did you have any family? Did they make it off of Dinauria before Guhnash came?"_**

"Yes. And, only my little sister made it off with me..." **(A/N: I gave Raptin a little sister. :D)**

**"Okay. So, _Raptin Guest _asks, _How long did Dynal yell at you after you accidentally summond Guhnash?"_**

"For about 2, maybe three days. Straight. I mean, he didn't even let me sleep. Or himself. Or anyone else. Yeah, he did yell at me that loudly."

**"That's funny. Anyway, _Raptin Guest _asks, _"When the two guys in the park started chasing Duna around, how did that make you feel?"_**

"It made me made. I kinda wanted to change into my battle form and chase _them_."

_**"**_**Okay. _Raptin Guest _asks, _"Do you like Duna?"_**

"...Yes... Don't tell her I said that."

**"_Raptin Guest _asks, _"Why did you tell Dina that Dinaurians ATE people?! ...I told Dynal that you said that, BTW, and he isn't very happy with you..."_**

"I said that to mess with her. And you told Dynal?! Well, he's going to yell at me for a few days again..."

_**"Raptin Guest **_**asks, _"Do you still hate the human race?"_**

"No. Well, some. Like that Zongazonga guy. Or that Capt. Bullwort. Or people who chase flying pizzas!"

**"Raptin, I'm going to kill you. Anyway, _Raptin Guest asks,_ "_If a human was to admit they had a crush on you, what would you do?"_**

"Um... IDK. Um, I'd probably be like, 'PIE IS EVIL!' and run off."

**"I'm seriously gonna kill you. Anyway, _Raptin Guest _asks, '_Are you gonna get an actual job on Earth, or are you gonna just sit up in that spaceship to kingdom's come?'"_**

"I don't know yet. I like to go back and fourth, so..."

**"_Raptin Guest _asks, _'Why were you and Dynal acting so weird in Champions?'"_**

"I don't rember. I think it was because we were doing those test things and people were scared of us. But like I said, I don't rember excactly."

**"_Dragon girlMew _asks, _'Why you so mean? :'('"_**

"I'm NOT mean! And besides, that's just my personallity."

**"_Dragon girlMew _asks, _'Did you drag Dynal to the fiesta, huh?'"_**

"Yes, I dragged him. He wasn't going, and everyone else was, so, I you know, dragged him to it."

**"_Dragon girlMew _asks, _'Duna, you know she has a crush on Hunter, right?'_"**

"Yes... I know..."

**"_1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis _asks, _'Raptin, why did you FREAKING SUMMON GUHNASH?! YOU COLD HAVE ENDED THE HUMAN RACE YOU BLOCKHEAD!'"_**

"First, I didn't know it would summon Guhnash. Second, I'M NOT AA BLOCKHEAD!"

**"Calm down. _Ninjataco183 _asks, _'WHY ARE YOU GIVING PEOPLE COFFEE? Maybe you're the reason I have no coffee left...'"_**

"It makes the interviews funny when I give people coffee. And, I don't steal people's coffee. Anymore. I'M A PURPLE UNICORN NAMED BOB AND I EAT CLOUDS!"

**"You are so dead after this interview. Anyway, _DunalN2 _asks/says, _'Heh. You have a_ _crush on Duna! You have a crush on Duna! I LOVE embarissing you! ;D"_**

"..."

**"Why aren't you saying anything? Anyway, _DunalN2 _asks/says, _'I love your battle form! You're a boss when teamed with either a Cryo or...DUNA! HA! It's fun to mess with your life. ;D'"_**

"Thanks for what you said about my battle form/. And, why do you keep bringing up my crush on Duna?"

"_**DunalN2 **_**asks, '_Just as I asked Dynal, if you were to have any Pokemon, what would they be?'"_**

"Well, an Azelf would be pretty cool. Dynal and Duna say it matches my personality. A Jirachi also'd be cool. ...That's all I can think of at the moment."

**'_DunalN2 _says, _'Thank you, Dynal! I ain't EVER gonna let this go! YOU LOVE DUNA! YOU LOVE DUNA! BWHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'"_**

"0_0 Creepy laugh... And Dynal told you?! I'm gonna get him! ...Nevermind."

**"_DunalN2 _asks, '_Why did you tell Dina you wouldn't eat people only because they were too greasy?! I have a feeling Dynal's gonna slap you soon..."_**

"I was joking. I didn't really mean it. And, to be honest, I'm surprised he hasn't."

Dynal randomly comes in, slaps Raptin, and leaves.

"Told you."

**"Yes you did, Raptin. Anyway, _DunalN2 _asks, '_Do you think Duna likes you back, since she can't have Hunter as her boyfriend?'"_**

"I don't know. I hope so, though."

**"Okay, _Tabitha6000 _asks, '_WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH EPIC MOVES?'"_**

"'Cause I'm AWESOME like that."

**"Yeaaaaah... Anyway, **_**Tabitha6000 asks, 'Do you have a sister?'"**_

"Actually, I do. She's the only one in my family that made it off Dinauria with me before Guhnash ate it..."

**"_Tabitha6000 _asks, _'Do you have a crush on Duna?'''_**

"Yes. Don't tell her I said that, though..."

**"Okay, well, Duna's next, so send in questions for her. 'Till next time, bye!"**

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. :)**

**Reviews:**

**Guest/Blossomlight907: Okay. :) I checked it out. :)**

**Raptin Guest: :) Glad you're happy. :)**

**Dragon girlMew: Lol. I may get White 2 this weekend. I'm excited. :)**

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: Thanks for the question. :)**

**Ninjataco183: Thanks for the question. :)**

**Tabitha6000: Thanks for the questions. :)**

**DunalN2: I'm actually homeschooled too. :) But I go to this thing that's like a private school for homeschoolers that meets once a week and they give you homework, so... And I'm sorry that you got braces. I think I'm going to need them too. Thanks for the Duna questions you sent early. :) And, I'm so sorry that I forgot to give you the adress for the Fossil Fighters comic. Type in html/comic/ and it'll take you straight there. as for the Champions comic, go to Wikipedia, look up Fossil Fighters Champions, go to the Japanese site, and just keep clicking things 'til it comes up. It's all in Japanese, and they only have the first chapter, but it's worth it. Wow, this is a long reply...**

**Mewtwo Girl: I never knew Dragon girlMew had a sister... And, thanks. :)**

**Me: Anyway, Duna's next. Oh, and if you want, could people who like this story check out my FFC replay fic? Please? Anyway, did you notice I changed the summary for this and my Replay? Anyway, bye for now. :) Rember to ask Duna stuff.**


	24. Chapter 24: Duna

**Me: Here's the next chapter! SO sorry this took me so long. I've been incridibly busy this week. But here's the chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

**"Okay, so today's Duna! Okay, so _Blossomlight907 _asks, _'Did you have feelings for Hunter?'"_**

"...Yes. You should know this..."

**"_Blossomlight907 asks, 'Would you become human if you wanted too?'"_**

"...Um...I don't know... Maybe..."

**"Duna, actually answer things. Anyway, _Dragon girlMew asks, 'WHY YOU ANGRY AT HUNTER FOR, HUH?! OR IS IT BECAUSE HE LIKES ROSIE?! (too much coffee this morning)'"_**

"Um...Who said I was mad at him? 0_o"

**"_Dragon girlMew asks, 'Why do you not like Raptin?'"_**

"...Once again, who said I didn't like him?"

**"Wait, you like Raptin? I'm SO telling him! :D"**

"I didn't say that."

**"Whatever. Anyway, ****_Mewtwo Girl asks, 'Duna, what's your favorite thing to do?' _Then she says that she wants to take over the world and then laughs like crazy."**

"I'm not sure. Um... can I come back to this?"

**"No. Answer the question."**

"... Um...maybe spend time wih everyone. I guess. I'm not sure..."

**"...Close enough. _Mewtwo Girl asks, 'Duna, what's your favorite subject?'"_**

"? Favorite...subject? I don't think I understand..."

**"Okay. _1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis asks, 'Duna, why do you have a crush on Hunter? He likes Rosie. And you know that Raptin likes you so much. :D'"_**

"I'm not really sure. I've mostly gotten over him, but I guess I still like him a little. I don't know why. And, I do know Raptin likes me..."

_**"Tabitha6000 asks, 'Why do you have such awesomesupport effects?'"**_

"0_0 Um...How am I supposed to know this? Anyway, all the Dinaurians have good support effects in battle form, so I guess it's just a Dinaurian thing."

"**_Raptin Guest asks, 'I'm sure that from the last inteview, you know this, but Raptin likes you.'"_**

"I know..."

**"That's all you're saying? So, of all people, Raptin didn't give you coffee? He should've... Anyway, _Raptin Guest asks, 'Just a thought here: Why is your last name Nichs, and Raptin's Dinon, but neither of you are a Nychus (scientific name: Dinonychus)?'"_**

"I honestly have no clue... Um... Maybe because... I don't know. I'm sorry..."

**"_Raptin Guest asks, 'How did you get away from the guys chasing you in the park?'"_**

"Um... Well, Raptin came and knocked them out..."

**"0_0 Okaaaaay... Anyway, _Raptin Guest asks, 'How did you feel when Hunter started going out with Rosie?'"_**

"Well, I felt sad. But eventually I slowly started getting over it."

**"_Raptin Guest asks, 'Didn't it hurt to have a boulder fall on you?'"_**

"Yes. Well, think about it. Having a giant boulder fall on you does hurt."

**"_Raptin Guest asks, 'When Rosie was in Tricondonta form and was attacking Raptin, I saw you laughing. B-). Why didn't you help?'"_**

"Because it was funny. XD Who wouldn't laugh at Raptin getting attacked by Rosie?"

**"_DunalN2 asks, 'Were you limping when you left after Hunter saved you?'"_**

"A little."

**"_DunalN2 asks, 'Did you get mobbed by those two dudes that were chasing you in the park?'"_**

"No. Raptin knocked them out. :)"

**"_DunalN2 asks, 'Have you ever lost your cool? Every time I see you you always seem so calm.'"_**

"Maybe once or twice. But that's it."

**"Wow. 0_0 Anyway, _DunalN2 asks, 'What did you do when you heard Hunter had defeated Guhnash?"_**

"Well, I was happy and shocked. I mean, we had been studying for a really long time on how to defeat it, but we necer figured it out. Then he beat it, and, well, I bet you could tell we all were very shocked yet very happy."

**"_DunalN2 asks, 'What did you do/feel when Rosie called Dynal "Lizard Face"?'"_**

"Well, at first I got a little upset, then I thought it was kinda funny. :3"

**"_Magma Red asks, 'What do you think Raptin would do if he sees Raptin getting chased by fangirls?'"_**

"Probably laugh his head off. -_-' "

**"_Magma Red asks, 'What did Raptin do when he foun out about those men chasing you?'"_**

"Like I've said, he came and knocked him out. It was actually really funny. XD"

**"**_**Magma Red asks, 'Did you know that Raptin likes you? Well, HE DOES! LOVEY-LOVEY, KISSY-KISSY! *starts singing sitting in the tree song*'"**_

"... Yes, I know he likes me..."

**"_Fuzzy asks, 'WHY DON'T YOU LIKE HUNTER? :U'"_**

"I like him, but..."

**"Not much anymore, right? Anyway, _Fuzzy asks, '...Can you kill Rosie for me? KILL HER THEN MARRY HUNTER. YOU'RE MUCH BETTER THAN SHE IS. Seriously, you're like, hot, and you can actually get yourself and others out of trouble...Not to mention you were originally a villain. That, my friend, is epic.'"_**

"0_0 You want me to..._kill..._Rosie? Sorry, but I can't... I'm not like that. Raptin might though. Thanks for the second part. :)"

**"XD Okay, _Fuzzy asks, 'You know I consider you the Rupert of FF?'"_**

"No. But I can see that."

**"_Fuzzy says, 'DON'T EVER MARRY RAPTIN!'"_**

"0_0 Who said anything about marrying him?"

**"_Chidori Minami asks, 'DUNA! Did you know Raptin has a MAJOR CRUSH ON YOU?!'"_**

"...Yes. I know..."

**"And, lastly, _Tumbleweed _tells you to read Raptin's interview."**

"I already have..."

**"Right. Okay, so we're almost done with the FF people! Anyway, next is Rex, so send in questions for him! Don't worry, we'll translate what he says. :) Anyway, bye!"**

* * *

**A/N: And there's the next chapter. Reviews:**

**Dragon girlMew: I can tell that you had a lot of coffee. XD**

**Mewtwo Girl: Yes, I've read Harry Potter. And seen all the movies. I don't know who I'm like. Probably a mix of Ron and Hermione. I don't know, though. :) Anyway, thanks for the questions.**

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: Thanks for the question. :D**

**Ninjataco183: :D Yay. Someone noticed. XD Told you I'd get it up today. XD**

**Tabitha6000: Thanks for the question. :)**

**Raptin Guest: Thanks for everything. :D**

**DunalN2: Thanks. :D And I liked it the original way too, but I posted a new story, and whenever you do that you have t re-read the rules. And I must've missed something when I posted this, because you can't put anything in script form. And I don't know what they would do if I didn't change it from there, so...**

**Magma Red: Thanks for the questions. :)**

**Chidori Minami: Thanks for the question. And that's a question. :)**

**Tumbleweed: Thanks. :)**

**Anyway, Rex is next, so send in stuff. Anyway, R&R! Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25: Note

**Me: Okay, so, I'm sorry there have been so many notes. This should be the last one. Anyway, I have a few friends coming over Saturday, and I think I'm going to make a special random chapter. Also, I don't think I'll be able to get Rex''s chapter up for a while because I'm going to be incredibly busy. I may be able to get it up Sunday afternoon/evening. Also, I'm planning on making a Halloween special on Halloween. Anyway, expect a random chapter Saturday, hopefully Rex's chapter Sunday, and a Halloween special Wendsday/Halloween. 'Til then, bye.**

**-ilovedogs12**

**P.S. I promise this is the last note for a while.**


	26. Chapter 26: Randomness

**Me: Okay, so, I have a friend with me today. So, she wants to be called riderrose (she doesn't have an account). Anyway, so this is a random chapter. Sooo...yeaaaaaaaah... Oh, she's helping me with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions or the Gummy Bear.**

* * *

**A Banana with a Hula skirt comes in (Wow, that's a weird title. 0_0)**

**Rupert: **I'm glad that the banana's stopped trying to kill me.

**Dina: **Aw, things aren't funny anymore...

**The Banana: ***comes in in a hula skirt and singing the Gummy Bear Song **(Me: Look it up. It's hilarious yet VERY stupid)***

**Rupert: **0_o Well, this is awkward... 0_o

**Dina: **OMG the banana's back! :D :D :D :D :D

**Cole: ***comes in and starts singing and dancing to Gangam Style*

**Banana: **I HAVE A MUSTACHE! :3D **(I think I got the mustache face 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis made wrong...)**

**Rupert: **CALL THE COPS!

**Banana's Mustache: ***leaves and comes back in a cop outfit*

**Rupert: **Cop! Yay you're here! Anyway, this banana is being evil! And so is Cole! Arrest them!

**Cole: **0_o What?

**Banana: **First, I'm a gummy bear. Second, *takes out a leaf* DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!

**Two Random Girls (me and my friend): ***come in and start to get attacked by a leaf*

**ilovedogs12: **I love breaking the fourth wall! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

**riderrose (my friend): **I'm going to split this banana! *looks at ilovedogs12 (AKA, me)* Getty me whipped cream! And a cherry!

**ilovedogs12: **0_0 Okaaaaaaaaay... *gets things and hands them to her* What are these for?

**riderrose: **I'm going to have me a banana split! :D

**Banana: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :O *leaves screaming*

**Rupert: **Thank you so much! :D

**Dina: **I like ice cream! :D

**Cole: **-_- Yeaaaaaaah, bye. *leaves*

**Rupert: **What can I do to repay you?

**riderrose: **Buy me a horse.

**Rupert: **You got it! *leaves*

**ilovedogs: **I agree with Cole. Bye. *leave*

**Rupert: ***comes back with a horse*

**riderrose: ***faints*

**Dina: **Okay. This is where I leave. *leaves*

**Rupert: ***looks at riderrose* Um... Are you okay?

* * *

**Gummy Bear Invasion (Me: Seriously. Look this song up. It's very funny and stupid. But that gummy bear's this gummy bear)**

**Dina: ***comes in with doughnuts*

L**ester: **DOOOOUGHNUUUUUUUTS! :D GIMME! GIIIIIIIIIMMMEEEEEEEEEE!

**Dina: ***slaps him* MY doughnuts! Get your own!

**Lester: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *starts crying*

**Rupert: ***comes in and shows them his very fancy plate* This cost $1,000,000,000,000!

**Cole: **Fancy plate.

**Lester: **I want my doughnuts... :'(

**Gummy Bear: *co**mes in a water bottle outfit* I'm a gummy bear! Yes, I'm a gummy bear! And, do you like waffles?

**Everyone: **Yeah we like waffles!

**Gummy Bear: **I'M A GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK!

**Lola: **0_o Sooo, you're, like, a gummy bear that's a goofy goober and likes waffles?

**riderrose: ***comes in with ilovedogs12* You're a stupid gummy bear.

**Gummy Bear: ***attacks riderrose who faints*

**Everyone (including me): **0.0

**riderrose: ***wakes up* I'M GETTING MARRIED TO THE GUMMY BEAR! :D

**Gummy Bear: **Okay! :D :D Yay I have a wife! :D

**ilovedogs12: **0_0 Stuff is making no sense today!

**riderrose: ***looks at ilovedogs12* Will you be my maid of honor?

**Dina: **Say yes!

**ilovedogs12: **0_0 I'm leaving. You guys are weird. AND I'M A FLYING MONKEY! *leaves*

**riderrose: ***relizes what's going on* I'm outta here! Also, I'm a flying pegasus! oh, Gummy Bear, you're a jerk. *leaves*

**Gummy Bear: ***looks at everyone still there* I'm a gummy bear.

* * *

**The Banana Family**

**The Banana:: ***comes in with more bananas and his mustache* Everyone, this is my family.

**Rupert: **WE'RE GOING TO DIE! *leaves crying*

**Mr. Banana: **Just because I tried to kill him multiple times, he leaves. Meanie. Anyway, DIE! *pulls out piece of bread*

**Banana Family: ***takes out pieces of bread and start to hit everyone with bread* DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!

**Dina: ***grabs a slice of pizza* Are you ready to die?

**Banana Family: ***start to hit her with bread*

**Dina: ***cries* Why are you doing this?! *faints and starts singing I like to Move It Move It from Madagascar in her sleep*

**The Banana Family: ***starts singing and dancing to Gangam Style*

* * *

**Me: And that's it! Hope you like it. BTW, I meant to put getty. Also,the gummy bear song is funny.**

**riderrose: Review or I will send the banana after you.**

**Me: Right. Anyway, bye.**


	27. Chapter 27: More Randomness! :D

**Me: Okay, so, my friend and I decided to make another one. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the ideas in it and my friend does too.**

* * *

**Everyone goes to jail.**

**Buttter Sock: ***comes in in a cop outfit* You're all going to jail.

**Rupert: **For what? 0_o

**Butter Sock: **For what you did to that poor banana family. *takes them to jail **(Me: Literally, everyone. Even Guhnash and ZZ. No clue how they got Guhnash in though.)**

**At the Butter Sock jail:**

**Butter Sock: **We need to questions all of you about what happened to those poor bananas.

**Dina: **Poor bananas? They've tried to kill us a LOT.

**Butter Sock: **HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?! ARREST HER!

**Dina: **0_0

**Butter Sock Cops: ***take her into a jail cell*

**Butter Sock: ***acts like nothing happened* ON WITH THE QUESTIONING!

**With Rupert:**

**Butter Sock #2: **How dare you do that to those poor bananas?!

**Rupert: **Do what? 0_o

**Butter Sock #2: **ONLY I CAN TALK! SO DON'T TALK!

**Rupert: **0_0 Okaaaaaay...

**Butter Sock #2: **DON'T TALK! Anyway, why did you try to make banana splits of those bananas? And, you did it in front of their banana kids. Did you know that?

**Rupert: **That wasn't me! It was riderrose and ilovedogs12!

**Butter Sock #2: **NO TALKING!

**Rupert: **-_- This is going to be a LONG interview.

**Butter Sock #2: **I SAID BE QUIET!

**With the BB Brigade trio:**

**Butter Sock #3: **Why did you help kill those poor little bananas who have never done anything wrong in their entire lives?

**BB Brigade trio: **0_0

**Butter Sock #4: **Answer the question.

**Butter Sock #5: ***starts singing Gangnam Style*

**Everyone else in the room: **0_0

**Butter Sock #4: **Just answer the question.

**Cole: **We didn't do anything.

**Lester: **I want my doughnuts! :'( *starts crying*

**Lola: **-_-' *facepalms*

**With Zongazonga:**

**Butter Sock #100: **What did you do to those bananas?!

**Zongazonga: **I wasn't even there!

**Butter Sock #100: **Yes, you were.

**ZZ: **NO I WASN'T! *turns into Zombiesair form*

**Butter Sock #100: **I WANT MY MOMMY! :'( *runs off crying*

**At the trial:**

**Butter Sock Prosicuter: ***looks at the Judge* We're ready, your honor.

**Gibby (from iCarly): **Good. Start the trial! *takes off shirt*

**Butter Sock Prosicuter: ***walks over to Mr. Banana* What happend?

**Mr. Banana: **It was horrible! They tried to eat me! In front of my kids!

**Dina: **WHAT?! No we didn't!

**Gibby: **Quit talking! *throws his shirt at her*

**Dina: **0_0 Ew...

**Butter Sock Prosicuter: ***looks at banana kids* What happened?

**Banana Girl: **They tried to eat our parents! *starts crying*

**Banana Boy: ***hugs his sister* It's okay... It was horrible.

**Butter Sock Prosicuter: **Thank you. *walks over to Rupert* You say that Mr. Banana has tried to kill you before?

**Rupert: **YES! They have. They hit me with bread and paper!

**Random Jury Member Who Happens To Be One Of Rupert's Many Fangirls: **I'M SO SORRY! I'M ON YOUR SIDE! I LOVE YOU!

**Gibby: **Kick her out of here!

**Rupert Fangirl: **WILL YOU MARRY ME?! I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU! *gets thrown out*

**Butter Sock Prosicuter: **I don't believe you!

**Gibby: **He's guilty! Throw him in jail!

**Rupert: **0_0 *gets dragged into jail*

**Everyone from FF/FFC: **0_0

**Butter Sock Prosicuter:** *walks over to Zongazonga* What was your part in this?

**ZZ: **I ALREADY TOLD YOU ALL I WASN'T THERE!

**Butter Sock Prosicuter: **You're lying! *slaps him*

**ZZ: ***goes all Zombiesaur on him*

**Dina: **I never thought I'd say this, but, GO ZZ! :D

**Gibby: ***throws his shirt at her again* THROW HER AND THE GIANT DINOSAUR THING IN THE JAIL!

**ZZ and Dina: ***get dragged into jail*

**Butter Sock Prosicuter: ***walks over to riderrose* How did it go?

**riderrose: **It was horrible. That Rupert guy attacked me with a leaf!

**ilovedogs12: **Actually, it was the bananas that attacked us, not Rupert.

**Butter Sock Prosicuter: ***looks at ilovedogs12* You're guilty! Throw her in jail!

**Gibby: **You heard him! Throw her into jail!

**ilovedogs12: **0_0 *gets dragged into jail*

**gibby: **Just to skip all this, everyone except riderrose and the banana family are guilty! Throw the rest in jail! *starts singing and dancing to the Gummy Beat Song*

**Everyone left: ***Get thrown into jail*

**At the jail:**

**Dina: **Well this sucks.

**ilovedogs12: **I told the truth! Why'd I get thrown into jail?!

**Rupert: **All of us were telling the truth.

**riderrose: ***randomly comes in* I'm here to break you guys out! :D *breaks them out of jail*

**Everyone: **Thank you. :3

**riderrose and everyone else: ***Start singing the Gummy Bear Song*

**Back at the jail:**

**Butter Sock #1: **They broke out!

**Butter Sock Prosicuter: **Who cares?

**Banana Family: **WE DO!

**Gibby: ***takes of shirt and starts singing and dancing to Gangnam Style*

E**veryone Including The Banana Family: ***join him*

* * *

**Me: YAY! MORE! :D Sorry. Anyway, to DunalN2, I'm still doing the interviews. In fact, I'm planning on getting Rex's chapter up later today. And, Pokemonfan6000, it was supposed to be random. So was this. That's why it's called Fossil Fighting Randomness. Also, Rupert will get everyone a horse.**

**riderrose: Hope you enjoy this randomness.**

**Me: Well, hopefully I'll get the next interview up tonight. Well, R&R. Bye.**


	28. Chapter 28: Rex

**Me: Okay, Rex's interview is finally here! BTW, I'm not British like Rex is, so sorry if he talks strangely.**

**Zurteska (DunalN2's OC): YAY! LET'S START THE CHAPPY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

**"Hi everyone! Wow. Three chapters in a 24-hour period. Yay me! Sorry. I just want to thank my friend for helping me with the last two chapters. Anyway, Rex is here. Also, he's being translated, so we'll be able to understand him. So, _Raptin Guest asks, 'How did you know about the lava valve?'"_**

"Simple, I overheard Capt. Bullwort talking about it. He was saying about how the only way to find the way to defeat Frigi, or Igno, was to get rid of the lava, and said something about the valve."

**"Okay. _Raptin Guest asks, 'How did you meet Snivels and Vivian?'"_**

"Well, I've known Snivels basically my whole life, which is why we're such good friends. After high school, we meet Vivian, who was bossy even back then. And, as you know, the three of us joined the BB Bandits, and, well, you know the rest."

"**Raptin Guest asks, **_**'What breed of dog are you? Are you even a dog?!'"**_

"Yes, I'm a dog. And, I'm not really sure what type I am. I think I'm a bulldog."

**"_Raptin Guest asks, 'Do you have a crush on Princess Pooch?'"_**

"...Yes..."

**"****_Fuzzy asks, 'What the heck are you?'"_**

"A dog."

_**" Fuzzy asks, 'where do you come from?'"**_

"A family of dogs. What else? Oh. I'm also from England."

**"_Fuzzy asks, 'Are you British?'"_**

"Yes. I am British. Techically, English."

**"_Fuzzy asks, __'Got any love interests?'"_**

"Well, I have a crush on Princess Pooch."

**"_DunalN2 asks, 'Who are you and what have you done to my cats?! }:('"_**

"0_0 I'm Rex and I have done nothing to your cats."

_**"DunalN2 asks, 'How can Snivels hear what you're saying?'"**_

"Because he's learned to understand me because we've known each other for so long."

_**"Chidori Minami asks, 'Why do you have a British accent? o.0'"**_

"Because I'm British."

**"_Chidori Minami asks, 'Who do you like more; Snivels or Vivian?'"_**

"Don't tell Vivian this, but Snivels."

_**"Chidori Minami asks, 'Why do you're graphics in the game look so...weird, un-natural, off-balance...?'"**_

"I'm not sure. Maybe the graphic desingers couldn't get me correct.

_**"Blossomlight907 asks, 'Rex, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!'"**_

"I'm a dog. -_- "

_**"Blossomlight907 says, 'You're annoying to Vivian. She wants to sell you on eBay.'"**_

"Vivian! How could you?! :'( "

**'_1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis asks, 'Rex, do you have a crush on Princess Pooch? Translation: Ruff Ruff Woof?'"_**

"Yes, I have a crush on Princess Pooch."

**_"1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis asks, 'How do you like Snivels because he can smell better than you? Translation: Arf arf woof?'"_**

"I'm still good friends with Snivels. And, this is going to seem random, his nose is HUGE. XD"

_**"1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis sats, 'If you marry Princess Pooch, you will become a king. Translation: Arf Woof BArk Ruff. *tail wag*'"**_

"I know. Wait, WHO SAID I'D MARRY HER?!"

**"Okay. Well, that's all for today. Next is Snivels. So send in stuff for him. Bye."**

* * *

**Me: Sorry it's not good. I'm exhausted. I've barely slept the last two nights. Anyway, reviews:**

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: Here's the update. :3 and two random chapters. Also, thanks for the questions. BTW, like how you put translations. :3**

**Ninjataco183: I wanna cookie! And I love Gangnam Style. :3**

**Raptin Guest: :D Thanks for questions. :3**

**Fuzzy: :D Thanks for everything! :D**

**DunalN2: :3 Good point. And, I'm almost done with the original Fossil Fighters people. I still have all the FFC people not to mention more sections. Also, would you mind explaining more about what you mean by doing two interviews a chapter? And, you should be both distubed and laughing your head off. And, I like Godzilla too. And Dynal should be King Ghydra (Or however you spell that guy's name.) Sorry I did that in a weird order. Oh, and I put one OC in.**

**Chidori Minami: Thanks for the questions. And, yes Rupert will buy you a horse. And, YAY RANDOMNESS! :D**

**Guest (the one that reviewed chapter 15 that I keep forgetting to answer): Thanks for those questions. :) And, okay. Lol. Lolanies. X3**

**Anyway, next is Snivles. So send in stuffies for him.**


	29. Chapter 29: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D

**Me: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! :D Here is a special FFR Halloween special on Halloween! :D**

**Note: Is written in book form. (It was the only way I could figure out how to do it...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters or Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Dina's POV**

I just finished decorating for a Halloween party I was holding. I was wearing a banana outfit, which I know is weird. But it's not my real costume. I have something else planned out. After a little bit, everyone started to arrive.

Todd was in a Stego outfit, which was just plain weird. Pauleen and her grandfather were wearing Native American outfits, which weren't much different from their normal outfits. Rupert was wearing a knight outfit (which confused me), Joe was in his normal outfit (he said he was going as a cowboy), the BB Bandit trio were all wearing cstumes except Vivian, who said she didn't want to wear anything, the Dinaurians were in their real forms, the BB Brigade trio were dressed in their regular outfits and said they were a rock band (Lester's idea. Cole and Lola weren't too happy about it), Hunter was in a Spinax outfit, Rosie was in a princess outfit, and those were the only noticable ones.

Everyone was having a good time. Well, except Cole, Lola, and the Dinaurians. I walked over to the Dinaurians.

"Why aren't you having fun?" I asked them.

"I don't get this." Dynal said. "What's the point in putting on costumes for cnady?"

"It's free candy!" I said. "Everyone loves free candy!"

"Why are you dressed like that?" Duna asked.

"Well, I wanted too, and I also did it to freak Rupert out." I said. "You know. After the many incidents with that banana."

"Whatever." Raptin said. "Hey could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course." I said.

We walked over to a place where no one could hear us.

"So, ready to start our little prank?" Raptin asked, excited.

"Of course." I say. "Let's go get ready."

This is what I was talking about. Raptin and I were going to prank everyone. We both got into pure black outfits. We had masks on, and each of us had a chainsaw.

"Let's go." I said.

I went to a part of the Fighter Station (which was where I was having the party), and turned off the lights. Raptin went to go lock all the doors and windows.

I could hear everyone freaking out. Someone, who sounded like Lester, yelled, "WE ARE GOING TO DIE! RUUUUUUNNNN!"

Raptin and I then turned on our chainsaws, and headed out into the party. Joe had a flashlight, and when it landed on us, he completely freaked out, screamed, dropped the flashlight, and ran straight into the locked door. Everyone was freaking out at that point. Everyone was running around screaming their heads off. Well, not Dynal and Duna. They looked confused.

"You will all die." I said, disguising my voice.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Todd yelled, while hugging Pauleen.

"We just said we are going to kill you, and you ask us what we want?" Raptin asked, also disguising his voice."Idiot..."

Then we started chasing them. After a few minutes, they were all huddled into a corner, throwing random things at us. For example, KL-33N was thrown at us. And also Saurhead, the Samurai guy, the Staff Leaders, and many other people.

"I think we should stop now." I said to Raptin.

"But I'm having fun." He whined. "...Fine."

We take off our masks, and I turn the lights back on. Everyone looked terrified. The BB Brigade trio were hugging each other, Todd was hugging Pauleen who was hugging her grandfather, Dr. Diggins, Prof. Scatterly, and Mr. Richmond were hugging each other, and Duna and Dynal looked freaked out. "So, are we awesome or what?" Raptin asked, laughing at everyone's horrified looks.

"...T-t-t-t-that was...just plain mean..." Todd said.

"Hey, where'd Vivian go?" Snivels asked, looking around.

"Maybe she got scared and left us to die!" Cole said.

Suddenly, the lights turned off again.

"What are you diga-doing this time?!" Pauleen asked, starting to freak out again.

"Nothing." Raptin and I replied at the same time, looking around.

We hear evil laughter, and Raptin and I run to the giant group. We hear a chainsaw going again, and pretty much everyone screamed. We saw someone with a chainsaw getting closer, and we all freaked out even more. We hear the chainsaw go off, and the lights turned back on. It turns out the person was Vivian.

"I got you all _good, _didn't I?" She asked, smiling evilly.

"...Y-y-y-y-yeah you did..." Joe said.

"And, since your's was sacrier then our's... GET HER!" I yelled, as we all got up and started chasing Vivian around.

Vivian just stood there confused for a second, then took off running.

"YOU ARE SO DOOMED!" We all yelled as we chased her.

* * *

**Me: And there it is. :) Yeah, the very end was pretty rushed, so sorry if it's bad. I was litterally making this up as I went along. Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone. :) Rember to send in Snivels questions if you haven't already! :D AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN AGAIN EVERYONE! :D**


	30. Chapter 30: Snivels

**Me: I LOVE CANDY! :D :D :D :D :D :D CANDY!**

**Rupert: 0_0 Yeaaaah... Anyway, here is a quick update. Well, not quick, more fast.**

**Dina: Also, due to the overwhemling amount of questions asking Snivels about his nose, ilovedogs12 is just going to answer them all at once.**

**Todd: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDD DYYYYYYYY! :D**

**Pauleen: -_- I'm guessing ilovedogs12 gave you some candy. Anyway, ilovedogs diga-doesn't own Fossil Fighters.**

**Me: CANDY! :D**

* * *

**"Okay, so today we have Mr. Long Nose, AKA Snivles. :) So, since a lot of people asked this, I'm making this one question. So, _Blossomlight907, 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis, and DunalN2 ask, "Why is your nose so big?'"_**

"Because I was born like this. You gotta problem?!"

**"0.0 Calm down... Anyway, _Blossomlight907 says, 'Vivian wants to marry you.'"_**

"REALLY?! :D I mean, that doesn't sound like her..."

**"OMG YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON VIVIAN! :D I'M SOOOO GONNA BUG YOU ABOUT THIS! :D Anyway, _Blossomlight907 says, 'Once you're married, she will kick you where it hurts and ditch you in a ditch.'"_**

"...That sound more like her."

_**"Blossomlight907 says, 'Rex wants to marry you.'"**_

"0_0 But he has a HUGE crush on Princess Pooch. I'm not kidding. It's HUGE."

**"Okay. So, _DunalN2 asks, 'You know your name's a pun, right?'"_**

"Of course I do. Almost everyone's from the first Fossil Fighters is."

_**"**_**Good point. _DunalN2 asks, 'What's with the haircut?'"_**

"Why don't you like my haircut?! And I like my hair like this."

**"_DunalN2 _asks, _'How did you know that Azizacan liked strawberry bubblegum? It's creepy..._**_ 0.o'"_

"Because I can smell really well. Even better than Rex!"

**"You're not in a good mood, are you? Anyway, _Raptin Guest asks, 'Have you ever, like, tried to stab someone with your nose?'"_**

"No. But thanks for the idea. :D"

**"Don't even think about it. Anyway, I love this question. XD _Raptin Guest asks, 'Do baby birds follow you 'cause they think you're their moms?'"_**

"No. Well, there was this one time, but... IT WAS ONLY ONCE!"

_ilovedogs12 is laughing too hard to continue so Rupert takes her place because he was the only one who wasn't laughing at his last answer._

**"So, I'll be taking ilovedog's place since she and basically everyone else are laughing too hard."**

"Hi, Rupert."

**"0_0 Hiii...? Anyway, _Raptin Guest asks 'Why would you BURY the idol on Vivosaur Island?!'"_**

" I wasn't thinking, okay?!"

**"0_0 Now I get why ilovedogs12 said you were in a bad mood... Anyway, _Tumbleweed asks, 'How do you get or normal helmet on, or can you?'"_**

"I can get a normal helmet on. And I put it on like a normal helmet..."

**"and that's all. So next is-"**

"That's it?! This is so unfair!"

**"-_-' Yeaaah... So next is Vivian, so send in questions for her."**

* * *

**Me: *still laughing like crazy***

**Rupert: *sighs* I guess I'll answer the reviews too. Since ilovedogs said thanks to everyone last chapter, I'll just do the reviews from the Halloween chapter.**

**Blossomlight907: Thanks. Even though we all got really scared... And thanks for the pixi stick.**

**Ninjataco183: Thanks.**

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: :) And Happy (late) Halloween to you too.**

**DunalN2: :) You're welcome. And here's the update.**

**Tumbleweed: Thanks for the question.**

**Raptin Guest: Well, it's not as epic when you're the one getting scared...**

**Rupert: And that's all the reviews.**

**Me: *still laughing***

**Snivels: IT WAS ONLY ONCE!**

**Rupert: -_- So, rember to send in questions for Vivian. Bye.**


	31. Chapter 31: Vivian

**Me: Hiya everyone. :D Here's the next chapter of random pie. :)**

**Rupert. -_-' Random pie? Seriously?**

**Todd: ilovedogs12 does not own Fossil Fighters. Who know what she'd do if she did...**

**Me: I'd make an anime. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**"Okay, so today is Vivian! :D Okay, to start off, _Blossomlight907 asks, "Hey Viv, you know Snivles wants to marry you?"_**

"...He does? Really?! I mean, um...okay, I guess."

**"Okay then... _Blossomlight907 asks, 'Will you do me a favor... COULD I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH? (uses puppy dog eyes) BTW your my fav out of the trio."_**

"Sure. :) *signs autograph. And thanks."

**"_Blossomlight907 asks, 'Soo you wanna prank someone with me?'"_**

"Yes. :) My Halloween prank went rreally well, so sure. :D"

**"Okay, _1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis asks, 'Would you marry Snivels?'"_**

"...Do I have to answer this?"

**"Yes."**

"Well, Maybe. I don't know. ...It's not that I like him! It's just... So, what's the next question?"

**"...Fine. _1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis asks, 'Anyways, if you do, how will you kiss himir you are not trying to get stabbed by his nose?'"_**

"GOod point. I don't know. Wait, WHY DO WE KEEP TALKING ABOUT ME MARRYING SNIVELS?!"

**"0_0 Okaaaaay... _Tumbleweed asks, 'Have you ever followed through on one of your threats, or are Snivels and Rex so spinless that you don't have too?'"_**

"I had to once. But only once. :) "

**"DunalN2 says, _'Cool name. I like it.'"_**

"Thanks. :)

**"DunalN2 says, '_I LOVE your Dimorph. Because you're awesome, i'm ranking mine to 12.'"_**

"Thanks again. :) And cool."

**"DunalN2 says, '_I challenge you to a Fossil Battle! (Creams Vivian in a Fossil Battle using low-health Vivosaurs) BO-YAH! :D"_**

"I WANT A REMATCH! :( "

**"...Why'd you have to know that, _know? _Why couldn't you wait until after this interview? Anyway, DunalN2 says,** '**_Nice attitude. ;D You're the me of FF.'"_**

"Cool."

**"DunalN2 says, '_Snivels has a crush on you.'"_**

"...I know. BUT WHY DO WE KEEP BRINGING THIS UP?! IT'S NOT THAT I LIKE HIM OR ANYTHING!"

**"...Why do you keep freaking out? Anyway, Raptin Guest says, '_...You have weird hair - it's like moldy and grey or something. You look like an old woman in the games, but in manga, you're actually kinda pretty.'"_**

"First, it's very pale turquiose. Or teal. Something like that. And, DID YOU JUST SAY I LOOK OLD?! :( And thanks for the pretty part. :) "

**"0_0 That was...weird. anyway, Raptin Guest says, '_I saw that picture you e-mailed Hunter about the Princess Pooch shrine in Rex's doghouse. ...Creepy...'"_**

"i'm just glad I found that. XD"

**"Okay then. Raptin Guest asks, '_Did you have to, you know, housetrain Rex?'"_**

"Thankfully, no."

**"That's good. Anyway Raptin Guest asks, '_How did you get stuck with losers like Rex and Snivels?'"_**

"I've known them for a while, then the whole BB Bandit thing happened. But, they're not losers. They're just...not the smartest people sometimes... -.-' "

**"Okay, so next is one of everyone's least favorite characters, Capt. Bullwort! So send in questions for him."**

* * *

**Me: I think Vivian was kinda OOC. Anyway, reviews:**

**Blossomlight907: Rupert says hi and he knows. And in my replay, they've afficially started, so... hi. :D**

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: Here's the update. :3**

**Tumbleweed: Thanks for the question. :)**

**DunalN2: Cool. :) And of course I would. :) And snivles is mad. and here's the update. I told Duna, and she said cool. :)**

**Raptin Guest: Yay. :) But that made for a funny and awkward moment in the chapter, so yay! :D Anyway, how did you like Snivels' answer?**

**Me: And that's it. rember to send in stuff for Capt. Bullwort. Bye.**


	32. Chapter 32: Capt Bullwort

**Me: Hi. :) Here is ice cream! :D**

**Todd: What's gotten into you recently?**

**Me: stuff. Now do the dislaimer.**

**Todd: Ilovedogs12 doesn't own anything. AND BANANAS WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!**

* * *

**"So today's Capt. Bullwort, AKA, probably everyone's least favorite character. Anyway, the first things are from _Magma Red, _who asks, '_What did you do when Hunter kept you from getting the first idol?'"_**

"I got mad and yelled at the BB Bandit people from letting him get it."

**"...Technically, the Digadig Cheoftain gave it to him. ...Nevermind. _Magma Red asks, 'The second idol?'"_**

"I yelled at the trio for letting him get it again. And then I went to my room and screamed for a few minutes straight."

**"Man, you got anger issues... Anyway, _Magma Red asks, 'The third idol?'"_**

"What do you think? Only I yelled at the trio longer this time and I yelled for about a hour."

**"...Seriously? Anyway, _Magma Red asks, 'What made you decided to kidnap Rosie?'"_**

"Well, I knew Hunter had a soft spot for her, so I figured that if I kidnap her, he'll come to get her back by a trade, which was the idols."

**"..._Magma Red asks, 'How did you react when Hunter showed up, then began to beat you up after you revealed who you were?'"_**

"I got mad, of course."

**"You need to answer more, but I'll let it pass for now. _Magma Red asks, 'How did you react when Hunter beat you in a Fossil Battle?'"_**

"I got really mad, and I think you know where it went from there."

_**"Magma Red asks, 'What did you do when Hunter beat you AGAIN with Igno?'"**_

"I got even madder than the first time, then I ended up getting arrested..."

**"_Magma Red asks, 'How did you react when you found out Hunter saved the world from Guhnash?'"_**

"Well, I couldn't believe he did it. Then, I went all, "I'm gonna get out of jail!"

**"Okay then. _Magma Red asks, 'In the time it has taken me to ask the questions for you, could you have gotten a cup of coffee and eaten a French pastry?'"_**

"Yes. Maybe even twice."

**"Don't be rude. Anyway, _Magma Red asks, 'Are you mad at me for bringing up so many unpleasent memories? 'Cause if you are, MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! *trollface*'"_**

"Well, YOUR MISSION'S ACCOMPLISHED!"

**"Calm down. Anyway, _Chidori Minami says, 'DIE BULLWORT! DIIIIIEEEE!'"_**

"WELL, YOU DIE TOO!"

**"Bullwort!"**

_I take out a frying pan, and hit him in the head with it, then sat back down._

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!"

**"Don't send death threats to reviewers. Only they can send death threats. Anyway, _DunalN2 says, 'Your name sounds like a frog's name. XP just saying.'"_**

"HOW DARE YOU-" _He stops when he sees me take the frying pan back out._

**"Okay, next we have something from _Raptin Guest, who says, 'I was the one who gave the order to have you fed only carrot sandwhiches. :D "_**

"HOW DARE YOU?! I-"

_I take out my frying pan, and hit him with it again._

**"Okay, now you get fed carrot sandwhiches for a year because you keep yelling at the reviewers. Anyway, _DunalN2 says, "Bullwort, I can't believe you hate carrot sandwhiches. I LOVE them!'"_**

"Then you're not a normal person!" _I take out my frying pan. _"I mean, good to know, I guess."

**"That's better. _Guest asks, 'Why are you so egotistical that you named your gang after yourself?'"_**

"Well, they're my bandits, so it made sense to name them after myself."

**"Okay. The same guest asks, '_How did you trick everyone, and why did you do it?'"_**

"It wasn't hard to trick them at all. I just told them a fake story, and it worked. And I did it because I needed them to trust me."

**"Meanie. Anyway, once again the same guest asks, '_Why do you hate carrots? I mean carrot sandwhiches."_**

"I don't know. I just don't! Do you have a problem?!"

**"I'm prepared to use this frying pan at any moment. Anyway, another guest who may or may not be the same guest asks, '_Can you give yourself a wedgie? You can, do it now.'"_**

"What? No I can't."

**"But Dina can, and I know she'd love too."**

_Dina comes in, and gives him a wedgie before leaving, making me laugh._

**"Anyway, the guest from last question asks, '_Is that fat or muscle under your clothes, or a psycho plastic sureon baby?'"_**

"It's muscle."

**"Okay, _WinterGirl asks, 'Do you have a crush on anyone? Who? (Answer it, or I, Lacunae, will destroy you)'"_**

"No, I don't have a crush on anyone. And I'm not lying."

**"Aww... Anyway, WinterGirl asks, '_Is someone annoying to you? (Answer it or you know what happenes)'"_**

"Yes. The entire BB Bandit trio, the BB Brigade because they stole my name, Hunter, and basically everyone except myself."

**"Of course. Wait, how does the BareBones Brigade have the same name as the BB Bandits? Nevermind. _WinterGirl asks, 'Do you REALLY hate someone? (Answer it or you know what happens)'"_**

"Yes. A lot of people. There's the BB Brigade, Hunter-"

**"We get it. well, that's it for the first Fossil Fighters people. So, next is Dina. So send in stuff for her. Bye."**

* * *

**Me: Done. So, now it's time for reviews.**

**Magma Red: Thanks for the stuff. :D**

**Blossomlight907: Rupert: I'm glad you're not the type of fangirl that wants to steal my hair. They're annoying... And I accept your battle! *sends out Mapo King* Me: Okay, please have the battle after this. And you can call me ild, or ild12, or whatever you want, I guess, :)**

**1T1S1T: :D**

**Chidori Minami: XD I think we all want him to die. :3**

**DunalN2: :D Thanks. :D And no one really like Capt. Bullwort. And yes, that's all she said. she was doing something at the moment, so... And Capt. Bullwort is mad about what you said about Frigi.**

**Raptin Guest: :) I like weird dreams. :3 and I just had to put that in there. XD**

**Guest #1: Thanks for the questions. :)**

**Guest #2: Thanks for the questions. :)**

**WinterGirl: Thanks for the questions. :D**

**Me: Well, that's it. So, rember to send in stuff for Dina. Bye. :)**


	33. Chapter 33: Dina

**Me: Sorry this took me so long. Our internet got messed up AGAIN. *growls* DIE STUPID COMPUTER! DIIIIIIIE!**

**Dino: -_- Okay, ild owns nothing.**

**Dina: Me wants da chappy! :D**

* * *

**"Okay, so today we have Dina. First, _Ninjataco183 asks, 'How did you and Todd meet?'"_**

"Well, we met when we were born. Our moms have been friends since...High school, I think. So we've known each other since we were born."

**"_Ninjataco183 _also asks, '_How long have you known Hunter?'"_**

"Not as long. The Patrol Team went to Vivosaur Island, for a vacation, and we met there."

**"_Ninjataco183 _asks, _'Do you have a crush on someone? ;)'"_**

"N-no. I mean...kinda. I mean, um...I guess I have a crush on Rupert..."

**"I KNEW IT! :D Okay, _1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis asks, "Dina, do you love Rupert?"_**

"...Why does everyone keep asking me this? But, yes, I guess I kinda do..."

**"DunalN2 asks, _'Are you always hyper?_'"**

"Yes. I always am."

**"_DunalN2 asks, 'Do you have HA (hyper activity) like my bro (Aka Ember1337?)'"_**

"No. I just have a lot of coffee. :D"

**"_DunalN2 says, 'I has a Lugmos. Her name is Maoni. It means Gentle Monster in Klindathian.'"_**

"Cool. :) I have a Lugmos too! :D His name's Tro. You probably already knew that, but..."

**"DunalN2 says, '_I challenge you to Dunal! (Beats Dina in single turn and high -fives Dunal.) YES! I LOVE WINNING! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! }:)"_**

"...I wanna rematch!"

**_What did you do when Raptin said he might eat you?'"_**

"I didn't believe him. I mean, why would I?"

**"...Okay then. Anyway, _DunalN2 asks, 'Did you believe him when he said that Dynal would eat you if you lost?'"_**

"No."

**"Okay. _DunalN2 asks, 'What were your first thoughts when you saw Duna?'"_**

"I was like, 'It's a lizard lady!' ...Yeaaaaaah..."

**"XD That's funny. Anyway, _Guest asks, 'Dina can you give yourself a wedgie, you can, do it now.'"_**

"...No I can't. And even if I could, I wouldn't. :P"

**"That's not nice. I guess I should go with the questions... The same Guest asks, '_Have you ever eaten your dino medals?'"_**

"0_0 No...Why would I eat my Dino Medals?"

**"So, the same guest asks, '_What does it feel like with a sentient skull in your back pocket. LUMPY, I KNEW IT!'"_**

"Yeah. It feels really lumpy."

**"The same guest asks, 'Do you ever wish you were a pokemon character?'"**

"...No."

**"The same guest asks, '_Your name sounds like dino, now if your parents you named you that go eat them'"_**

"I know it sound like dino. And I'm not going to eat my parents."

**"The same guest asks, '_Can I have a million dollars?'"_**

"Sorry, but I don't have a million dollars."

**"Okay, _Dragon girlMew asks, 'do u like Pokèmon?'"_**

"Yep. :) Who doesn't?"

**"_Dragon girlMew asks, 'Which is ur fav?'"_**

"...That's a good question. Well, I really like Charizard, but I also like Pokemon like Reshiram, Blaziken, Mightyena, Ninetails, Luxray, and this list will go on forever. But I guess I'd have to say Charizard for regular, and Reshiram for legendary."

**"_Dragon girlMew says, 'GO TELL YO CRUSH TO RUPERT NOW!'"_**

"Why now?! M-maybe I can...do it...later..."

**"D_ragon girlMew asks, 'Scared ya didnt i?'"_**

"Yes..."

**"_Dragon girlMew asks, 'will u fossil fight me?*sends out rank 20 nycto ace,Reyden,and Dimorph ace. knocks all Dinas out with Dimorph aces Firebird* HA I WIN'"_**

"WHY DO I KEEP LOSING! THIS SUCKS!"

**"Calm down. Anyway, _Dragon girlMew says, 'i will not take a rematch.'"_**

"DANG IT!"

**"Calm down. So, _Dragon girlMew asks, 'When u were about to crush ZZ in battle how did it feel to have the crush of ur life in ur pocket hmmm?!'"_**

"...It felt weird."

**"_Dragon girlMew asks, 'asks for u to dress up like senoir Banana and attack Rupert with a piece of bread?'"_**

"I'd love too! :D He is so scared of that thing. XD"

**"_Dragon girlMew asks, 'PLEASE DO THAT LAST ONE AGAIN.?'"_**

"Once again, I'd love to do that again. XD"

**"_Dragon girlMew says, 'I heard on the "grape vine" that Rupert fell in love with another girl'"_**

"WHAT?! HOW DARE HE?! IMMA KILL 'IM!"

**"Calm down... Anyway, _Chidori Minami asks, 'How did you feel when ZZ Took over Rupert's body?'"_**

"well, I got mad at ZZ, then I felt sorry for Rupert."

**"_Chidori Minami asks, 'When Todd went all crazy because of ZZ's spell?'"_**

"I got mad and sad at the same time. I mean, he went insane because of ZZ."

**"_Chidori Minami asks, 'How would you feel if Rupert came in RIGHT NOW and kissed you full on the lips?'"_**

"Really happy, I guess."

**"Also, Chidori Minami says, '_Oh, And I forgot to say...Give Bullwort another wedgie! :D'"_**

"XD I'd love too. I'll do it after my interview."

"**_WinterGirl asks, 'Would you like to meet me, Lacunae?'"_**

"Sure. :3"

**"_WinterGirl asks, 'Did you know that I, Lacunae, have powers to rise the moon and that I can fly with wings?'"_**

"No. That's really cool."

**"****WinterGirl asks,** **_'How much time have taken you to realize that you like or love Rupert?'"_**

"Well, I guess it was like true love at first sight."

**"Aw...That's so sweet. Anyway, _WinterGirl asks, 'Do you plan having kids with him?'"_**

"Whoa, since when are we talking about kids? But, I guess in the future..."

**"That's so cute. Anyway, Blossomlight907 asks, 'How the he'll are you so attracted to Rupert?'"**

"I don't know.. . Well, he's really cute and all, so..."

_**"Blossomlight907 asks, 'Did you know that I have a teffla and currently battling Rupert?'"**_

"Yeps. He told me."

**"_Blossomlight907 asks, 'I wanna battle you two on two X3'"_**

"Sure. After the interview though."

**"_Blossomlight907 asls, 'I'm your biggest fan may I have an autograph?'"_**

"Really? 'Cause I think Dino's my biggest fan... Anyway, sure. :) *signs autograph* there you go. :D"

**"_Blossomlight907 says, 'YOU ARE TO AWESOME! ( not as epic as Rupert though )'"_**

"Thanks. And I AM more awesome and epic than Rupert."

**"_Blossomlight907 asks, 'Were you paranoid when you had to battle ZZ again 3 times?'"_**

"No. I was annoyed and mad. I mean, I had to fight the guy 8 TIMES!"

**"Calm down. Anyway, _Blossomlight907 asks, 'Did you really think Todd is as annoying as ZZ says?'"_**

"Well, when he kept faking stomacheaches, he was annoying. Now he's less annoying."

**"_Blossomlight907 asks, 'What's your favorite vivo? Mine is a teffla'"_**

"Hm...That's tough. Probably Lugmos or Dimetro"

**"Me too. :) So, _Blossomlight907 asks, 'Do you wanna prank the boys? Me and pauleen are'"_**

"Of course I do! I'll definitally join!"

"**after interview. So, _Blossomlight907 says, 'I dare you to kiss Rupert for... One hour.'"_**

"Uh...Maybe...Well, since I don't like backing down from dares, so sure! Later, though."

**"0_0 Okaaaay...Well, next is Dino, so send in questions for him. 'Til next time, bye."**

* * *

**Me: And that's it, so review time. :3**

**Blossomlight907: Rupert: I'll defeat you! I won't lose! Mapo King, Royal Strike! (It gets a critical and takes out over half of your FP)**

**Ninjataco183: Thanks. :D**

**1T1S1T: Thanks for the question. :)**

**DunalN2: Thanks for the questions. And I'm sorry about you throwing up and stuff. Also, here's the update. Like I said, the internet was messed up again. Oh, and that's a cool vivo.**

**Guest: Thanks for the questions. :)**

**Dragon girlMew: I'm sorry. And tell your sister I said hi back. :)**

**Chidori Minami: No prob. :D It was fun anyway. XD**

**WinterGirl: Thanks for the questions. And, I don't see why not, I just don't want everyone else to feel left out.**

**Me: And that was it. So, rember to send in questions for Dino. R&R. Bye. :D**


	34. Chapter 34: Dino

**Dino: It's time for my chapter! :D**

**Me: Whatever. I may make a Thanksgiving special, but I don't think I can. So, if I can't, HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING! :D I may make one though. IDK yet.**

**Dino: Just get to the chapter.**

**Me: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**"So to day we have Dino! So, first question is from _Blossomlight907. _She asks, '_I'M A BIGGER FAN OF DINA!WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!'"_**

"No, I'M the bigger fan! Don't question it!"

**"Calmy down. _Blossomlight907 says, 'I challenge your vivos to a Fossil Fighters battle tag battle! ( grabs Dina )"'_**

"I accept! And I pick Rupert as my tag partner! We'll beat you guys!"

**"After this. _1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis asks, 'So Dino, do you like anybody?'"_**

"Do I like anybody? Not at the moment, I guess. But I do have two girls arguing over me."

**"_1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis _also asks, '_Did you know I can beat you? *sends out all vivos that beat all of his in one shot*'"_**

"Wha?! No fair! I wanna rematch, NOW!"

**"Wait, please. So, _Mewtwo Girl asks, 'Do you have a crush on Dina or something?'"_**

"Well, I kinda did, but I'm over it now."

**"_Mewtwo Girl asks, 'Why are you so hyper?'"_**

"Well, I drink a pretty good amount of coffee, and I eat a pretty good amount of sugary foods and stuff, so..."

**"_WinterGirl asks, 'For goodness sake, WHO'S YOUR CRUSH?!'"_**

"Uh...Are they making me pick now?"

**"Yes. So answer."**

"Well, both are really cool... I mean, Lacunae has cooler powers, **(Me: Sorry about that DunalN2) **but Zurteska's personality's more like mine... I guess I'd have to go with Zurteska, but she barely won. No hard feelings, right?"

**"Okay, was that too hard? Anyway, **_**WinterGirl says, 'I, Lacunae, challenge you to a in a battle! One-on-One, NOW! *turns into my battle form: mixed Spino, T-Rex and Aopteryx* Let the hunger and battle games BEGIN!'"**_

"Oh yeah? Well, I can beat ya! Go Aero-"

**"How many times do I have to tell you this? AFTER THIS! Anyway, _WinterGirl asks, 'Any sister or brother?'"_**

"Well, I have a younger brother and sister, actually. My younger sister is eight, and my brother is eleven. And I'm thirteen."

**"_WinterGirl asks, 'Rivals?'"_**

"Well, I consider Todd, Rupert, Hunter, Dina, and Holt rivals. But Rupert and Hunter are my biggest."

**"****WinterGirl asks,** **_'Favorite band singers?'"_**

"Hm... That's tough... I honestly can't think of any at the moment... I'll tell you if I think of any, I promise."

**"Okay. **_**WinterGirl asks, 'Type of favorite music? (mine's rock n' roll and electronic)'"**_

"Once again, that's tough. Probably pop."

**"Okay. So, _DunalN2 asks, 'You know Zurteska likes you, right?'"_**

"Yes, I know."

**"_DunalN2 _asks, '_I think you might have HA. Is my telepathy right?'"_**

"No, I just get a lot of sugar and caffiene."

**"Which makes you insane. Anyway, DunalN2 says, _'I have set you and Zurteska up for a date, so youre going. Otherwise, she CAN rip you limb from limb... };)'"_**

"0_0 Okay, I'll go."

**"_DunalN2 says, '...No offence, but youre a... Sorry. I cant say it. I was told not to. :P'"_**

"Wha?! Whatever it is, I'm NOT that!"

**"Okay, so, **DunalN2 asks, _**'Who do you like better : 1: Zurteska, naturally tough, able to lift and tear a truck with her bare hands, and a little over protective, or 2: Lacunae, magical person with wings, the ability to throw fire/magicballs, sommon the moon, and accually tame the other? Hint: you MUST choose one. ;)'"**_

"But I already answered this... Well, Lacunae has cooler powers (**Me: Sorry 'bout that again, DunalN2) **but when it comes down to it, I guess Zurteska because her personality is more similar to mine."

**"ShayminMarx asks, 'Dino, who do you have a crush on? :3'"**

"Well, like I've said, there are two girls I really like, and in the end, I ended up picking the one who's personality was closer to mine."

**"Okay, so that's it for today! Next is Rupert, so send in questions for him!"**

* * *

**Me: And now it's review time!**

**Blossomlight907: Rupert: No! Well, I'll get my chance to beat you in the tag with Dino! *sends out Mapo King while Dino sends out Aero (his Teffla)***

**1T1S1T: Here's the update. :3**

**Dragon girlMew: Okay. :D**

**Mewtwo Girl: HI. :D Thanks for the questions. :)**

**WinterGirl: Thanks for the questions. :) And, what I mean is, I don't want anyone to feel left out, but I'd be fine if you did it. I have an idea. Since I didn't pick you (I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about that), I'll let you do it. Will that make it up to you? Once again, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about not picking you. I like both a lot, and in the end I just went with the one who has the closest personality to Dino. You're not mad, are you? And like I said, I'll let you be in the interviews to make up for it. Just pease don't be mad...**

**DunalN2: Here's the update. And, I'm pretty sure Duna was talking to Dynal about humans or something. I wasn't really paying attention. And, yes, you did make me pick. And is that all that really cared about you getting sick like that? 0_0 And, thanks for saying that I'm awesome. :) And I don't know if I'll make a Thanksgiving special. If I can't, happy Thanksgiving. :D**

**ShayminMarx: Thanks. XD**

**Ninjataco183: Thanks. :)**

**Me: So, rember to send in questions for Rupert. Bye.**


	35. Chapter 35: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :D

**Me: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! So, it turns out I can make a Thanksgiving special. It's gonna be bad, 'cause there's not much you can do with Thanksgiving. Anyway, Princess Pooch, disclaimer.**

**Princess P: 0_0 Arf arf arf woof. (ild doesn't own anything)**

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving! :D**

**Dino's POV**

Well, today is Thanksgiving so we're all together to celebrate. We are currently watching the Macy's Thansgiving Day Parade **(Me: Which is what I'm actually watching). **All the food is already done, except for the turkey which is currently cooking.

After a while, the turkey was done. We are all talking at the moment.

"Well, I'm hungry, we should go eat." Dina said after a minute.

"There's something I don't get." Raptin says. "What's the point of this?"

"Well, you see, years ago-" Dr. Diggins said, beginning to explain what Thanksgiving was and why we had it.

"They should've been able to survive on their own." Raptin says.

"...You just don't get it." Dina says before looking around. "Hey, where's Lester?"

We all start looking around the room and when we noticed he wasn't here, we all freaked out.

"Great. He's probably eating the turkey or something." Cole says.

"Well, we should find him. I'm hungry." Dina says.

We all nod and head to the kitchen. And, of course, he was eating not only the turkey, but EVERYTHING. And he managed to eat everything.

He looks at us and says, "Everything was good."

"You ate all my turkey." Dina says, looking like she was ready to kill him. "You ATE MY turkey. You'll pay for that."

She started chasing him, and Lester was running around like crazy.

* * *

**-1 hour later-**

Dina had finally stopped chasing Lester, who looked like he may pass out or something.

"Never eat MY turkey, okay?" Dina says, looking at him, causing him to nod like crazy.

"Well, let this be a lesson to you all." Rupert says. "NEVER mess with Dina and her food."

* * *

**Me: And done. Well, timme for reviews.**

**ShayminMarx: Thanks for the questions. :D**

**1T1S1T: Thanks for the questions. And here's the update. :3**

**Ninjataco183: :) I am getting kinda fast, aren't I? And I want to hug you too. *gives hug***

**WinterGirl: Okay, good. And, yes you'll be in the interviews. How big do you want your parts to be? Like, do you want to ask questions or attack people if they lie or don't answer?**

**DunalN2: :D And I don't think she's mad. She's not mad at me, so...**

**Mewtwo Girl: Rupert: WHY DO I KEEP LOSING?!**

**Mew Girl: Thanks for the questions. :)'**

**Magma Red: Thanks for the questions. :)**

**Blossomlight907: Rupert: DANG IT! Dino: Well, it was him or Todd. Rupert: HEY! Dino: :P Aero, Teffla Dive on Windbreeze! *it does, getting a critical and managing to defeat it* TAKE THAT! :P**

**Guest: Thanks for the questions. :) And I'll make more bloopers, it may be in a while though. And, I never thought of doing a KL-33N interview. Thanks for the idea. :)**

**Me: Well, I'll answer Rupert's questions next chapter. :) Oh, if you all don't mind, WinterGirl will be in the interviews with me. I hope none of you are mad. But I didn't pick her OC (Well, more her in fantasy and stuff) for Dino, and she asked a little bit ago, so...**

**Rupert: WHY DO I KEEP LOSING!**

**Me: Review! :D**


	36. Chapter 36: Rupert

**Me: Here's the next chapter! :D I got this up fast. *does happy dance***

**Rupert: -_-' first, WinterGirl/Lacunae will be underlined, so the actions will still be in italics. Anyway, ild12 doesn't own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

**"Hello everyone! :D So, I have a co-host now! So, say hi to Lacunae!"**

"Hi everyone."

**"Alright, so today we got have the rich boy with a mean dad and the master of water Vivosaurs and Mapo Kings that also has a giant crush on Dina but refuses to admit it, RUPERT!"**

"Thanks for that..._good _intro..."

**"No problem. So first questions from ShayminMarx, who asks, '_Rupert, WHY YOU NO LIKE DINA?! XD'"_**

"What? I like her! I mean... Uh... Well... I mean..."

**"Admit it. You like her."**

"No, I don't!"

"Really?"

"Uh... Fine. I like Dina. Happy now?"

_Both co-hosts nod._

**"Yep, I'm happy now. So, next question is also from ShayminMarx, who asks, '_How much hair have you lost to fangirls?'"_**

"A surprisingly good amount. Once, my hair was about two inches longer. Anyway, when my hair was that long, I feel asleep on a beach, which now I relize was a bad idea. Anyway, after I feel asleep, some of my fangirls sneaked up on me and cut my hair really short just so they could have my hair. When I woke up, I freaked out. My hair barely went to my ears. So, never fall asleep on a beach when you have fangirls."

_ilovedogs12 is once again laughing like crazy._

"I'll do the next few questions. ShayminMarx asks, '_If the fangirls mob you, why don't you just get bodyguards?'"_

"Because I already do. Their name's are Dina. She says that the reason she does it is because she's 'so awesome.'"

"Okay. 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis asks, '_Rupert, Dina is in love with you, are you gonna ask her out?'"_

"Sh-she is? Well, maybe... I guess. I'll do that soon.'"

"1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis asks, _If a banana came in what would you do *starts eating a banana*"_

"I would freak out. And why are you eating a banana?! You KNOW I HATE them!"

"Calm down. 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis asks, 'What would you do if Todd started liking Dina?'"

"What would I do if Todd liked Dina? I don't know... Yell at him, probably. But he has a HUGE crush on Pauleen anyway..."

_ilovedogs12 finally calms down and takes over the questions._

**"Okay, so WinterGirl says, '_Sing a song from... Linkin Park! NOW!'"_**

"Could I do it after the interview? I don't want to take too much time away." **(Me: I've heard of Linkin Park, but I don't think I've actually heard any of the songs, so sorry about this.)**

**"Good idea. WinterGirl says, 'Tell crush to Dina, you can't, kiss her, now, or you'll be destroyed...'"**

"uh... Uh... Okay."

_Dina comes in._

"Dina, I...I like you."

_"I like you too."_

"Really? Well, good. So, before I get back to the questions, I have to do something."

_Rupert gives Dina a kiss before going back to questions. Dina leaves when he says he has to get back to the interview._

**"That was SOOOO sweet... Anyway, WinterGirl asks, '_Favorite song?'"_**

"Hm... Favorite song... I don't know. I'll get back to you on this."

**"...I'll let this pass one time. WinterGirl asks, '_BIG rivals?'"_**

"Well, I don't really have any major rivals. Well, Raptin is one. We had a Fossil Battle once, and he badly beat me, so since then we've been huge rivals. Also, Dino is a pretty big one. So is Todd. But Raptin is my only major rival."

**"WinterGirl asks, 'Band singers?'"**

"Once again, I'm not sure about any specific band singer. So I'll also get back to you on that as well."

**"WinterGirl also says, '_I challenge you in a battle! Nyx! Go! *Nyx appears and defeats all of your vivosaurs*'"_**

"DANG IT! What's up with me losing to so many people recently?!"

**"Calmy downy. Anyway, WinterGirl says, 'Since you lose... You have to wear a dress, kiss Dina in 1 hour, and, no rematch.'"**

"Okay... I'll do it after this. I want to be able to answer questions."

**"Okay, so I'm tired, so Lacunae will take over for the next person."**

"Okay. So, Mewtwo Girl says, 'I challange u to a battle!*sends out rank 20 V-Ripper, Teffla, Barbodos**wins big time*'"

"WHY DO I KEEP LOSING?! WHHHHHHHYYYYYY?!"

"Uh... Yeeeeeahhhh... Anyway, Mewtwo girl says, '_THERE SHALL BE NO REMATCH!''_

"Gr... Fine. But next time we battle, I'LL be the winner."

"But she has a team of all Wind Vivosaurs. Nevermind, Anyway, Mewtwo Girl says, '_thats it really U LIKE DINA U LIKE DINA U LIKE DINA*gets slapped* OW'"_

"..."

"Say something or you know what happens."

"Well, you don't have to rub it in."

"...Good enough. Mew Girl says, 'Dina likes Dino'"

"She does?"

_Dina randomly comes in and yells, "NO I DON'T!" Before leaving._

"That was... awkward. Anyway, Mew Girl says, 'Dina wants to slap u hard'"

"Seriously, Dina?"

_Dina randomly yells, "NO I DON'T!" from backstage._

"Mew Girl says, 'I challange u to a fossil battle*Sends out rank 20 Nycto ace,V-Ripper,T-Rex Lord* *Epicly wins*'"

_Rupert gets up from where he's sitting, then storms out._

**"Well, this is awkward. Well, while Lacunae goes and gets Rupert, I'll go ahead and say who's next. Next is Todd, so-"**

_Lacunae comes back in dragging Rupert._

**"Well, Magma Red asks, '_Rupert, what would you do if suger-high fangirls hopped up on expresso that had the ability to trample anything in their path came after you?'"_**

"call Dina to attack them with her Lugmos. If that doesn't work, I'll make ild12 to send her copy of Zongazonga's Zombiesaur form after them. And if THAT doesn't work, I'm doomed."

**"Yes you will be. Anyway, Magma Red says, _''Cause they're on their way. Good luck, pal.'"_**

"GET DINA AND ILD'S ZONGAZONGA COPY!"

**"Calm down. So, Magma Red asks, '_What would you do if some random guy flirted with Dina? Would you: A. Tackle him B. Send your vivos after him, or C. Go beast mode on him?'"_**

"All three. No one messes with MY Dina."

**"Aw... That's SOOO sweet. Anway, Magma Red asks, '_If someone asked you to go skinny dipping, would you do it? (I honestly have no idea where this came from, so don't ask)'"_**

"0_0 I would refuse."

"I'll go next. So, Guest asks, 'What is with your Dad? Does he like Yu-gi-oh?'"

"I honestly don't know if he like Yu-gi-oh. And I don't know what's with my dad."

_Rupert's dad randomly yells, "HEY!" from backstage._

"...Okay then. The same guest asks, 'Can you give yourself a wedgie, if you can't or don't I shall tell all your fangirls about your crush on Dina, and give them all Frigis or Ignos, 1 for each girl.'"

"Well, I can't give myself a wedgie, but I bet a few people would be willing to do it. Just please don't tell my fangirls or give the, Ignos and Frigis."

"So, the same guest asks, 'Why is your hair white?'"

"I was born with it this color."

"That's the best you can do? Well, that's still an answer though. So, the same guest asks, 'For halloween did you ever dress up as the easter bunny or Santa?'"

"No, I've never dressed up for either of them on Halloween."

"The same guest asks, 'What's It like to be a skull?'"

"It's weird. I don't really know how to explain it."

"...I'll let that pass. So, the same guest asks, 'Can you store stuff a jackhammer or fangirls in your hair like miror b.?'"

"...No, I cannot store stuff in my hair."

**"Ya gotta admit, that would be cool. Anyway, DunalN2 says, I chalealange you to a Fossil Battle! (uses Tsursha, a Guan, Firebird, an Apteryx, and Proton Beam, a Proto) Tsursha, Guanlong Fury! (Does 326 damage on Mapo King)'"**

"I won't lose to you! Mapo King, Royal Strike on-"

**"AFTER INTERVIEW! Anyway, DunalN2 says, I named my Mapo King after you. XP He is more obedient than yours.'"**

"Well, that's nice of you to name your Mapo King after me. And my Mapo King is very obedient, annoying, but obedient, so it would be pretty hard for your Mapo King to be more obedient than mine."

**"So, DunalN2 says, 'I shall give you a copy of IceFreeze. (Gives fake Dino Medal to RUpert without him noticing)'"**

"Thanks for the fake Dino Medal. You kinda gave it away by saying you gave me a fake. -.- But that's fine. I like my Mapos and Mapo King. :3"

**"Well, That's it! So, like I said, Todd is next, so send in questions for him. Bye!"**

* * *

**Me: So, time for reviews.**

**Blossomlight907: Dino: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO! D: Rupert: I keep losing.**

**ShayminMarx: :D Yep. Never mess with Dina's turkey. XD**

**DunalN2: Thanks. :) Well, in case you haven't seen it yet, WinterGirl says she's not mad at you. :D**

**WinterGirl: That's cool. :D I'm making a coveer for this story. :3 It'll probably take a while,, but I'll get it done. It has Rupert getting chased my the banana on it. XD**

**Me: Well, that's it! So, rember to send in questions for Todd! Bye!**


	37. Chapter 37: Todd

**Me: Here's the next chapter! :D **

**Todd: I don't want to answer these...**

**Me: Too bad! On with the chapter! Oh, I don't own anything.**

* * *

**"Okay, so today we got Mr. Scared of Everything, Todd!"**

"... I'm not scared of everything..."

"Yes you are."

**"Right, so, _1Teffka1Shenliu1Tophis asks, So what would you do if Pauleen walked in randomly and kissed you?"_**

"Um... Freak out or something... I don't know..."

**_What if an Allosaurus came and attacked you again?"_**

"Well, technically I have an Allo now, so probably nothing. Well, probably fight it off, but, yeah..."

**_ 'What is your favorite food (say banana because Rupert's in here!)'"_**

"Um... Bananas...?"

_"HOW COULD YOU TODD?!" Rupert randomly yells from back stage._

"It's not my fault!"

"You said it. Anyway, ShayminMarx says, '_Hey Todd, OH NO THERE'S A RAPTOR BEHIND YOU!'"_

_Todd screams and looks behind him before looking back at the camera._

"NOT funny."

_Todd then looks at the hosts, who're laughing._

"Can we just continue this?"

"Fine. ShayminMarx asks, 'So, if you could go anywhere that you haven't already been, where would that be?'"

"Hm... That's a good wquestion. Well, maybe one of the Pokemon regions or something like that..."

"Okay. So Guest asks, _'Give yourself a wedgie or pauleen is igno food!'"_

"NO! PAULEEEEEN! Fine, I'll do it. I don't know how I will, though..."

"I'll do it!"

_Lacunae walks over to Todd and gives him a wedgie._

"Ow..."

"All right, so the same guest asks, '_Do you releasise you dumb your excuses were? Really a rotten banana!'"_

"Yes."

"The same guest asks, _'Todd, give my a Kl-33n interview!'"_

"Can I do it after this or at his actual interview? 'Cause I don't want to delay the interview..."

**"All right. So, DunalN2 asks, _'Why so you like Diga girl?'"_**

"Uh... Why I like Pauleen? Well, she's really cute, and nice, and says 'diga' and 'digadig' a lot... And I just like her..."

**"Okay. So, DunalN2 asks, _'_What about Rosie? Shes almost the same way.'"**

"Actually, Rosie's a lot different. They have different personalities, shade of hair, eye color, not to mention Rosie doesn't really like Digadig people since the whole thing that happened with the Digadig chief, and Pauleen's a Digadig, so..."

**"Good points. So, DunalN2 says, _'I steal your Barbaros. *Dunal gets Dino Medal* Te he he. };)'"_**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! BARBAROOOOOOOSSSSS! D:"

**"DunalN2 says, _'...I now feel guilty... *Gives REAL copy of IceFreeze, a copy Diggins Stego and his Barbaros back* Will that make it up?'"_**

':D Yep. That makes it up."

**"So, WinterGirl says, _'Your sister is coming *Atana randomly comes and hugs you* Atana: BIG BROTHER! YOU ARE ALIVE!'"_**

"Hi. :) Yes I'm alive."

**"Okay. WinterGirl asks, '_Have you ever dress up like a butler so you can do EVERYTHING for Pauleen?'"_**

"No. I haven't done that."

**"WinterGirl asks, '_Did your friends caught you singing Lady GaGa?'"_**

"... That is classified information."

_ild glasres at him._

**"You want me to get Zonga out?"**

"... N-No! He's too cuddly!"

**"Then answer."**

"... Fine. One they caught me singing Paparazzi from her... They didn't stop laughing for about an hour or two... And Dina, Dino, and Hunter got it on camera..."

_"We'll send it to you!" Dina yells from backstage._

**_"XD _That's hilarious! Okay, WinterGirl says, '_PARTY HARD!*hands you a cake, a party hat and some gold, also turns on the music*'"_**

"Whoo! PAAARTTYYY!"

**"After the interview. That is, if you survive it."**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, What?!"

**"You'll see. Anyway, WinterGirl asks, '_Wanna ride in the sky?'"_**

"SURE! :D"

"You can wait. So, Raptin Guest asks, '_Couldn't you think of something more origional than a stomach ache?!'"_

"... No. Unfortunatly, no..."

"Okay. Todd, before we continue, it was nice to know you."

"Wha-What?!"

**"Todd, you are a weirdo, but everyone likes you, and you will be missed."**

"WHAT?!"

"ild, would you like to do it?"

**"... Sure. Raptin Guest says, '_I dare you to eat everything you've ever said you ate while faking a stomach ache. To make sure you do it, Raptin and I are just going to belt you down to this table here and shoot you with lasers and reverter rays if you don't comply. We will supply the various rotting/not fit to eat food. *Proceeds with dare*'"_**

"... I... I guess I'll do it..."

_Some random people come in and give Todd a huge tray of all the food. Todd looks at it nervously before everyone (except Pauleen, who was out visiting her grandfather at Knotwood Forest) come and say bye to him._

"... Do... Do I have too?"

**"Yes. We'll all miss you, Todd."**

_Todd takes off the lid and on the plat there's rotten bananas, mayonaise that's been left in the sun, a green tuna-fish sandwhich, sushi from a discount cart, oysters that were found in a swimming pool, and an all-you-can-eat chilidog buffet. Todd eats all of it, which causes him to choke and fall on the ground._

**"Um... Todd...?"**

"... Okay... I don't think I'll make it... If I don't, tell Pauleen I love her, okay?"

**"Okay."**

_Todd then passes out and medical people come to see if he's alive._

"Um... Do you think he'll be okay?"

**"Who knows? He's Todd. Anyway, next up is Pauleen. So send in questions for her. Until next time, bye!"**

* * *

**Me: And now it's review time! :D**

**Blossomlight: Rupert: AHHHHHHHHH! *runs off screaming his head off***

**ShayminMarx: XD Thanks.**

**Guest: Okay. Rupert: AHHHHHHH! *runs off***

**DunalN2: Thanks! :D And, why are you thinking about leaving? I mean, it's really cool here and stuff...**

**WinterGirl: No problem. :) You don't mind if I let someone else help every now and then, do you?**

**Raptin Guest: :3 Yep. Oh course. And thanks for the questions.**

**Me: Okay, so, I'll probably only be able to work on my stuff over this weekend, because starting Monday, I'm going to be INCREDIBLY busy through next Sunday, so I'll try to get at least one chapter of each of my stories up through the weekend. Anyway, rember to send in stuff for Pauleen, Well, bye.**


	38. Chapter 38: Pauleen

**Me: SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I was EXTREMLY busy last week, and I'm still tired from it. And I know I failed to update all my stories, but I'll try this weekend. I have a pretty good amount of time this weekend, but no promises. But I'll try. Anyway, I don't own anything. Now to the chapter. Oh, and starting at WinterGirl's question, I'm starting a new way of doing the questions. It's easier and probably eaisier to follow.**

* * *

**"Okay, so today we got the daughter of the Digadig Cheiftain, Pauleen!"**

"...I'm The Digadig Cheiftain's GRANDdaughter, not daughter..."

**"That's what I said."**

"No, you diga-didn't..."

**"No one asked you."**

"..."

"Can we just get on with the questions?"

**"Well if SOMEONE hadn't inturupted me, we could be a few questions in by now. Anyway, 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis asks, '_What if Todd walked up to you and kissed you?'"_**

"...Uh...Well, I diga-don't now! I didn't sign up for these questions, digadig! The only reason I'm doing it is because they kidnapped my Omias, digadig! Not to mention they said they'd send Raptin after me..."

**"You're not supposed to mention that."**

"I diga-don't care! I don't want to answer things like that!"

**"Then I'll go get Raptin."**

"Fine! I'll diga-do it. I guess I would be happy or freak out... Or both."

**"See? That didn't kill you. Anyway, 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis asks, '_What is your favorite song?'"_**

"...Um... I like a lot of songs... Well, I like Part of Me by Katy Perry, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift, and stuff like that."

"**Okay, so 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis asks, '_Are you like attracted to Todd?'"_**

"..."

**"Answer or you know what happens."**

"...Fine. Yes, I like Todd."

**"That wasn't too bad, was it? Anyway, it's time for the final question from 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis. He asks, _'What is your biggest fear?'"_**

"Well, I HATE spiders, digadig... So probably being trapped in a very small space with so many spiders that I'm covered in them and can't move, digadig."

**"0_0 That's creepy. Anyway, Raptin Guest says, '_Raptin and I would like to apologise for almost killing your boyfriend. Except, of course, we loved every minute of that and will not be regretting it anytime soon. :D So, children, let that be a lesson: never lie when a psyco alien and his human friend are watching you.'"_**

"Um... That's okay, I guess, digadig... But it was pretty funny. :3"

**"Okay, Raptin Guest asks, '_Is your hair naturally puffy like that, or did you, like, get electrocuted or something'"_**

"My hair is naturally puffy..."

"Okay, since I haven't asked any questions yet, I'll ask the next one. Raptin Guest asks, '_... You're way too good for Todd. I mean, about everyone in the universe is, but still.'"_

"Thanks."

"I'll also ask the next one. Raptin Guest asks, '_Get some pants, sweetheart: grass skirts don't cut it in a civilized society.'"_

"Techincally, I'm from a Native American-like village, so technically this is normal where I'm from, digadig."

**"Okay, Here are WinterGirl's questions:**

**1. Why you where so snobby in the first time you met Dina?**

**2. Why you like Todd?**

**3. What do you think about Todd's sister, Atana?**

**4. What's your real unlikeable moment of your life?**

**5. Todd likes another girl...**

**6. JK! Anyways, why are you so shy? (you really remind me of Fluttershy...)**

**7. What makes you feel better wnen your sad?**

**8. What happens when you are VERY angry?**

**9. What happens if a mob of boys attacked you?**

**10. Todd is dead... {:'("**

"1. It was the mask, digadig.

2. Because he's nice, and funny, and loves dinosaurs and is such a chicken, digadig. :3

3. She's nice. :)

4. Um... Well, there was this one time that I got completly embarrassed by another girl in my village, digadig. I was was standing behind a tree while everyone else was haing fun and talking. That's when that girl came and pushed me out from behind the tree. She asked me what I was diga-doing, and I couldn't answer, digadig. So, she brought up something that happened when I was very young, and everyone started laughing at me like they used to. I was so embarrassed, that I ran off, digadig.

5. Wait, he diga-does?!

6. Oh, okay. Well, when I was really young, I did something really embarrasing and everyone was laughing at me, and whenever I walked by, they would laugh at me, same thing when I tried to talk to them, digadig. After that I was scared to talk to people. Until I met Dina and them.

7. I like when people make me laugh. Especially Todd...

8. You don't want to be around me.

9. Todd let his Barbaros attack them. :3

10. No, he managed to survive somehow..."

"Okay, Tumbleweed asks, 'Hey Pauleen, were you on Vivosaur island when Gunash attacked the earth? If so, did you ever see Hunter?'"

"Yes, I was on Vivosaur Island and I did see Hunter, digadig. But I didn't talk to him."

"Okay, so next up is Joe!"

**"So send in questions for him. 'Til next time, bye!"**

* * *

**Me: Okay, time for reviews!**

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: Thanks for the questions. :D**

**DunalN2: Yeah, I understand. I can't see about half my friends often 'cause I'm homeschooled, and I have two annoying dogs abd one less but still annoying at times dog. And, sorry about your cat. Also, I finally updated. :D Oh, and I would've answered your questions.**

**Raptin Guest: Thanks for the question.**

**Tumbleweed: Thanks for the questions.**

**WinterGirl: Thanks for the questions. And sorry about your puppy. We had one die once after having it for only 3 and a half weeks. :( But we got two from a friend of the person who gave us the one that died. And what I mean is that I know at least one other person wants to co-host, and I wanted to make sure that was okay.**


	39. EVEN MORE RANDOMNESS! Part One

**Me: Okay, so I'm spending the night at my friend's house. It's the same friend who helped me with chapter 26 and 27, and we decided to make at least one chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Rember, I AM STILL DOING THE INTERVIEWS! They've just been slightly delayed.**

**riderrose: I have a fear of bananas.**

**Me: -_- No you don't. ZZ, disclaimer.**

**ZZ: ... No.**

**Me: YOU WILL DO IT!**

**Zongazonga: ...Fine. ilovedogs12 owns nothing.**

**Me: And everyone is scared of what I would do! Now, time for the chappy!**

* * *

**Everyone gets kidnapped by the banana**

**Rupert: ***comes in and shows a pink glittery shirt that has a banana on it * Guys, I got this shirt for Zongazonga. Do tou think he'll like it? Because it cost me $999,999,999,999,999!

**Dina: **Um... First, he's a skull. Second, it's pink and glittery. Third, it costs a lot of money. So, I don't think he'll like it. I think he'll **LOVE** it.

**Todd:** Um... WHY DID YOU EVEN BUY HIM SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?! Is there something we should know?

**Rupert: **I don't know. I just felt like buying him something. Besides, you know Dina's my girlfriend.

**Todd: **But-

**Zonga (He's my copy of ZZ's Zombiesaur form for those of you who don't know): ***randomly comes in and licks Todd*

**Todd: **0_0 Ew...

**Zonga: ***starts wagging his tail*

**Todd: **-_- This thing doesn't even act like ZZ... Anyway, he's probably going to kill you, Rupert.

**Rupert: **No he won't. He likes me. :3

**Todd: **He stole your body then tried to kill you and Dina. -_-

**Rupert: **He still likes me. :3

**Todd: **... -_-'

**Dina: **THE BANANA IS COMING!

**THE Banana: ***comes in with an ear of corn with a sword* You're coming with us.

**Rupert: **NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! And I was just about to give Zongazonga this shirt, too... :(

**THE Banana: **all of you guys are coming with me. Even Zongazonga and Guhnash.

**Dina: **Guhnash? 0_o But he's huge!

**THE Banana: **We have a bathroom.

**Dina: **0_o Um... Okaaaaaay...

**THE Banana: **And if you don't come, I'll have my little corn friend take care of you.

**The Banana's Mustache: ***starts singing and dancing to Gangnam style*

**Todd: **BANANAS ARE MY FRIENDS! :D

**Dina: **What the heck Todd?

**Todd: **HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY RELASTIONSHIP WITH THE BANANA?!

**Dina: **0_0 Relashonship? What the heck is wrong with you and Rupert today?! Besides, you like Pauleen, rember?

**Todd: **Who?

**Dina: **She's- *sighs* Nevermind. -_-

**Todd: **I'm not Todd. I'm the Gummy Bear. *takes off his shirt ans starts singing some combo of The Gummy Bear Song and I'm Sexy and I know it. It sounded like "I'm a sexy Gummy Bear and I know it!"*

**Dina: **0_0 Whaaaa...? All right, I'm leaving you guys to be psychotic.

**THE Banana: **No way.

**The Corn: **If you leave, I'll push you off a cliff along with your boyfriend.

**Rupert: **But I still have to give ZZ this shirt... :(

**Todd: **I'M A SEXY GUMMY BEAR AND I KNOW IT!

**The Corn: **Get in here or I'll kiss ZZ.

**Zongazonga: **WHAT?! YOU WILL NOT DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! :(

**Rupert: **ZZ! I HAVE TO GIVE YOU THIS SHIRT I BOUGHT YOU!

**ZZ: **Awwww... :3 Thanks.

**Rupert: ***takes out the pink, sparkly shirt with the banana on it*

**ZZ: **-_- You gotta be kidding me...

**Todd: **GUYS! QUIT IGNORING ME! I'M A SEXY GUMMY BEAR AND I KNOW IT!

**Dino: ***comes in and starts singing* FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD~! *after he sings that, he leaves*

**Rupert: **EARTH IS BEING INVADED BY EVIL NOSES!

**Todd: **I'M A SEXY GUMMY BEAR AND I KNOW IT~! *notices nobody's paying attention to him and starts crying* YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! WHY DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME BEING A SEXY GUMMY BEAR AND THAT I KNOW IT?!

**Dino: ***randomly comes in* 'Cause no one cares. *leaves*

**Guhnash: ***comes in (somehow)* I like to eat planets. :3 *leaves*

**Dina: **-_- What's going on?

**THE Banana: **GET IN OUR CAR, **_NOW!_**

**Everyone from the fossil Fighters series: **0_0 *Gets in the car*

**Rupert: ***randomly starts crying before hugging ZZ*

**Zongazonga: **GET. OFF. NOW.

**Todd: ***grabs ZZ by his shoulders **(ZZ hasn't stolen a body. Some one gave him a permanent body) **and starts to shake him* I'M A SEXY GUMMY BEAR AND I KNOW IT!

**ZZ: **-_- You guys are psychotic.

**THE Banana: **You're are going to a very fun place.

**Holt: ***gasps* Is it Disney?

**THE Banana: **...No. -_- My house.

**Rupert: ***gasps* NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!

**Guhnash: **I like to eat planets. :3

**Raptin: **Yeah, like our planet.

**Guhnash: **Yeah, but some of you survived.

**Raptin: **Still-

**Guhnash: **You are a stupid alien, you know that?

**Raptin: **You did not just say that. *gets mad and turns into his Vivosaur form and attacks Guhnash*

**Todd: **I'M A SEXY GUMMY BEAR AND I KNOW IT~!

**Dino: **FOOOOOOOOOOOOD~!

**Dina**: That was beautiful. :') Y**ou **could be an Opera singer.

**Dino: **Thanks. But I'm busy being Dino Man, the guy who ges around saving people and Vivosaurs from evil people. *puts on cape*

**Todd: **I can be an Opera singer! Listen! I'M A SEXY GUMMY BEAR AND I KNOW IT~!

**Guhnash: **I'm Gangnam Style! :D

**Pauleen: **... What are you diga-doing?

**Guhnash: **Telling everyone I'm Gangnam Style. Got a problem, Digadig Girl?

**Pauleen: **0_0 ... Nooo...

**Guhnash: **Good.

**THE Banana:** hey corn go kiss Dina!

**Dina: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO**

**THE CORN: **Come here baby girl give me a kiss.

**ZZ:** I'm still going to kill Rupert after we are done being kidnapped.

**Rupert:** BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-

**ZZ: **No buts! You're the reason we're in this mess! Stupid kid...

**Rupert's Dad/FossilDig CEO: **How DARE you call my son stupid! *throws peanut butter at him before leaving*

**Todd: **You know, nobody cares, but I'M A SEXY GUMMY BEAR AND I KNOW IT!

**Guhnash: **Well, I'm Gangnam Style.

**Pauleen: **Stop telling everyone that, digadig. -_-

**Guhnash: **SHUT UP DIGADIG GIRL!

**Digadig Cheiftain: **Stop yelling... At my granddaughter, digadig.

**Guhnash: **YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO OLD MAN!

**Dynal: **I'm Gangnam Style. :3

**DUna and Raptin: **0_0

**Raptin: **Ummm... You okay...?

**Dynal: **Do you have a problem?

**Duna: **All we want to know is what you are doing...

**Dynal: **I'm telling the world I'm Gangnam Style.

**THE Banana: **We're FINALLY here!

**Everyone: ***gets out of the car and goes into the Banana's house. On the inside, it is a playground*

**The rest of the Banana Family: ***runs up*

**Banana Girl: **Daddy, your home! :D

**Banana Boy: **And you brought the people who tried to kill you!

**Rupert: **No... Not all of them... We're gonna die... NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *starts to have a panic attack before fainting*

**Todd: ***takes his shirt off again* Since Rupert's dead, I'M A SEXY GUMMY BEAR AND I KNOW IT!

**Pauleen: **Todd, put your shirt back on, digadig.

**Todd: **Who are you, my mom?

**Pauleen: **... Whaaaa...? 0_o No, I'm your girlfriend.

**Todd: **I don't have a girlfriend.

**Pauleen: **:'( How could you?! *runs off crying*

**Dina: ***slaps Todd* How dare you do that to Pauleen?! *runs off to talk to Pauleen*

**Digadig Cheiftain: **You... Were mean to my granddaughter, digadig...

**Todd: **I don't rember asking you, gramps.

**Dina: **~It's the Circle of Liiiiiiiiife~!

**Hunter: **I thought you were helping Pauleen.

**Dina: **She starting eating pie. Now, would you let me finish singing about the Circle of Life?

**Dynal: **~I just can't wait to be kiiiing~!

**Duna: **But you're already king...

**Raptin: **Be prepaaared~

**Duna: **Now Raptin? Great...

**Dino:**

_Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing a campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E if you don't think we can sing it faster than you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along~_

**Todd:**

_Bum bum bum..._

**ZZ (no, you did not read this wrong):**

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song_

**Guhnash:**

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song_

**Raptin:**

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong But'll help if you just sing along~_

**Hunter:**

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G __Song~ Holt!_

**Holt:**

_Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-_

**_Hunter:_**

Duna!

**Duna:**

_..._

**Hunter: **

**Good!**

**Snivels:**

_It'll help_

_It'll help_

_If you just sing aloooooong~!_

**Rupert:**

_Oh Yeah!_

* * *

**PART TWO COMING TOMORROW!**


	40. EVEN MORE RANDOMNESS! Part 2

**Me: Here's part 2! Enjoy! NOTE: I WILL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OF FF:UC UP TODAY!**

**riderrose: Merry Christmas!**

**Todd: ild12 and riderrose don't own anything! And I'M A SEXY GUMMY BEAR AND I KNOW IT!**

* * *

**Random Narator: **Last time on FFR, Rupert bought ZZ a shirt, Todd started to think he was a sexy Gummy Bear, they got kidnapped by THE Banana, and they all sang 'The Campfire Song' from Spongebob. Now, FOOD WILL KILL YOU!

**Banana Girl: ***walks over to ZZ* Will you tell me a story?

**ZZ: **NO. ... Fine. I'll do it.

**Rupert: **Tell the duck story ZZ

**Dina:** NO not the duck story

**Rupert: **Why the duck story is AWESOME!

**Dina:** Becose the duck is Weird

**ZZ: **Okay I will tell you the duck story go get your bother

**Everyone: **YAY!

**ZZ (Me: He's singing):**

_(Bum, bum, bum, ba-dum, ba-dumb)_

_A duck walked up to a lemonade stand_

_And he said to the man, running the stand,_

_"Hey, (bum bum bum) got any grapes?"_

_The man said, "No we just sell lemonade. But it's cold, and it's fresh, and it's home-made. Can I get you a glass?"_

_The duck said "I'll pass."_

_Then he waddled away_

_(Waddle waddle)_

_'Til the very next day._

_When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand_

_And he said to the man, running the stand,_

_"Hey! (bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"_

_The man said, "No, like I said yesterday, we just sell lemonade, okay? Why not give it a try?"_

_The duck said, "Good bye."_

_Then he waddled away._

_(waddle waddle)_

_Then he waddled away_

_(waddle waddle waddle)_

_Then he waddled away_

_(waddle waddle)_

_'Til the very next day._

_(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)_

_When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand he said to the man running the stand,_

_"Hey! (bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"_

_The man said, "Look, this is getting old. I mean, lemonade's all we've ever sold. Why not give it a go?"_

_The duck said, "How 'bout no."_

_Then he waddled away._

_(waddle waddle)_

_Then he waddled away_

_(waddle waddle waddle)_

_Then he waddled away_

_(waddle waddle)_

_'Til the very next day._

_(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)_

_When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand_

_And he said to the man running the stand,_

_"Hey! (bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"_

_The man said, "THAT'S IT! If you don't stay away, duck, I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day, stuck. So don't get too close!"_

_The duck said, "Adios."_

_Then he waddled away._

_(waddle waddle)_

_Then he waddled away_

_(waddle waddle waddle)_

_Then he waddled away_

_(waddle waddle)_

_'Til the very next day._

_(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)_

_When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand_

_And he said to the man running the stand,_

_"Hey! (bum bum bum) Got any glue?"_

_"What?"_

_"Got any glue?"_

_"No, why would I? Oh!"_

_"And one more question for you;_

_Got any grapes?"_

_(bum bum bum,bum bum bum)_

_And the man just stopped._

_Then he started to smile._

_He started to laugh._

_He laughed for a while._

_He said, "Come on duck, let's walk to the store. I'll buy you some grapes, so you don't have to ask anymore."_

_So they walked to the store_

_And the man bought some grapes._

_He gave one to the duck and the duck said,_

_"Hm... No thanks. But you know what sounds good?_

_It would make my day._

_Do you think this store..._

_Do you think this store..._

_Do you think this store... Has any lemonade?"_

_Then he waddled away._

_(waddle waddle)_

_Then he waddled away_

_(waddle waddle waddle)_

_Then he waddled away_

_(waddle waddle)_

**Banana Girl: **That was terrible! *starts to cry*

**THE Banana: **YOU MADE MY DAUGHTER CRY! GO TO TIME OUT!

**ZZ: **You can't make me.

**THE Banana: ***starts to hit ZZ with a piece of bread*

**ZZ: **... Ooooookaaaaaaaaayyyy... -_-

**Mrs. Banana: **I like food. *leaves*

**Banana Boy: ***starts to hit his sister with a leaf*

**Todd: **I'M A SEXY GUMMY BEAR AND I KNOW IT~!

**Dino: **FOOOOOOOOOOOOD~!

**Dina: **I still think you should be an opera singer.

**Dino: **And I told you I'm busy being Dino Man.

**Raptin: **I'M A GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK!

**Everyone from any cartoon/anime: ***comes in*

**THE Banana: ***locks them in with every one else* NONE of you will escape! I WILL RULE THE WORLD! *starts to laugh like crazy*

**Plankton (From Spongebob): **HEY! That's my line!

**THE Banana: **DO I care?

**The Duck (from the song ZZ sang): **Hey. Got any grapes?

**Everyone: **NO!

**Gingka (From Beyblade: Metal saga/Metal Fight Beyblade): **What about hamburgers?

**Everyone: **NO!

**The Gummy Bear: **I'm a gummy bear~! Yes I'm a gummy bear~!

**Todd: **NO! I'M a gummy bear. Not just ANY gummy bear. I'M A SEXY GUMMY BEAR AND I KNOW IT~! YES I'M A SEXY GUMMY BEAR~!

**Dina: **ROBOT NOSES ARE INVADING EARTH!

**THE Banana: **Why am I so awesome?I mean, I have so much awesomness, that it's unbelievable. **(Me: I'm not joking, that's something my dad would say.)**

**Simba (From the Lion King): **~It's the Circle of Liiiiiiife~!

**Duna: **I have a question for everyone. If we all have something we can break out with, why are we still here?

**Matt (from Digimon): **I don't know.

**Todd: **I'M A SEXY GUMMY BEAR AND I KNOW IT!

**The Duck: ***walks over to Duna* Hey. Got any grapes?

**Duna: **-_- No.

**The Gummy Bear: **I'M TODD AND I KNOW IT!

**Guhnash: **I'M GANGNAM STYLE!

**ilovedogs12 and riderrose: ***come in and sees what's going on*

**riderrose: ***faints*

**ilovedogs12: **-_- *carries her out*

**Random Cop: ***comes in* Banana family, you're under arrest for kidnappin all these people. *takes the banana family away*

**Everyone (except Duna); **I'M A SEXY GUMMY BEAR AND I KNOW IT!

**Todd: **HEY! I'm the only sexy gummy bear here!

**The Gummy Bear: **I'M A SEXY TODD AND I KNOW IT!

**Duna: **-_-

* * *

**Me: There. Like I said, I'll try to get the next chapter of FF:UC up today. No promises though.**

**riderrose: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year with no bananas!**


	41. FFR's Christmas Special

**Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE! Okay, two things. One, I've asked WinterGirl, and there will be a third cohost. Two, the person will be announced at the end. Also, I'd like to thank 1Teffla1Shenliu1tophis for helping me come up with an idea for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**FFR'S Christmas Special**

**-Rupert's POV-**

It was Christmas morning, and we were all giving each other gifts. Dina had gotten all of us the week before, and told the Patrol Team (and Raptin) to secretly get fake gifts for everyone. At first I was against it, but everyone managed to convince me to join them. We were currently opening gifts, and the person Raptin had, which was Hunter, was opening his gift, which was a fake iPod.

"Wow, thanks Raptin." Hunter said happpily. "... Do you even know what an iPod is?"

"Yes." Raptin said. "It's something that comes alive and eats people who aren't nice to Dinaurians named Raptin. ...Just joking. It's a thing you can listen to songs from."

"Well, thaks for the gift, Raptin." Hunter said.

"No problem." Raptin said while smiling evily.

Pauleen got up and walked over to Rosie and handed her a gift.

"Here you go, Rosie." Pauleen said.

"Thanks." Rosie said before opening the gift, which was a fake Nintendo DSi (of course, it was fake) "Thanks Pauleen."

"You're welcome." Pauleen said.

"Holt, I had you, so here's your gift." Todd said while handing him a gift that contained a fake Miraculous Fossil (We all thought that was really mean but funny)

"Thanks Todd." Holt said before opening it. "THANK YOU SO MUCH, TODD!"

Holt then gave Todd a death hug. Literally.

"N-no problem, Holt." Todd said. "Now please stop killing me."

"Right." Holt said before dropping him.

"Joe, here's your gift." I said before pointing to a fake flat-screen TV.

Joe just stood there shocked for a minute before saying, "Thanks, pard. But how'd ya pay for this?!"

"I'm rich, rember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Hey, Prof. Scatterly, here's your gift." Dina said before handing him a fake laptop.

"Thank you, old bean." Prof. Scatterly said happily.

"You're welcome." Dina said happily.

* * *

**A Bunch of opening gifts later**

We were all done handing out gifts, and Hunter was trying to get songs for his 'iPod'.

"H-hey! It's saying my iPod's not real!" He said before looking at Raptin. "Raptin, what's going on?"

Raptin gave him an innocent look before saying, "I don't know. Maybe they sold me a fake."

"H-hey! My TV's fake too!" Joe said.

"So is my DSi." Rosie said.

"And my Miraculous Fossil Rock!" Holt yelled.

"My laptop is too!" Prof. Scatterly said before all of them looked at us.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Hunter asked.

"No." Dina said. "We have no clue what's going on."

"Yeah, right." Rosie said angrily. "Just admit you gave us fake gifts."

"Fine." Raptin said. "We got you fake gifts. Happy now?"

"No. That's not nice, pards." Joe said.

"Well, you have to admit, it was kinda funny." Pauleen said, causing everyone to look at her. "W-well, it was Raptin and Dina's idea in the first place, digadig."

"Oh, so it was your fault." Rosie said before looking at Raptin and Dina.

"We thought it'd be funny." Raptin said.

"And don't blame them." Dina said while looking at Todd, Pauleen, and I. "We forced them to do it."

"All right." Hunter said. "We won't. But that doesn't mean you two are getting off the hook so easily."

Raptin and Dina got terrified looks before running off with everyone who recieved fake gifts except Prof. Scatterly.

And that's how Dina and Raptin ended up buying them real versions off all the fake gifts.

* * *

**Me: And it's done. So, before I announce the new cohost, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. I'm sorry, but I don't feel like answering every review, so I'm sorry about that. Well, the new cohost is... 1TEFFLA1SHENLIU1TOPHIS! :D He asked a while ago, and I just wanted to make sure that was okay with WinterGirl, who said it was fine, so YAY! :D Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**


	42. Chapter 42: Joe

**Me: Hi peoples. So, today we have Joe's interview, and a new cohost. So, instead of having a kinda long A/N, I'm going to get to the chapter now. Rupert, disclaimer.**

**Rupert: *sighs* Why me? ild12 doesn't own us.**

**Me: I like cake. :3**

**Rupert: -_- Since ild12 is to focused on cake, 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis will be in _BOLD ITALICS. _Also, Raptin will be in **_Underline italics._ **The people being interviewed, which is the plain one, and actions, which are italics, will be the same. And yes, the coffee giver is back. *sacasticly says next part* Isn't it great?**

**Raptin: Yes, it is. :D**

* * *

**"All right, so before we get to the interview, we'd like to introduce everyone to our new co-host, 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis!"**

_**"Hi everyone."**_

"So, today is Joe!"

**"... You forgot the funny introduction."**

"Right. So today we have the Caliosteo Island owner, cowboy, and person who got his body stolen by an ancient skull, Joe!"

"..."

_**"So, I'll be asking the first questions. Magma Red asks,**_

**1. I know ilovedogs12 has read my fanfiction, so what would you do if Sarisa was here? **

**2. What would you do if Xavia was here with that devious look she gets? **

**3. Has you a crush on anyone? If so, who? **

**4. What was the most awkward situation you ever got yourself into? **

**5. What was the most embarassing? **

**6. Did you ever do something stupid when you were a teen? **

**7. Do you have any memories, looking back on them now, that make you laugh nervously then change the subject? **

**8. (don't ask where this came from.) If someone asked you to go skinny dipping, would you?**

** 9. Do you have a plan for defence in case you're attacked by rouge fan women? **

**10. Well, they're coming after this interview. Good luck cowboy. **

**11. Has Ptera ever bugged you about something so much that you had dreams about it? If so, what was it? **

**12. Exactly how old are you? You look like you're in your mid-twenties in the game. **

**13. In the time it has taken me to ask ALL these questions, could you have done something more enjoyable with your time then having to remember things you trying to lock away deep in your mind? If so, what?'"**

"1. Uh... I don't know... Um... Be nervous...?

2. I would be scared.

3. Um... I guess Sarisa... B-But I don't know!

4. Well, there was this time when I was younger when I said something, and it caused everyone around me to stop talkin' and look at me weirdly. I was havin' an argument with Ptera in my mind, and I yelled "Ptera, would ya just stop buggin' me yet?!" Everyone was just staring at me 'till I just slowly walked away.

5. Most embarrassing? Well, the last one was kinda embarassin'. But there was this one time Dina and them decided to pull a prank on me and stole all my shirts, and ran off with 'em. I chased 'em around shirtless (thankfully they didn't steal my pants or all my clothes) and everyone saw me and some people started laughin' at me (Except my fangirls. They went crazy). It was so embarrassing...

6. Yes. Everyone does.

7. ... Yes.

8. I would say no.

9. Well... ild's Zongazonga's copy freaks people out. He's the one that saved Rupert from fangirls.

10. 0_0 NOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET ZONGA!

11. Yes. Well, there was this time he bugged me about

12. I'm twenty-seven. **(Me: Randomly made up age. XD)**

13. Yes. Maybe have a fossil battle, spent time with the Patrol Team, talked to Ptera, do ya want me to go on?"

**"This next list comes from WinterGirl. Here's the list;**

**1. Hey, Joe, what's your fear?**

**2. Joey, what's your fave song?**

**3. How many rivals do you have?**

**4. I have a ray laser that can change the gender of other people, look. ( Shoots laser at Pauleen and Rupert and change their genders) Now they are Paul and Ruto.**

**5. Let's see how you look as a girl ( Shoots laser at you and turns you into a girl) Heh heh, wow. Hello there Joehna Wildwest.**

**6. You must tell me what is your worst nightmare of your life and the funniest name they called you if you want to be a boy again, just don't lie.'"**

"1. Being trapped in the chest ZZ was trapped in, or getting my body taken over by Zongazonga again...

2. Um... Well, I like country music, and I'm not sure what my favorite song is...

3. Not many. My only rivals are Dina, Hunter, And... I actually think that's it.

4. XD That's funny. Actually, Pauleen has a twin brother named Paul. He's a nice kid. Doesn't talk much and doesn't say 'diga' or 'digadig' as much, and is more serious, but still really nice. **(Me: I'll explain more when I answer your review)**

5. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!

6. Worst nightmare? You mean fear or memory? Or just plain nightmare? Well, I had a nightmare once where Zongazonga took over my body again, then almost killed everyone I know before locking me up in the Stone Chest."

_All three co-hosts were just sitting there with 0_0 looks on their faces, and Raptin takes over._

_"So, would you like any coffee?"_

"But ya already gave me some."

_"I know. Sure you don't want more?"_

"Yes. Just ask the questions."

_"You're no fun. Alright, 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis asks,_

_'1. DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH!?_

2. Y U NO TELL ME

3. How did it feel like when you were Don Boneyard?'"

"1. K-Kinda. Well, I like Magma Red's OC...

2. I just told ya. -_-'

3. Weird... Well, I knew I was doin' good, but I felt terrible about the stuff I did. I almost destroyed my own fossil park... That felt horrible... But it felt good taking the BB Brigade trio in. You heard what Cole said. People didn't like 'em. And, I think I can honestly say that it was a huge twist that I was Don Boneyard and a good guy at the same time. Also, I think that I'm the only bad guy who was actually good in every game (At least in the ones ild has played).

**"You forgot Grovyle from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorer Series."**

"But he was good. It just seemed like he was bad."

**"So were you. You were trying to stop the Cup to stop Zongazonga from getting another Majestic Vessel, remember?"**

"... Ya got a point there, pard."

**"Told ya, Joe. Anyway, let's have our new co-host do the next list of questions."**

_**"Okay. Raptin Guest asks,**_

_**'1. How did you get the Caliosteo Islands?**_

_**2. Was it lonely in ZongaZonga's chest? If it were me, I'd probably start talking to myself or make a friend like Robinson did with Balliver. XD**_

_**3. Didn't yo mama ever tell you not to open strange cases in hidden temples?!'"**_

"1. Well, I won this huge tournament on Vivosaur Island (Hunter and them weren't around) and the Caliosteo Islands was the prize, so, yeah...

2. I actually was never in ZZ's chest, and I'm grateful for that, but if I was, I would probably do both. I'd probably find a little pebble and name it Pebbliver. XD

3. -_- No, but I shoulda known better, so I agree with ya on that."

**"Haven't you ever watched any of the Indiana Jones movies? 'Cause if you have, you should know better."**

"All right, DunalN2 asks,

'1 Whats up with with the hat?

2 what's it like being a skull? I think id be cool to have you in a glass case for others to view... };D

3 Who's your biggest rival? 

4 Uhhhh... Ill go ahead and admit that the outfit looks... Off. So, yeah...'"

"1. I'm a cowboy. And most people like my hat... :( (Random Fangirl: I love your hat, Joe! :D) 0_0 Uh... see what I mean?

2. It's weird. Like Rupert, I can't really explain. But I can say it's very easy to get cold. VERY easy.

3. Um... I'd have to say Dina and Hunter. Dina's beaten me in a battle multiple times, and the time I battled Hunter, he beat my pretty badly. So those two (so far) are my only rivals.

4. :( My outfits not off. (Same Random Fangirl: There is NOTHING wrong with Joe's outfit or hat! I'll find you!) 0_0 Uh... Security!

_The security (AKA ild's Zongazonga copy comes and hugs the fangirl before licking her and throwing her out the door._

"0_0 That thing confuses me... One moment he'll be all cuddly, and the next minute he'll start throwing people put the door..."

**"There is nothing wrong with him! :( Anyway, they didn't really ask a question, but Ninjataco183 wants to know how you and Rupert managed to jump around and move as skulls."**

"We used our mouths to jump around. :D"

"Also, Frostfire05, Duna, and Rupert challenge you to a battle."

"I accept. :D So, can I have two people join me? If I can, I pick Dina and Hunter. XD JK. I'll pick Raptin and... Pauleen. I don't think she's had a chance to battle you yet."

**_"Speaking of Pauleen, since ild's gone back and looked at the blooper and randomness sections, she saw that Pauleen had almost nothing. In fact, the only major thing she's had in this story has been her interview."_**

**"I even haven't done anything in her POV. Even in all my stories. :("**

"So, because of that next chapter will be a Pauleen exclusive chapter, so include either bloopers, randomness, or both."

**"Hopefully this chapter will make up for not really involving Pauleen in anything yet. So, remember to send in stuff for that. Bye! :D"**

* * *

**Me: Okay, now it's time to answer the reviews! :D**

**Frostfire05: You changed your username. Anyway, that sucks. And your FF story was good. It had the banana in it. XD Also, thanks for what you said about that chapter. :D**

**1T1S1T: Thanks for the questions. :D Also, thanks. And who doesn't like funniness and randomness. XD And I didn't forget your question about it, I just wanted to make sure WinterGirl was okay with me having another co-host.**

**Magma Red: Thanks for the questions. :D And yes, the characters were sugar and coffee high in those chapters. Except Duna. XD**

**Ninjataco183: It's fine. I understand. I had to go without internet for around a month a while ago after our house got hit by lightning. It sucked. :( And, I understand. I mean, there were midterms, and stuff like that, so I understand.**

**Raptin Guest: Aw... Thanks for that. :3 and glad you were waiting for part two. And, yeah he should've asked for a banana, but that's not how it goes in all three parts of the song, not to mention the banana's VERY popular. XD And that'd be fun to try some time, but I'd probably get in trouble for it...**

**DunalN2: :D And he kinda did. He was made the 'if someone lies you can attack them' person as Pauleen stated in chapter 38. XD And, yes I made Duna the only sane one. And we all knew Dynal would lose it one day, and Raptin's always like that (but less random). And yes, Guhnash can talk. Do you like the personality I gave him? And, yes, Raptin would do that. So would Dina, which is why I made those two be the one's that forced everyone else to do it. Then they ended up having to paying for everything that the people faked, even if it wasn't theirs. XD**

**Riderrose: Thanks. :D And yes, I am awesome. XD JK.**

**Mew Girl: Thanks. :D**

**ShayminMarx: Thanks. :D**

**WinterGirl: Thanks. :D And, like I said I would explain earlier in the chapter, I have an OC that's Pauleen's twin brother (but she's older by 10 minutes) So when I saw that in your review, I thought that was pretty funny (and they have another unnamed 7 year old brother). XD And I'm even thinking about adding him in Ultimate Champions, but I'm not sure yet. But I'm thinking about adding siblings or family members for everyone (or pretty much everyone), but I don't know if I can come up with that many... And sure, I don't mind if you add an OC for a pairing in NG, there are a few guys who don't have girls to be paired with. And those are cool gifts. I got a laptop (surprisingly from my aunt), some board games, Just Dance 4, a DS game, tons of clothes, and stuff like that. And I'm glad you laughed on those chapters. :D And, in case you haven't seen yet, I updated Ultimate Champions. And I don't really mind gory things. What is it about?**

**Me: And that's it! So, don't forget to send in bloopers or random things involving Pauleen, since so far in this story the only major thing involving her has been her interview.**

**Pauleen: Please don't send in weird things, digadig.**

**Me: Send in the most hilarious, meanest, just plain weird things you can think of. And, if you can't come up with anything, that's fine.**

**Pauleen: 0_0 Diga-don't listen to her. She's crazy.**

**Me: No, I'm not. Listen to me. Not Pauleen. Anyway, bye for now.**

**Pauleen: Don't listen to her, digadig! Please diga-don't do anything mean to me! *has a really scared look on her face.**


	43. FFR's New Year's Special

**Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! :D So, sorry I didn't get this up last night. I was watching the New Year's specials with my mom (My dad fell asleep XD) Anyway, here's the chapter. :D**

**Rupert: ild only owns the plot of this chapter.**

**Pauleen: And my chapter will be next, digadig. So you can still send in questions/randomness/bloopers for me. Just please don't be mean, digadig. *has nervous look***

**Me: *Whispers: Be as mean as you want. Don't listen to her.***

* * *

**FFR's New Year's Special**

**-Dina's POV-**

**9:00 PM**

We were all ready for New Year's. All of the girls were talking, and all the boys (Except Lester, who was eating. Surprising, isn't it?) were playing video games, which Raptin was crushing everybody on despite the fact it was probably his first time.

"So... Do you think the boys will stop playing those games?" I asked all the girls.

"Probably not." Rosie said. "They're probably going to be like that until it'd ten minutes 'till midnight."

"Well, I know a way we can change that." I said, causing everyone to look at me weirdly. "Okay everyone, here's the plan."

**10:30 PM**

We were all set for our plan, which was to send a couple people to distract everyone, and I would go unplug the TV. I know it sounds mean, but when I came up with the plan the boys had been playing for six hours straight, and they wouldn't even look at us.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" I asked. Eveyone nodded and we started our plan.

All the girls except me stood right in front of the TV, managing to completely block it.

"Hey! We're doing something here!" Todd yelled angrily.

"With what?" Pauleen asked.

"Playing video games. We were in the middle of something important!" Todd answered.

"Well, you guys have been playing all diga-day!"

"That's not my problem."

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you're one of the ones playing, digadig."

And the argument kept going on like that for a few minutes. While they were arguing, I snuck over to the wall, and unplugged the TV, which made all the boys mad.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Holt asked angrily.

"You guys have been playing since about three this afternoon, and the new year is only an hour and a half left, so can you guys spend more time with us?"

"But... Game." Hunter said.

"Fine. We'll just go and ignore you and see what you guys think about it." I said before leaving, and the rest of the girls follow me.

"So, how long do you think it'll take for them to come say sorry?" Duna asked.

"Probably around 11:30." I said.

"Well, we'll see, digadig." Pauleen said.

**11:15 PM**

We were all watching the New Year's Eve specials on a different TV. They boys haven't even come into the same room with us, and it was already a quarter after eleven.

"So, are you sure the boys are coming?" Duna asked.

"Yep. They'll come. Eventually." I said.

**11:45 PM**

It was currently almost midnight, and we haven't even seen the boys since we turned the TV off on them.

"Okay, on second thought, the boys may not be coming." I said.

"Really? It's only fifteen minutes until midnight ad we haven't even seen the boys in over an hour." Vivian said sarcastically.

**11:55 PM**

"Well, it's five minutes 'till midnight, and the boys still haven't shown up." Rosie said.

"Yep. Well, happy almost New Year's everyone." I said.

Just then, all the boys came in.

"Hey. So, sorry about earlier. We shouldn't have ignored you like that." Rupert said.

"You should be." I said.

"Well, we didn't mean too." Todd said. "Raptin kept beating us in absolutely everything, so we wanted to try to beat him once."

"Which you all miserably failed at." Raptin said while smiling evily.

"Anyway, we'd all just like to apologize." Hunter said. "So... Sorry."

All of us looked at each other before looking at the boys and hugging them, which I can easily say really surprised them. Right after that, the TV suddenly said that it was New Years.

"Well, happy New Year everyone!" I said happily.

After a minute of all of us said happy New Years to each other, the banana came in, holding its signature small piece of paper and slice of bread. And no, you did not read that wrong. The banana really came in. Anyway, it looked at all of us before screaming "DIE!" and chasing Rupert around, causing all of us to laugh our heads off.

So far it's been a good year. Rupert's already been attacked by a banana.

You gotta love that thing. You just have too.

* * *

**Me: Sorry if it's not good. I was literally making this up as I went along. Anyway, review time!**

**WinterGirl: That sounds pretty cool, along with the others. And, I'm not the best at fanart, so... -.-' Anyway, I know it was harsh, but it's important for later in the story. And, I probably will do it, but I want to make sure everyone's okay with it. And, that would be great if you could help me a little. You know, since you have a sister for Todd and Rupert. And I don't mind OCXOC pairings. A few people have sent them in, so I don't mind. Also, for the OC sibling thing, I'm going to post the question and rules (I only have two) after the reviews. And thanks for the bloopers. :D**

**1T1S1T: Thanks for the questions. :)**

**Frostfire05: Oh. Good, cause I like the banana one. XD Well, not good that you deleted one, and... I don't know what I'm trying to say. -.-' Anyway, those are good ones. XD You don't mind if I take out #2 and 3, do you? #2 is slightly too weird, and for #3, Zonga doesn't eat people. :3 Zonga: *hugs you***

**Guest: XD Good one. I'm so using that. :3**

**Tumbleweed: Pauleen: I know. And I'll try not to, digadig. Also, thanks for that. I'm going to need it, digadig. -.-'**

**Me: And that's it for the reviews. So, I actually have one very important question, so please answer it.**

**1. So, I'm planning on adding OCs that are siblings of all the main characters in Ultimate Champions. I just want to make sure that all of the Ultimate Champions fans are okay with that. If I do, I'm going to need help coming up with all of them. But, I do have two rules.**

**1. They have to be siblings of a character from the games.**

**2. I already have Pauleen's entire family figured out, so you can't send in any for her. But, if you have any names for her 7 year old brother, feel free to tell me. But he can't be named Paul. That's her twin brother's name. (Get it? Paul and Pauleen, the twins. XD ... Nevermind. -_-) Also, I pretty much got Raptin's family figured out as well. He has a younger sister, who is also unnamed. (I suck at coming up with names if you can't tell)**

**So, please answer this, and if you have any OCs you want to send in for that, feel free too. Just rember, not siblings for Pauleen and Raptin (although I may accept one more for Raptin), and they have to be siblings of a main character. Also, if you want to and haven't already, send in things for Pauleen. It can be from any of the three sections I've already done, AKA bloopers, randomness, and questions. Rember, you can be mean.**

**Pauleen: Please don't be mean, digadig.**

**Me: Don't listen to her. Also, remember to answer the question. Bye.**


	44. Pauleen's Exclusive Chapter

**Pauleen: I'm really scared, digadig...**

**Me: Good. You should be.**

**Pauleen: 0_0**

**Me: Anyway, since things are about to happen to you, I'll go ahead and do the disclaimer. I only own some of the ideas, but not all. Some belong to my awesome reviewers and fans. :D Also, I own Paul, Pauleen's twin brother.**

**Pauleen: Aw... That was nice. You know, calling your fans awesome, digadig. :3**

**Me: I'm glad you think so because it's time for your chapter to start.**

**Pauleen: 0_0**

**WARNING: ilovedogs12 is not responsible for any crazy laughter that may happen doing this chapter, so please don't hold her responsible. And this is not an overreaction. This chapter is really funny.**

* * *

**Section One: Questions**

**Part One: 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis's Questions**

**"Okay, to start this awesomely hilarious chapter, we have the question section. So, 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis has three questions. They are,**

_**'What was it like with the mask on**_

_**Are you mad at ILovedogs12 for not putting your P.O.V in your story**_

_**Do you like Todd?'"**_

"1. Well, it was like having a mask on, but it gives you more courage then takes over you, digadig.

2. Well, I was a little mad at first, but now she's putting me first in Ultimate Champions. ^_^ But then she diga-does something mean."

**"Hey, it's a great idea! You said so yourself!"**

"... Sure, it's a really great idea, but still it's mean!"

**"Well if you don't like it, I can kick you out."**

"0_0 NOOOOOOOO! Fine, it may be mean, but it's a really good idea. Anyway, back to the questions.

3. ... Diga-didn't you ask me this in my actual interview? Anyway, yes I like Todd, diga."

**"I KNEW IT!"**

**Part Two: My Questions**

**"So, now it's time for my questions."**

"Are you aloud to diga-do that?"

**"Yes. I write this story, so I can ask you questions if I want."**

"..."

**"Okay, so, I hear you have a tin brother. Is that true?"**

"... You just said tin, not twin."

**"No I didn't."**

"Yes you- you know what, I'm not going to argue, digadig. Yes, I have a twin brother."

**"Is he annoying?"**

"Surprisingly no."

**"Do you like the banana that always attacks Rupert?"**

"um... What kind of interview are you diga-doing?"

**"A interview MY style."**

"Great... But, yes, I like that banana. Actually, everyone but Rupert does, digadig."

**"I like bananas."**

"... -_-"

**"Did you know that dogs can't have garlic?"**

"0_0 Um... Noooooooo..."

**"Do you think that means they're secretly vampires?"**

"-_- No. What's wrong with you today, digadig?"

**"I had a bowl of Fruit Loops, a glass of Coke, and a Lifesaver. :3"**

"-_-"

**"I love bacon. :3 You know what, I LOVE MEAT AND PASTA! :D And I also really like Italian food."**

"... Is the interview over now?"

**"No. But if you find this interview so bad and you think that you'll die if you have to spend another minute with me, go ahead and leave."**

_Pauleen just sweatdropped before standing up and leaving._

**"H-Hey! I didn't mean that literally! Pauleen, get back here! PAULEEN!"**

* * *

**Section Two: Randomness**

**Part One: Frostfire05's list**

**#1: Pauleen I dare you TO KISS EVERYONE OF YOUR PRECIOUS FANBOYS AND TODD FOR TWO YEARS!**

**Pauleen: **0_0 Um... Oooookaaaayyy... Could I do it after this?

**Me: **You're just chicken. XP But I get your point, so we'll do that later. NEXT!

**#2: ** **FANBOYS kiss her for years**

**Pauleen: ***is getting kissed by all her fanboys before managing to get away from them and throwing pillows that literally kept appearing out of nowhere at them* GET AWAY FROM YOU PSYCHOS!

**Dina, Todd, and Rupert:** *walk in* 0_0 *slowly walk out of the room*

**Pauleen: ***Still throwing pillows that keep appearing out of nowhere* DIE!

**#3: Mapo ( Rupert's ) hits her for several hours**

**-Several Hours After This One Started-**

**Pauleen: **Ow...

**Mapo: **:D

**Rupert: **Um... Sorry about that, Pauleen...

**Pauleen: **It's okay, I guess...

**#4: Dina kicks your butt at fossil battles 100 times in a row**

**Dina: **YES! I WIN AGAIN! TAKE THAT, PAULEEN!

**Pauleen: **... I want another rematch!

**Fifty More Battles Later**

**Dina: **OH YEAH! THAT'S 150 BATTLES IN A ROW!

**Pauleen: **... You're not one of my favorite people right now, digadig.

**Part Two: My list**

**#1: The Return Of the Banana and Pauleen Gets a (Secondary) Enemy**

**Pauleen: ***doing nothing*

**Rupert: ***comes in being chased by the banana* Pauleen, HELP! PLEASE!

**Pauleen: **0_0 Um... Okay... *runs to help Rupert*

**THE Banana: **Oh, so you're going to help? Well, I guess I should introduce you to my friend, the cookie.

**THE Cookie: ***comes in with a pen* Well, since the banana's only enemy is that boy with silver hair, I guess I should become your enemy. Now, DIE!

**Pauleen: **What are you going to diga-do? Write on me?

**THE Cookie: **Oh, you did not just go there. That's it! *puts pen away and gets a plastic sword* DIE!

**Pauleen: **That's plastic... -.-'

**THE Cookie: ***growls* Well then, I'll just use something different?

**Pauleen: **Like what?

**THE Cookie: **Hey, all of Pauleen's fanboys! Pauleen's in here!

**Pauleen: **0_0

**Pauleen's Fanboys: **PAULEEN! :D *start to chase her*

**5 Days Later...**

**Pauleen: ***exhausted*

**Pauleen's Fanboys: **THERE SHE IS!

**Pauleen: **0_0 *runs again*

**5 More Days Later...**

**Pauleen: ***extremely exhausted*

**One Of Pauleen's Fanboys: **HEY! I FOUND HER AGAIN!

**Pauleen: **Not again... *runs off*

**10 Days Later...**

**Pauleen: ***EXTREMELY EXHAUSTED*

**THE Cookie: **So, you give up and admit that I'm awesome?

**Pauleen: **... Never...

**THE Cookie: ***growls* admit it or you will die!

**Pauleen: **Yeah right...

**THE Cookie: **Fine. Don't believe me? HEY! PAULEEN'S

**Pauleen: **NO! I'll say it. You're awesome, digadig. Happy now?

**THE Cookie: **Yep. :3 *leaves*

**#2: This is just pure randomness (Also, I have no clue what I was thinking when I made this, so don't ask)**

**Todd: **Everyone, I'm getting married. This is my fiancé, coffee. *holds up piece of chocolate*

**Rupert: **You mean that piece of chocolate that can talk and defies all laws of nature?

**Todd: **YEP! :D

**Dina: **Wait until Pauleen finds out... She was already mad at you for saying you didn't have a girlfriend. Not to mention the while 'I'm a sexy gummy bear and I know it* incident.

**Coffee: **Todd, who is this 'Pauleen'?

**Todd: **Some weirdo who thinks we used to be a couple.

**Pauleen: ***comes in* Hi everyone! *notices Todd in a suit and Coffee in a wedding dress* Um... Am I missing something, diga?

**Coffee: **So this is Pauleen? Well, it looks like she may be good enough for you. So, does that mean you cheated on me with that... _weirdo_?

**Todd: **No, I already told you, the only other past girlfriend I've had was that flower from Antartica. This girl is just delusional.

**Pauleen: **0_0 What are you talking about, diga? We've been dating ever since Dina and Rupert got us together. You thought I was cute when you first saw me without my mask. Remember?

**Coffee: **Oh, so it was Blue Girl and Rich Boy over there that got you two together? Well, nice to know that.

**Todd: **But I didn't-

**Coffee: **Silence! If you really love me, you'll have to get rid of that girl.

**Pauleen: **G-Get rid of?

**Dino: **I'M A PRETTY UNICORN THAT LIKES CHOCOLATE! *leaves*

**Coffee: **... Well, that was awkward. Anyway, yes, you have to get rid of her, once and for all. *cue dramatic music*

**Todd: **Whatever you wish. How would you like me to do it?

**Pauleen: **TODD! *looks terrified*

**Coffee: **Well, anyway you wish.

**Todd: **Yes, ma'am! *starts to walk over to Pauleen*

**Pauleen: **Now Todd, diga-don't listen to the psychotic piece of chocolate and-

**Coffee: **PSYCHOTIC?! WHY YOU-

**THE Banana: ***comes in and hits Rupert with a slice of bread repeatedly* DIE YOU STUPID RICH BOY! DIIIIIIIEEEEE!

**Rupert: ***starts crying* I'm going to die! *faints*

**Dino: ***comes in swinging on some random vine that appears out of nowhere* I'M STILL A VERY AND EXTREMLY PRETTY UNICORN! AND I WANT TO- *slams into a wall and slides down it while being unconscious*

**Guhnash: **GANGNAM STYLE!

**Dina: **Pauleen, I think we're the only sane ones here.

**Pauleen: **-.-' I agree, diga.

**Coffee: **Don't forget about ME, girl. I still need to get rid of you. *does something so Pauleen teleports to somewhere unknown*

**Everyone From the Fossil Fighters Universe (minus Pauleen, Rupert, Todd, Guhnash, and Dino): **PAULEEN!

**Coffee: ***starts laughing like a psycho that robbed multiple coffee shops of their coffee and drank it all*

**The Unknown Place Pauleen Was Sent...**

**Pauleen: **Um, where am I?

**Me: **Wow, that was a pretty dumb question Pauleen.

**Pauleen: **I diga-don't care. Now where am I? And don't say you don't know, digadig. You're the author.

**Me: **You're in... *drumroll* the Pokémon Anime World!

**Pauleen: **I thought you stopped watching the anime about half way through the Sinnoh region.

**me: **I did.

**Pauleen: **But aren't I in the Unova season?

**Me: **You are.

**Pauleen: **Then why-

**Me: **Because I've watched a few episodes and I just feel like doing it this way. And by a few I mean about 5. So, this is how things are going to work. You'll have to go through certain sections of a group of worlds, and at the end of that section you'll find a portal. Now, these portals will sometimes just randomly appear. Also, you're allowed to take one Vivosaur, and one person with you.

**Pauleen: **... Fair enough, I guess. So, for Vivosaur I pick Omias, and because of all that craziness going on back there, I might as well take my brother with me, digadig.

**me: **Which one?

**Pauleen: **My twin brother.

**Me: **g**ot it.** *Omias and Paul randomly appear out of nowhere* I forgot to tell you, your Omias can't go back into its Dino Medal. Well, I'll leave things up to you. Bye. *disappears*

**Paul: ***looks at Pauleen* Would you mind explaining what's going on?

**Pauleen: ***explains*

**Paul: **-_- So let me get this straight. So, Todd was about to get married to a piece of chocolate named Coffee, who thought you were trying to steal Todd from her, diga-did this thing, and now we're in the Pokémon world and we have to look for some magic portal, which will lead us to another world, where the same thing is going to happen?

**Pauleen: ***nods*

**Paul: **Great. Well, at least we got you Omias. Well, we should get going.

**Pauleen, Paul, and Omias: ***start walking around until they run into Ash and Co. (literally)*

**Ash: **Sorry about that. My name's Ash. Who are you guys?

**Pauleen: **I'm Pauleen, digadig.

**Ash: **So, you're name's Pauleen Digadig? THat's weird.

**Pauleen: **-_-' No, just Pauleen. Saying 'digaidg' is just the way I talk.

**Ash: **Oh. So, why do you talk like that?

**Pauleen: **It's the way the people from where I'm from talk, digadig.

**Ash: **And that is...?

**Pauleen: **The Digadig Village in Knotwood Forest, but you probably don't know where that is, so...

**Ash: **Right.

**Paul: **Anyway, I'm Paul, Pauleen's twin brother, diga.

**Ash: **Nice to meet you. This is Iris and Cilan.

**Cilan and Iris: **Nice to meet you.

**Iris: **Wait a minute... *looks closer at Pauleen* Hey, you kind of look like me.

**Pauleen: **0_o I do?

**Paul: **Yeah, you both have big hair that's a variation of red. *smirks*

**Ash: **Oh, and this is Pikachu.

**Pikachu: **Pika! (Hi)

**Ash: ***notices Omias* Hey, what kind of Pokémon is that?

**Paul and Pauleen: **0_0

**Pauleen: **Um... It's a Pokémon from the region we're from. The... Cranial Region. This Pokémon is called Omias, digadig. It's a fully evolved Fire-Type.

**Paul: ***leans over and whispers* Great cover-up.

**Ash: **Wow. It's so cool.

**Iris: **Hey, since you're here, would you like to have a Pokémon battle with me?

**Pauleen: **0_0 Um... Sure, digadig.

**Cilan: **How many Pokémon do you plan on using.

**Pauleen: **Just Omias, digadig. It'll be quicker that way.

**Iris: **Got it! I guess I'll use Axew, so it's starter against starter.

**Cilan: **Okay, you both know the rules, so let's start.

**Iris: **Why don't you go first? After all, you do have an unknown Pokémon with you.

**Pauleen: **Okay. Omias, diga-do nothing.

**Paul: ***Thinking: _So, she's saving FP isn't she?_*

**Pokémon and the Pokémon People: **0_o

**Iris: **O..Kay. Axew, Dragon Rage!

**Axew: ***uses Dragon Rage, which barely does anything. At all. I'm not kidding it barely did anything.*

**Ash: **How'd it do so little?

**Cilan: **Maybe she was lying, and that Pokémon's actually a legendary.

**Pauleen: **No, Omias isn't a legendary, digadig. Anyway, Omias Dos!

**Omias: ***uses Omias Dos, which makes Axew faint*

**Iris: **I lost in one hit? But how?

**Pauleen: **'Cause Omias is awesome. ^_^

**Portal: ***randomly appears*

**Pauleen: **Well, looks like my ride is here, so be, digadig. *she and Omias go into the portal and Paul starts to but is stopped*

**Ash: **What the heck is going on?

**Paul: **Well, I may sound crazy, but it's a long story involving a crazy piece of chocolate stealing Pauleen's boyfriend, a banana attacking one of her friends, another one of her friends thinking he was an extremely pretty unicorn before running into a wall, the piece of chocolate sending us here, and a crazy author.

**Pokémon People: **0_0

**Paul: ***waves* Bye! *jumps into portal*

**Ash: **Well, that was weird.

**Cilan: **And they're insane.

**At the Next World...**

**Pauleen: **So... Where are we, diga?

**Paul: **Who knows?

**Bowser: ***randomly comes running by while carrying Princess Peach with Mario chasing him*

**Paul: **Well, that explains that.

**Portal: ***randomly shows up and eats them*

**At the Next World...**

**Gingka: ***Is in his battle with Damian in Metal Masters* Go, Pegasus! Special Move, Stardust Driver!

**Damian: **Special Move! Hades Gate!

**Portal: ***randomly comes and eats Paul and Pauleen again*

**At the NEXT World...**

**Paul: **Do you think we'll actually get to stay here for more than 10 seconds?

**Pauleen: **Probably not, digadig.

**Darth Vader: ***comes in with his army and incredibly awesome theme before looking at Paul and Pauleen*

**Paul and Pauleen: **0_0

**Portal: ***comes and eats them*

**At the NEXT World...**

**Paul and Pauleen: ***show up during the giant fight scene towards the end of The Serpent's Shadow (It's a Kane Chronicle book. The last one sadly.)

**Paul: **Wow. 0_0

**Portal: **TIME TO CHANGE AGAIN! :D *eats them*

**At the NEXT World...**

**Paul and Pauleen: ***show up in Bikini Bottom (a place from SpongeBob)

**SpongeBob: ***walks over* Hi, would you like a Krabby Patty?

**Pauleen: **A what, digaidg?

**SpongeBob: ***huge gasp* You've never heard of Krabby Patties?

**Pauleen: **No...

**Paul: **How are we even breathing?

**Pauleen: **I diga-don't know.

**Portal: ***eats them*

**At the NEXT World... Seriously, how many worlds are you making them go to?**

**Paul and Pauleen: ***are soaked and see that they are in the world of Digimon*

**Agumon: ***digivolves*

**Paul and Pauleen: **0_0

**Portal: **Time to go home! *eats them*

**Back in their own world... (Which they FINALLY appear at)**

**Paul and Pauleen: ***show up and see that nothing has changed since they left except Coffee was gone and Todd looked worried*

**Todd: ***notices Pauleen* PAULEEN! *runs over and hugs her* What happened? We were all worried. And why is Paul here?

**Paul: **Nice to see you too, Todd.

**Pauleen: ***explains what happened*

**Everyone: **0_0

**Todd: **Wow. 0_0

**Pauleen: **Yeah...

* * *

**Section Three: Bloopers**

**Part One: WinterGirl's list**

**#1: At Icegrip Plateau**

**Pauleen: **So, do want to know why I was talking to-

**Nyan Cat: ***r**an**domly appears before leaving for a minute*

**Dina and Pauleen: ***Sweatdrop*

**Pauleen: **... Awkward...

**#2: At Hot Spring Heights**

**Pauleen: ***talking to the snow man* ... Bye. *sees Dina with a camera* DINA!

**Dina: **What?

**#3: At Rainbow Canyon (The Grotto)**

**Terry: ***says whatever he says and leaves*

**Pauleen: **So, bye!

**Todd: **Loser...

**Pauleen: **What did you just say?

**Todd: **Uh... Nothing?

**Pauleen: **Oh, why you... *Fights with him*

**Dina: **o.0

***5 Minutes Later***

**Pauleen: **That's for calling me 'Loser'.

**Dina: **Whatever.

**Part Two: Guest/rotomknight's**

**#1: BareBones Grotto (Before you fight Pauleen's mask)**

**Dina: ***gets ready to fight Pauleen*

**Todd: ***comes in* Hey, Dina, Pauleen, we're all about to get lunch, wanna come?

**Dina: **Um, we're kinda busy here, Todd.

**Pauleen: ***randomly walks over to Todd and hits him*

**Dina and Todd: **0_0

**Pauleen: **Well, that felt great! :D It was like one of the best things ever!

**Todd: **Um... You feeling okay Pauleen?

**Pauleen: **0_o Yes, I'm fine Todd. Why diga-do you ask?

**Dina: **Well, this is awkward. You do know you just hit Todd for no reason, right?

**Pauleen: **0_0 I just diga-did what?

**Director: **Well, you see, to make it seem more real, we kinda... added some of the actual mask's power to it.

**Pauleen: ***death glare* You diga-did what?

**Director: **0_0 Um... We added some of the mask's power to the fake one.

**Pauleen: **That's it, you're dead, diga! *goes to attack the Director*

**Director: ***screams like a little girl* PAUL! COME GET YOUR PSYCHOTIC SISTER!

**Paul: ***comes in and grabs Pauleen's arm* Pauleen, quit trying to kill the director.

**Pauleen: **But he added some of the real mask's power to the fake mask! He diga-deserves it! Also, I'm ten minutes older than you, so you can't tell me what to do, digadig!

**Paul: **That diga-doesn't mean you should kill the guy. Now calm down.

**Pauleen: **But-

**Paul: **Calm down.

**Pauleen: **But-

**Paul: **Pauleen.

**Pauleen: **BUT-

**Paul: **PAULEEN!

**Pauleen: **:( Fine. *looks at Director* You got lucky this time, digadig. *leaves*

**Dina: **Well, this is awkward.

**Part Three: My list**

**#1: Barebones Grotto (after you defeat Cole)**

**1st Try**

**Pauleen: **It's a mask, digadig. It goes like this. *throws mask in the air but it hits her in the head instead of landing on her face* OW!

**Dina and Todd: **0_0

**2nd Try**

**Pauleen: ***Throws mask in the air again and it hits her in the head again* Ow... :(

**Dina and Todd: **0_0

**25th Try**

**Pauleen: ***throws mask in the air and it hits her in the head AGAIN*

**Dina: **That mask hates you.

**Pauleen: **Really? I diga-didn't know that.

**Todd: **Um... Are you okay Pauleen? That mask hit you in the head 25 times...

**Pauleen: **Yes, I'm a unicorn, diga.

**Dina and Todd: **0_0

**Todd: **I didn't ask that...

**Pauleen: ***Points at Todd*** **You're purple. XD

**Todd: **0_0

**Dina: **Well, she's not okay.

**Pauleen: **I got tickled by magic meatballs now I will rule da world with tacos that will eat any noses that get in ma way!

**#2: Icegrip Plateau (When Pauleen's talking to the iceman)**

**1st try:**

**Dina: ***walks over to Pauleen while she's talking to the iceman* Hi.

**Pauleen: ***screams and runs to hid behind the block of ice but slips*

**Dina: **-_- Good job Pauleen...

**Pauleen: **Well it's not like I WANTED to slip, digadig...

**2nd try:**

**Pauleen: ***slips again*

**10th Try:**

**Pauleen: ***slips again* This is getting very annoying, digadig!

**15th try:**

**Pauleen: ***slips AGAIN* Diga-dang it!

**Dina: **You really need a stunt double. You know, with this and the whole mask hitting you in the head 25 times incident. -_-

**Pauleen: **Yes, I diga-do.

**16th try:**

**Pauleen: ***Slips again, but this time the mask goes flying off the edge of that ice cliff*

**Dina and Pauleen: ***go to the edge of the cliff and look over the edge*

**Dina: **Well, you're going to need a new mask. Thankfully they weren't using the real one... -_-

**Pauleen: **Yeah, digadig. But I'm still happy. :D I mean, the mask is diga-destroyed! :D

**Director: **HAPPY?! That mask took us a HALF A YEAR to make!

**Pauleen: **Then you better start making a new one. XP

**Director: ***looks absolutely furious* Fine, we'll just replace you then. Hey, Paul, you're replacing your sister.

**Paul: **-_- First, I'm a boy, and two, why would I agree?

**Director: **I'll lock you and your sister in a room with Nick Nack and Zonga.

**Paul: **-_- That diga-doesn't change the fact I'm a boy. Also, I may look like Pauleen, but not that much.

**Director: **I just can't win with you two, can I?

**Paul and Pauleen: **Nope. XP

**#3: Joe's Suite (After Zongazonga gets his castle out of the sea)**

**1st Try**

**Joe: **...We failed.

**Pauleen: **W-Wait! If the Braviary can't make it, what about a Skarmory, digadig? Or a Pidgeot?

**Dina: **Um... Pauleen, those are Pokémon.

**Pauleen: **Oh yeah... I knew that.

**2nd Try**

**Joe: **...We failed.

**Pauleen: **W-Wait! If the Fearow can't make it, what about a Staraptor? Or a Swellow?

**Todd: **How would we even fly on a Swellow?

**Rupert: **What I want to know is how people can fly on a Pidgey.

**Pauleen: **Good point, Rupert. How diga-do they?

**Dina: **I don't know, but I feel sorry for whatever poor little Pidgey that would have to do that.

**Director: **Seriously? Can't we get back to the thing?

**Dina: **You're no fun. :P

**3rd Try**

**Joe: **... We failed.

**Pauleen: **W-Wait! If the Moltres can't make it, what about a Zapdos? Or a Articuno? ... Diga-dang it! :(

**4th Try**

**Joe: **... We failed.

**Pauleen: **W-Wait! If the Rayquaza can't make it, what about a Zekrom? Or a Reshiram?

**Todd: **How the heck would we get a Rayquaza, Zekrom, or a Reshiram?!

**Pauleen: **Can I give up now?

**Director: **One more try.

**5th Try**

**Joe: ...** We failed.

**Pauleen: **W-Wait! If the Raikou can't make it, what about a Groudon? Or** a **Latias?

**Dina: **Latias is the only one that can fly...

**Todd: **How would we get a Groudon to fly? Tie around a million balloons to it?

**Rupert: **I don't think a million would work...

**Groudon: ***randomly appears* I'M NOT THAT HEAVY YOU EVIL LITTLE HUMANS! A MILLION BALLOONS WOULD WORK EASILY! You've made me mad, so I'm leaving, but first, I'M NOT HEAVY! *leaves*

**Director: **I officially give up today. Maybe even for the week. *leaves*

**Everyone: ****...**

**Pauleen: **... How diga-did a Groudon even fit in here?

**Dina: **I have no idea...

**#4: Joe's Suite (After ZZ summons his castle)**

**1st Try**

**Pauleen: Di**gadig! So what, diga? We just sit and wait for Zongazonga to eat us?!

**Todd: **Why would he eat us?

**Pauleen: **I diga-don't know! He's ZZ.

**2nd Try**

**Pauleen: **Digadig! So what, diga? We just sit and wait for Guhnash to take over?!

**Rupert: **Wrong person, Pauleen.

**3rd Try**

**pauleen: **Digadig! So what, diga? We just sit and wait for Don Boneyard to take over?!

**4th Try**

**Pauleen: **Digadig! So what, diga? We just sit and wait for Nick Nack to take over?!

**Todd: **Why would Nick Nack take over?

**5th Try**

**Pauleen: **Digadig! So what, diga? We just sit here and wait for Giovanni to take over?!

**Rupert: **Pauleen, this is Fossil Fighters, not Pokémon.

**Pauleen: **I know that!

* * *

**Me: And it's done! I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I know I did! XD I hope you guys liked some of the Pokémon stuff I put in. Anyway, time for reviews! :D**

**Mew Girl: Raptina... That's pretty good. :D And, that's fine.**

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: Thanks. :D And, yep. He's gonna spend all year getting attacked by a banana. XD**

**Frostfire05: Thanks. :D And good name. So, that's just a name suggestion if I make a twin sister for Dina, right? also, according to 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis, today's your birthday, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *gives you a virtual cake and Zonga hugs you***

**rotomknight: Hi. :D Welcome to the group. Sorry I didn't say that last chapter. I didn't know if you were new or someone who didn't want to log in/but their name on the review thing, so... Anyway, thanks for that idea. :D If you don't mind, I'm going to use that when I get back to the randomness section, which will be after this section since I cut it short. I hope you don't mind, but I didn't want to put you in two different sections, since people may get jealous or something. But that will be in the first chapter back to the randomness section.**

**DunalN2: Well, Raptin's sister is like a shy version of Duna, and basically the exact opposite of Raptin. Pauleen's brother is like her with her mask on (so more hyper than her without it) after having two cups of coffee. So, overall: extremely hyper. And that's sad, but cool. I haven't thought much about Duna's past, but I think her dad was a good friend of Dynal's, but that's about all I've figured out/imagined/I don't know what else to put. And that's about it.**

**WinterGirl: 0_0 wow. Sorry about that. I got to clean my room on New Year's (Yay me! ^_^).Well, I was thinking Paulie, then I was like, "That's a very dumb name. -.-' So, I don't really know. And, okay. They both have DeviantArt accounts, so it may be a good idea to tell them. IDK when, but I will tell them for you.**

**LunaTheLoneWolf: Those are very good ideas. :D Sorry I didn't use the Todd and Pauleen one. You didn't really explain that one as well as the DinaXRupert one, so... Oh, I forgot to say this. Welcome to the group! :D**

**Raptin Guest: 0_0 How do you come up with such good names? I suck... And I can see how those would be good in a Medieval stories. I'll keep those in mind, so thank you. :D Oh, and I don't know what game they were playing. XD Um... Maybe Wii Sports or Wii Sports Resort. 'Cause Raptin probably was beating them in boxing.**

**Guest: Good names. :) I'll keep those in mind.**

**Me: And done!**

**Dina: You're forgetting something.**

**Me: I am?**

**Dina: The next person who is going to be interviewed.**

**Me: Right. Cole's next, so send in things for him. Well, bye! :D Hope you enjoyed this completely random chapter!**


	45. Note and Ultimate Champions Preview

**Me: Okay, so I'm sorry this took so long. I've officially become obsessed with the Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (I hate the Snow Temple), which, surprisingly, is my first Zelda game. Anyway, I'll try to get the next Ultimate Champions chapter out soon. Also, I'm thinking about putting Next Generation on hold for now. You see, I've officially hit a giant brick wall of writer's block on it, not to mention I've got four other stories that I'm working on. So, I'm not sure yet, but I'm thinking about it. If I do, I won't give up on it. Just temporarily put it on hold. Also, as stated in the previous chapter, Cole is the next character to be interviewed. But, I barely got any questions for him, so this is an announcement saying I need more questions for Cole.**

**So, to make up for this not being an actual update, I was thinking I could give you a preview of Ultimate Champions. Well, here it is:**

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

_I was at the Digadig Village in Knotwood Forest, and I was walking to go visit the Digadig Cheiftain, when I bump into a girl who's about two years older than me, making her about thirteen. She looked like a Digadig version of Rosie, but with green eyes and the tips of her hair were yellow._

_"Hey, sorry about bumping into you." I said._

_The girl just looked at me, before running off._

_"Huh? What was that about?" I asked no one in particular._

_"That was Pauleen, digadig." The Digadig Cheiftain said as he walked over to me._

_"Who's Pauleen?" I asked._

_"That girl you bumped into, digadig." The Digadig Cheiftain said._

_"Oh. Guess I probably should've known that..."_

Yes, you should have. _Spike, my Spinax said._

_"So, do you know this girl?" I asked the Cheiftain, ignoring Spike's comment._

_"Of course, digadig. She's my granddaughter."_

_That caught me off guard._

_"You have a granddaughter? How come I haven't seen her 'til now?"_

_"She's... Very shy, digadig. She doesn't really talk to anyone except me, digadig. So she was probably hiding or something when you've been here before."_

_"Why is she so shy that she can't talk to people?"_

_"Well, she wasn't like this when she was younger, digadig."_

_"What happened?"_

_"When she was very young, something happened to her that greatly embarrassed her, digadig. After that happened, whenever she would walk by people, they would laugh at her. She'd been shy since, digadig. A few years later another girl brought it up again in front of everyone, digadig. Pauleen got extremely embarrassed, and after that only started talking to me and her family, digadig."_

_"... Wow, that's pretty sad."_

_"It is, digadig."_

_After a minute of awkward silence, I said, "So, anything else interesting about Pauleen?"_

_"Well, she's into Fossil Battles, digadig."_

_"She is? Cool. Dos she have any Vivosaurs yet?"_

_"Yes. I think it's called an Amargo, digadig."_

_"That's cool. Anyway, I think I have to go meet Rosie, so bye. See you later."_

_"Bye, digadig."_

_And after that, I left, still pretty interested in this Pauleen girl._

**_-End of flashback-_**

* * *

**Me: And that is the flashback scene of the next Ultimate Champions chapter. While I'm at it, I might as well answer reviews.**

**Luna23111: XD Thanks. And yes, Bowser needs to leave Peach alone and portals are epic. :D**

**DunalN2: I know I need to come up with more. And thanks for the names. And Dynal wasn't there. And the way I come up with this stuff has to do with having a random life and a crazy mind. XD Also, I was making a story of the original Fossil Fighters, but I quit doing it two chapters in because I had absolutely no motivation to do it. So, sorry about that.**

**1T1S1T: XD Thanks. **

**Rotomknight: Thanks. :D Glad you liked it. And now I remember you. Also, you're welcome. :D I went a little overboard on it, but I think it turned out pretty good.**

**Raptin Guest: Yeah. Like I said, I actually didn't think about it when I made the chapter. Not to mention the only Call of Duty game I've played had been Black Ops, and even then I've only played the zombie level because my parents bought it for themselves. Btw, I really stinkin' HATE the zombies in that game. I never managed to kill one. My mom did the best, with a total of 1 or 2 total zombies killed. Anyway, thanks. :D**

**WinterGirl: Thanks. :D Glad you liked it. :D 1: ... Probably the DJ one. Or the question one... I don't know which to pick out of those two. Anyway, those are my favorites. :D 2: Of course you're allowed.**

**Frostfire05: XD Thanks. :D Also, happy birthday again. :D**

**Me: So, tell me what you think about the Next Generation thing, the preview, and please don't forget to send in questions for Cole. ild, out!**


	46. Chapter 46: Cole

**Me: So, guess what! Today's my birthday! I would tell you how old I'm turning, but my parents (especially my mom) have a strict "no telling people how old you are" rule. But, as stated on my profile, I am in middle school, so that should give you a guess. My parents are going to take me out for breakfast then take me to a book store. :3 Note: Where I live, it's currently 8:56 AM, so... Also, the interview part of this chapter was done yesterday.**

**Anyway, I would have gotten Cole's chapter up by now, but I really wanted to get a chapter up on my birthday, and I don't really like Lester, and even if I already had Lester's chapter up, I don't think I would of gotten enough questions for Lola by my birthday, so I delayed Cole's chapter. Also, it's been very busy last few weeks because this is how it goes:**

**Jan. 20: My parents' anniversary**

**Jan. 27: My mom's birthday**

**Feb. 3: My birthday**

**So, as you can tell, we have three weeks (literally only one week between each of these events) of almost non-stop stuff. Also, my birthday is on the Super Bowl, so that's interesting. GO BALTIMORE! I normally wouldn't have gone for them, but I'm mad at the 49ers for beating the Falcons (what can I say? I'm from Georgia, I like the Falcons) and I like the Ravens more than the 49ers anyway, so... I also got a new phone, so, so far I'm having a good birthday. :D Anyway, here's Cole's chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**"Okay, so today we got Mr. Hipster himself, Colio!"**

"You know I don't like being called 'Colio'."

"And you know we don't care."

"Yeah, but-"

_**"Let's start doing questions. This list is from Rotomknight, who asks:**_

_**1. Have you ever heard of Indigo Girls?**_

2. Whoops, wrong character!

3. GIVE YOURSELF A WEDGIE! Or your clothes shall be eaten or worn by Lester forever, and whenever you get new clothes he shall do that too.

4. Eat coffee or ILD shall get Lester to eat your clothes.'"

"1. Uh... What?

2. Oh. Okay.

3. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY WONDERFUL CLOTHES! Um... But how would I do that, excactly?"

**"We could get someone to do it."**

"Like who?"

**_"Lester."_**

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh we would. It's either this or Lester will be worn or eaten by Lester. Preferably worn, but you get my point."

"B-But... Fine. Let's just get this over with."

_Lester comes in, and, well, you know._

"..."

**"Now that that's done, let's finish this person's questions."**

"4. _Eat _coffee? Don't you mean drink coffee? Never mind. But fine."

_Cole then drinks the coffee._

"Alright. This list of questions are from Luna23111, who asks:

'1. Why the heck do cry and run away every time Dina beat you? You could do better.

2. What's up with your clothes the first time I saw you I thought you were gothic? 

3. How come people didn't accept you? What's wrong with being a hipster? Nothing.

4. You are like my favorite character besides Rupert. 

5. Hey Cole, I have 2 VIP tickets to a Yacht-Rock concert do u want to come and if so it starts a bit after this interview 

6. My sis says to tell Lola and Lester that there cool.'"

"1. I don't have to answer this."

**"I'll get Raptin then."**

"NOOO! Well, I'm not sure why. I guess I just hated losing. Not to mention Don Boneyard had a very bad temper...

2. I'm a hipster, what else could it be? Also, I've actually never heard gothic before. I have heard of a lot of people have thought I have been a girl, or a member of a rock band. ild's even come up with band positions for us, which is:

Me: Bass guitar/guitar

Lola: Singer

Lester: Drummer

Weird, right?"

**"It's not weird."**

"Whatever.

3. Thanks. I don't know why people didn't accept me. I guess they just didn't like me.

4. :D Thanks. Now, DIE RUPERT! DIE!"

**"Well, the coffee's taking affect..."**

"This is MY interview. Anyway, time to finish.

5. :D You bet I wanna come!

6. I will. HEY, LESTER, LOLA! LUNA23111'S SISTER SAYS YOU GUYS ARE COOL!"

_Lester: Tell her I said thanks!_

_Lola: Me too._

"Alright. Next!"

**"Alright. So, WinterGirl asks,**

**'1. Cole, I hate you.**

**2. You know what? I know that you insulted Rupert in one time and of his sister's is angry and mad at you. Oh, and someone send you a letter, here, I'll read it for you: 'Why hello Cole! Ah know what'd ya did to Rupert, and you will pay. Before anything, have some Apple Pie and Apple Fritters in case that you go in the Hospital. And if you ask, I work in a Apple Farm in Treasure Lake, in case ya need some fresh apples to make ya feel better. And one thing, stop being such a hipster, 'Cause people think that you are very weird.  
-Apple Maple (Rupert's older sister)  
After readin', or hearin' this, you'll find me behind you.'  
Good luck boy. *Apple Maple:(behind you) You're dead, boy. (beats you up for five minutes) Good Bye.***

**3. Dude, you got 200 bones broken, to the hospital, now.**

**4. Oh, Apple Maple and I don't hate you anymore.'"**

"1. That's not nice. Then I don't like you either. :P

2. 0_0"

_Cole then tries to run, but fails and ends up getting caught._

"3. No problem...

4. So, you had to do all this just so you don't hate me anymore?! Are you crazy?!"

"Well, that's all we got for the day, so the next character is..."

_**"Lester!"**_

**"So send in things for him.**

"Hey, tell Luna23111 I don't think I'll make it to the concert."

**"Well, you heard him."**

_**"Remember to send things in for Lester."**_

"Bye."

* * *

**Me: And done! So, time for reviews.**

**Raptin Guest: XD Yep. We'd be doomed. So you also agree those were really fast and invincible zombies?**

**Luna23111: Thanks. :D Also, the next Ultimate Champions chapter is up, in case you haven't seen it yet.**

**WinterGirl: XD That does sound cute. And, just in case you haven't seen it yet, the Ultimate Champions chapter is up.**

**DunalN2: Thanks. But I don't really know what I like online other than basically reading fanfiction. Also, not only do I have very little motivation, I also have severe writer's block on it, so...**

**Someone: Thanks. :D And you mean the three revivals, right? Well, I can't tell you if that's the case. :P Also, love your name you used. :D**

**Me: And that's it. So, I have three questions for you guys.**

**1: For the Superbowl, who do you want to win?**

**2: What's your favorite pro/NFL football team?**

**3: What's your favorite college football team?**

**Me: You don't have to answer, especially if your not a football fan. I'd just like to know. BTW, here are my answers:**

**1. The Baltimore Ravens.**

**2. The Jacksonville Jaguars (With the Falcons being a close second)**

**3. The Florida Gators**

**Me: Well, technically, I was born in Florida (even though I live in Georgia now), which is why I like a lot of Florida teams. Well, don't forget to send in questions for Lester. Bye. :D**


	47. Chapter 47: Lester

**Me: I HAVE DEFEATED THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: SPIRIT TRACKS! I AM AWESOME! I WILL BE KNOWN AS THE ULTIMATE PERSON! I-**

**Raptin: Please, stop.**

**Me: Have YOU ever defeated any LoZ games before?**

**Raptin: No, but-**

**Me: Then you don't have a right to argue. Anyway, did you know that old versions of Wii can play GameCube games? Well, it's true. Here's the steps to find out if your's can:**

**1. Go to Wii**

**2. Examine top of Wii closely, and if you see something that looks like it can open, your's can play GameCube games! :D The front area is for your controllers, and the back one is for memory cards.**

**Me: So, I have ordered a controller, memory card, and game. The game has arrived, but nothing else. It sucks! But, I am happy. The game is the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. It's a special edition with the original game and a harder version with harder dungeons, battles, etc. :D But I don't have anything to play it with or anything to save it with. :'( OH! The discs, even though they are small, fit into the Wii.**

**Raptin: -_-' So, ilovedogs12 doesn't own anything. Just get to the chapter.**

* * *

**"So, today we got the creepy rocker dude, Lester!"**

"I'm not creepy..."

_**"Yes, you are. Anyway, let's start. This is from WinterGirl.**_

_**'1. Atana, Todd's sister, has a crush on you!  
2. But she has some plans: Remove your eyeliner, lose some weight(you need a six-pack!), change your hairstyle and live forever with you.  
3. You like her?  
4. You should, she's hot in a pool!  
5. Hey, want a instrumental rock disk?  
6. Let's fly!  
7. Ok, I'll join the band, ya in?'"**_

"1. Really?! AWESOME!

2. 0_0 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY HAIR OR EYELINER! AND I CAN EAT AS MUCH AS I WANT AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!

3. Um... Noooooo... *looks around nervously*

4. REALLY?! :D

5. OF COURSE! DO YOU EVEN NEED TO ASK?!

6. Um... Okay! *randomly starts flying*

7. Of course I'm in!"

"Have you had any coffee?"

"Yes. Why?"

"...Nevermind..."

**"Okay so this list is from Frost.**

**'Lester I challenge you to get off your lazy butt and play just dance 4 for 6 hours nonstop'"**

"Challenge accepted!"

**-6 Hours later-**

_Lester somehow completed the challenge, but was exhausted._

**_"You okay?"_**

"Not really, but keep going."

"Okay. This is from Guest.

'Lester does Cole have a crush on Lola? I must know! Also why are you tall in the game but short in the official picture? And lastly you rock ilovedogs12!'"

"Yes. He has a MAJOR crush on her. it's really funny. :3 And it's probably the in-game graphics. I would trust the official picture. After all, it IS official."

**"Thanks. :D"**

"Well, next is Lola, so send in questions for her. Bye."

* * *

**Me: Review time!**

**DunalN2: Oops... I thought you were talking about Next Generation... And since today's the 13th, HAPPY B-DAY! :D**

**WinterGirl: Cool. And thank you so much for that last part. :D**

**Frost: It's okay. I understand. :)**

**Someone: I would say more than "I can't say", but I don't want to give away any spoilers. ;) And tell me when you get an account. And thanks. :D**

**Guest: Thanks for saying I rock! :D**

**Luna: THANKS! :D**

**Me: Also, I have questions again! :D**

**1. What is your favorite Nintendo game series?**

**2. What is your favorite game from that series?**

**3. Who is your favorite character from that series?**

**And here are my answers:**

**1. Currently, the Legend of Zelda series.**

**2. Right now, Spirit Tracks, but, as stated in the first A/N, I have a special edition GameCube version of Ocarina of Time. :) But since it was my first, Spirit Tracks will always be high up.**

**3. Link. :3**

**So, review, and send in questions for Lola. Bye! :D**


	48. Lola (I'M NOT DEAD!)

**Me: Okay, I am so sorry about how late this is. You see, when I finally remembered to update, I caught pneumonia (which I had for about three and a half weeks!), and when I got better I had to get caught up on school, followed by a recital, award ceremony, and performance. -_- Sorry 'bout that. That also sets Ultimate Champion's update date back as well. But I had to update this first. So, without any further delay, the chapter and disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**"Okay, after a long wait, Fossil Fighting Randomness is BACK, people!"**

"Yep. So today we got the BB Brigade's trio leader and probably strongest member, miss hippie herself, Lola!"

"-_- You guys, like, focus waaaaaay too hard on those intros, y'know?"

_**"We spend a lot of time on them. Anyway, Luna23111 asks,**_

_**'1. Hey do you like Cole or not? Because he likes you  
2. I like your character in the game so here's 10,000 dollars I jacked from Rupert's bank account. Spend it WISLEY!  
3. I challenge you to a singing contest.  
4. Is it hard to get your hair the way you have it?'"**_

"1. ..."

**"Answer."**

"... Fine. I, like, guess I like him a little..."

**"Oh yeah! You gotta love BareBonesShipping!" (Me: BarebonesShipping is the Cole x Lola shipping Chidori Minami and I came up with.)**

_Everyone is looking at ilovedogs12 weirdly._

**"... What? Anyway, Lola, continue."**

"... Riiiiiiight...

2. Thaaaanks, man.

3. Okay. But, like, let's save it for the after-show. Hey, ilovedogs12, you should, like, make a section of the story about behind-the-scenes like things, mess ups in this section, all the challenges we do after, things like that."

**"That's a great idea, Lola. But you broke the fourth wall by saying this is a story."**

**"**Aren't I already breaking the fourth wall by answering the reviewer's questions?"

"**True."**

"4. You, like, have nooooooo idea. Let's just say it takes, like, an hour and an entire bottle of hairspray."

"That's a lot. Anyway, Someone asks,

_'1. Have you ever met Vivian? Did you like her?  
2. How does it feel being the smartest of the commanders?  
3. Do you speak Japanese? Because, Cole ga desuki desu. :D  
4. Do you ever take being called a hippie as an insult?'"_

"1. Yeah, I've met her. She's nice, but she, like, needs to chiiiiiiill sometimes, man.

2. It's pretty cool, but sometimes it, like, gets annoying.

3. 0_0 Nooooo... But, like, I'm guessing that has something to do with how he likes me, riiight?

4. Sometimes. Especially considering it's, like, only the way I talk."

"**Okay, Tumbleweed asks,**

_'_You're always chewing gum. Do you chew different flavors, or is it always the same? Is it one of those special Japanese gums?'"

"The gum is, like, always bubblegum flavored, and there's, like, special Japanese gum? 0_o"

_**"Next, WinterGirl asks,**_

_'1. Lola, what would you do if Cole saw you NAKED by accident? Don't where I get that from.  
2. Oh wait, is in reverse, 'What would you do if you SAW Cole NAKED by accident?  
3. I wanna join the band... Hey, can I be the extra singer?  
4. Have you heard of any Vocaloid songs?  
5. I CHALLENGE YOU TO SING TIK-TOK FROM KE$HA WITH ME!  
6. Your Results of being world's famous singer in FFC: APPROVED!  
7. That's it, last question: What's the differences between you and me?  
8. Answer for 7: YOU, CAN'T EXPLAIN THAT.'"_

"1. 0_0 Um... First I'd probably scream, then, like, either have my B-Jara make him fall asleep, or hit him in the head with something.

2. Like, what is up with these questions? Um... Freak out, a loooooooot...

3. Sure. :)

4. One, I think... Like, I'm not quite sure though.

5. DEAL! :D

6. :D

7. Um...

8. -_-"

**"Alright. Final question. Proraptor 715 asks,**

**'Hey there! How do you feel about Trip Cera having a crush on you? Cloud(My Teffla): Hehehehe.'"**

"I, like, don't like it at allllll, man. He's obsessed with me... And Vivian thinks What's-his-name's crush on her is bad..."

**"And that's all. Next up is ZZ, so send in questions for him! 'Till next time. Bye!'**

* * *

**Me: I still can't apologize enough on how late this is... Also, I'm not going to answer reviews this chapter, just for the sake of updating faster. Also, if I missed anyone or any questions, please tell me. I was in a hurry to get this up tonight. Once again, I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! **

**Oh, one last thing, I'll try to get Ultimate Champions' next chapter up soon, since I have the next week or two off before being busy for another two weeks, so I'll work on that as much as possible. However, due to my recent re-addiction to White 2, and addiction to The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Ocarina of Time/ Majora's Mask/ Skyward Sword, this may take a little longer. XD But I'll try to get it up soon.**

**Don't forget ZZ's questions! Bye!**


	49. Triple Randomness!

**Me: So, I'm here with riderrose, who's helped, and music lover, who's new. So, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Characters from: Pitch Perfect (Fat Amy is awesome!), Mario Kart, Legend of Zelda, Fossil Fighters, the Duck, the Gummy Bear, Despicable Me, AND... _Slenderman_. With random quotes from: Pitch Perfect.**

**WARNING: THIS WAS WRITTEN AT 1 AM IN THE MORNING. So, if you laugh your head off, we had a lot of sugar, so we will NOT be held responsible for anything that may happen!**

**Warning #2: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: TWILIGHT PRINCESS, AND POSSIBLY OTHER THINGS I CAN'T THINK OF.**

* * *

Ridderrose enters doing cartwheels. Then musiclover comes in walking, with ilovedogs12, who was skipping and singing "I'm a sexy gummy and I know it!"

**riderrose: **BRIGGS!

**musiclover:** I worry about you sometimes.

**ilovedogs12: **GET YOUSELVES TOGETHER!

Sam from iCarly comes in and hits ilovedogs12 over the head with a buttersock. Then ilovedogs12 somehow hits riderrose off a cliff.

**riderrose: **I WILL GET YOU BY SENDING SLENDERMAN AFTER YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!

**ilovedogs12: **Whatever.

**musiclover: **BYE! *waves*

Little did they know Slenderman would come after them.

About 2 minutes later Bowser and Mario were racing to Death Mountain. Mario gets there first. Once Bowser gets there he is VERY angry. He grabs Mario and throws him in the lava to go be eaten Volvagia. Volvagia thought about it and he kept Mario to be his slave.

**-SCENE SKIP! :D-**

Meanwhile, ilovedogs12 and musiclover were watching Pitch Perfect and Link runs in and yells-

**Link (from the Legend of Zelda):** I'VE JUST BEEN SHOT!

**musiclover: **Hey, got any grapes?

**Fat Amy (from Pitch Perfect): **Not at the moment.

Then Spencer(from iCarly) starts dancing with his bottle robot. And Gibby comes in-

**Gibby:** GIBAAAAAAAY! *takes off shirt and throws shirt at Spencer*

**Fat Amy: **Whoop, there it is...

Then Slenderman comes in and kidnapped Fat Amy.

**Fat Amy:** Lez be honest, why don't you have a face?

**Slenderman: **...

**-SCENE SKIP!:D-**

Meanwhile, riderrose was trying to find her way back to the house. When she was walking she feels something hit her chest, then she falls to the ground and yells-

**ridderrose: **I'VE JUST BEEN SHOT!

Then she looks down at her "wound" and sees blue trickling down her shirt and saw that it was a PAINTBALL!

**riderrose: **Whoop, there it is...

She then rolled over, fell off a cliff, became a zombie, and joined forces with Slenderman to steal all of the world's bananas.

**-Scene Skip :D-**

Meanwhile, on Cranial Isle, the Caliosteo Patrol Team was having party. They invited random people like Mario (who managed to escape from Volvagia), Bowser, Fat Amy, Link (Who was randomly yelling "I'VE JUST BEEN SHOT"), Midna, the Gummy Bear, the Duck, the minions (from Despicable Me), Carly (from iCarly), Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, Ms. Benson, Lewbert, Cat (from Victorious), and Jade (from Victorious).

Everything was boring until the Gummy Bear got up and started singing.

**Gummy Bear: **~Nuki, Nuki, Nuki!~(look it up!)

**Fat Amy: **Whoop, there it is!

**Midna: **Why am I even here...?

**Link: *TWILIGHT PRINCESS SPOILERS!* **Well, Princess, if ya gotta problem, why'd you come?

**Midna: **... I don't know. ... And don't call me princess!

**Link: ***starts to walk away before stopping* Whatever you say, ... Princess. *laughs before leaving the room* ***END OF TWILIGHT PRINCESS SPOILERS***

**Midna:** I worry about him sometimes...

**-SCENE SKIP!:D-**

Banana walks in and screams-

**Banana:** I've just been shot!

**ilovedogs12:** Bananaaaaaaa

musiclover just slowly backs out of the room-

**musiclover**_: _I worry about you sometimes...

**ilovedogs12-**Whoop there it is...( I Fat Amy)

**Banana: **I LOVE FOOD! I LIKE TRAINS!

Rupert then got hit by a train.

**-SCENE SKIP :D-**

We next go to zombie riderrose and Slenderman, who were sneaking into the party. riderrose was trying to get into a 2nd story window by climbing on Slendy's shoulders, but falls, causing her to fall on the ground and Slender to fall into a random pit of lava.

**Slenderman: **}:(

**riderrose: **Get your slender butt up here!

**Slenderman:**But..

**riderose:** Butts are for diapers!

**Slenderman: **:( But... I have pain.

**riderrose: **Too bad.

riderrose then continues to go into the party, leaving poor little Slendy alone.

riderrose then enters the room to find everyone sleeping. ilovedogs12 was sleeping upside down, musiclover was sleeping stretched out with her legs up, Gibby was sleeping with his shirt of muttering "Gibaaaay...", Sam was asleep with a rib in her mouth, the Gummy Bear had his pacifier in his mouth and hugging the Duck, who was saying, "Got any grapes?". Ms. Benson was hugging Freddie, and Spencer was hugging a random pie. Midna was sleeping on Wolf Link's back, Mario was sleeping with a piece of pizza in his hand, Bowser was asleep in the pool, the minions were all in a clump, and Fat Amy was sleeping on the couch screaming, "I'VE JUST BEEN SHOT!"

And the only people from Fossil Fighters that were sleeping weirdly were Raptin, who was hugging his little ray-gun thing, Dina, who had a fork in her mouth, Todd, who was hugging a stuffed animal, Lester, who, like Sam, had a rib in his mouth, and, ... Yeah...


End file.
